The Boy Who Didn't Live
by Zo the Inkblot
Summary: [COMPLETE]In his last year at Hogwarts, Harry notices a girl who he always thought of as a sister, but in a much different way. And to save Ginny's life, another is sacrificed in the last battle against Voldemort. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** This is my FIRST fanfic. I have read a bunch now and each time the stories are great but they drive me crazy because they don't end how I want them to, lol. So I've decided to take matters into my own hands and, well, try my hand at writing one of my own. There are a lot of awesome ideas from other stories that I may "borrow" here in my own way/shape/form, so if you see something that you have kinda heard before or have written something similar, please take it as a form of appreciation etc etc. If you have a problem with something, then feel free to email me  And if I do anything against the rules of this site, please someone inform me as I skipped by the rules when signing up because I'm way to lazy.

I also hope to update this thing regularly. I don't know how realistic that is. I've never done this before and I don't know how enthusiastic I will be eventually as this goes on. But feel free to pester and bug me with emails or AIM (forgetyourwatch) or MSN (just use my email) and tell me to get off my ass and write something ;)

Also, just a note that I take no credit for the Harry Potter anything, because it does not belong to me.

Finally, I hope you enjoy this story. I also hope to hear from you via reviews. So sit back and relax and enjoy :D

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

It was a warm summer morning as the Hogwarts students prepared for the last visit into Hogsmeade of the year. It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione's seventh and final year, and the trio had been anticipating the visit into Hogsmeade just as much as the other 7th years. Not only were there numerous "celebratory events" scheduled to happen for the day, but there was also the grand opening of the second location of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in Hogsmeade that very same day. Ron and Hermione waited impatiently at the foot of the stairs in the common room watching their fellow students file out the door laughing and hiding many parcels under their cloaks, mysteriously shaped like bottles of Firewhiskey and the occasional box of Canary Creams. Seamus didn't even bother to hide his box containing a portable Jungle, a newer development from WWW.

"Ron, please go check on Harry!" Hermione groaned. "What could be taking him this long?"

With a nod, Ron vaulted up the staircase and flung himself into their dormitory. He wasn't too shocked to find Harry sitting up in bed sweaty and clutching his head.

"Harry, mate! We're supposed to be leaving for Hogsmeade now! Didn't I leave an hour ago with you just waking up? What happened? Did you have another dream?" Ron blurted.

"Surprisingly no, Ron," Harry said slowly and carefully. "I just can't sit up without getting amazingly dizzy and nauseous." He smiled meekly at his best friend.

Ron groaned. "Man you can't be sick for this day! And we don't have time to find Madam Pomfrey if we want to catch a ride into Hogsmeade with the thestrals!" he said referring to the carriages which were brought out for the last Hogsmeade visit of the year. Just then a thought formed in his head. "Hey, I know! I'll send Ginny up here to help you! She's got this brew of stuff she makes that helps boost anyone! I bet that'll help!"

"Thanks Ron, I'm willing to try anything to make me feel better," Harry replied. "Send her up if she hasn't already left. But then you go ahead with Hermione and I'll catch up later. I'll ride my broom or something if I feel up to it."

"Right-o! Lemme see if I can nab her!" Ron scrambled down the stairs, brushed past Hermione and skidded to a halt in front of Ginny who was about to walk through the portrait hole. Her boyfriend, Dean Thomas already on the other side got a "Sorry mate, go on without her!" before the portrait was slammed in his face. Hermione raised an eyebrow as Ron dragged a shrieking Ginny towards her.

"What the hell were you thinking? I mean, we've been going together for quite some time now! And on our last time in Hogsmeade together! Let GO of me! Do you really want a Bat-Bogey Hex! Aaarghhh!" Ron had simply lifted her off the ground to avoid one of her flailing legs.

"Ginny, dear, our poor Harry is sick. Would you mind ever-so-much to get him some of that special Immunoboost you have so cleverly come up with?" Ron said sweetly.

Ginny stopped flailing long enough to glare at him. With a "Hmph!" she broke free of his grip and began to march towards her own dormitory. Dean, who had come back into the common room, took his leave after she promised to meet him later. With that Ron and Hermione left Ginny marching up to Harry's room with a bottle of her Immunoboost in hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Within a few minutes of taking the Immunoboost Harry was feeling much better. He drew the curtains around his bed to change while Ginny looked at the photos of his parents on his dresser. "Wow, Gin, I owe you. You're gonna make a heck of a mediwitch someday. Ron's lucky to have you as a sister. Heh, wish you were my sister too, kid!" He chuckled. Ginny grimaced.

After a bit of silence Ginny had cooled down. Picking up a picture of a waving Mr. and Mrs. Potter she said "Wow, Harry…I know everyone always says it, but you look so much like your Dad." When Harry was quiet behind his drapes Ginny continued. "I can't imagine what it must be like Harry. I've seen you go through all these years fighting Vol-Voldemort all by yourself with no one to really understand you. I mean, you've got Ron, and Hermione, but they aren't your parents are they? And how can they really realize what you are thinking? And no one is really there to be there for you…"_ Comfort you…_she thought as she trailed off. She put down the picture and turned around to see a shirtless Harry staring her. She quickly averted her eyes towards the floor. _Oh my goodness!_ She thought. _Who would have thought he would LOOK like that under…No! _She forced herself to stop that thought. _I'm with Dean…Dean is my boyfriend and we have a good relationship!_ Although that was just a plain lie. She and Dean had been fighting a lot, as she had noticed Dean flirting with a lot of other girls recently.

"Gin?" a still shirtless Harry said, forcing her to look up at him.

"Hmm?" she replied trying not to blush.

"You are one heck of a kid…no one's really understood like that before. Than-" but before he could finish his words Ginny cut him off.

"You know what Harry? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a kid anymore! And frankly I'm sick of you calling me one!" With that she stormed out of the room, leaving Harry to with lots to think about.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

Harry decided to walk to Hogsmeade even though it was already the early afternoon. He felt he had a lot to think about. He was so confused, he couldn't get the image of Ginny's rosy cheeks and glare as she stormed out, or how good she had looked wearing a Muggle short skirt and tank top. He had never noticed how slender and muscular her legs were, or how her chest…At that thought he stopped himself. _Come on Harry…control yourself! She's your best mate's sister for goodness sake! _ He tried to tell himself. But it was no use. Images of Ginny flooded his head on his entire walk to Hogsmeade.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Hogwarts students were having a blast in Hogsmeade. Nearly everyone was almost drunk already and laughing horribly as people would frequently omit squawks and turn into large canary's or have their tongues grow rapidly into 5 foot blobs since they were all too wasted to think to check for a Canary Cream or Ton-Tongue Toffee hidden in their morsel. A group of Hufflepuff students led by Justin Finch-Fletchley were running up and down the street singing Christmas carols horribly out of tune. Yet surprisingly the crazed Hogwarts students didn't stand out too badly in a town like Hogsmeade near Merfwin Day.

Merfwin Day was something unique to the town of Hogsmeade. Named after Hogsmeade resident Meinrad L. Merfwin, Merfwin day comes about every 13 years and celebrates being odd, like Merfwin was himself. Basically, the town decorates and everyone gets drunk. Merfwin day doesn't actually last a day, in fact it's more like a week. During the weeks leading up to it, the town was bustling with excitement and quite a few more eccentrics than usual. However, as Merfwin week hadn't officially started yet, the Hogwarts staff had been forced to let the students go into the village. They had done so grudgingly and with many lectures about being responsible. Of course no one listened.

Harry found Hermione sitting outside watching the spectacle that was Justin Finch-Fletchley now leading a horrible monkey like dance.

"'Lo, Hermione," Harry said and sat down next to her on the stone bench. "Where's Ron?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll give you one guess," she said with a touch of anger in her voice.

"He didn't ditch you for a girl did he!"

"Yes he did! And it wasn't just annnyone, nooo…It was Lisa Turpin! That skank of a Ravenclaw! Ugh, it's been all over the school about her and Ernie Macmillan getting caught in an old Charms classroom doing God-Knows-What! Who knows how that girl got into Ravenclaw; she hasn't half a brain…" Hermione mumbled and trailed off. Harry patted her on the back.

"Don't waste your thoughts on Ron, Hermione. You know he'll hit anything that walks. I don't know what happened to him, but since Christmas he's been completely…well, different." It was true, too. Ron was now notorious for getting a girl and then moving on to a different one. Harry didn't know how much action Ron _really_ got because he couldn't ever seem to bring up the subject, but he did know that Ron was always with a new girl. Hermione gulped and looked away. _She_ knew what had happened…

_It was a surprisingly warm winter evening as the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione finished up dinner. Mrs. Weasley had Ginny and George (who was visiting with Fred) on dish duty tonight, so the rest of the group left them clearing plates. Fred invited Harry to a game of wizards chess, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley set down in front of the fire, reading. Ron, who had been acting weird all day, all week in fact as Hermione reminisced, mumbled about taking a walk. At first Hermione sat down in the living room to peruse the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7, but finally decided to go after Ron and ask him what was on his mind._

_She put on a jacket and wandered towards the creek near the Burrow. She walked along it for a while in the darkening light and finally noticed Ron sitting on a large rock and violently throwing pebbles onto the ice._

"_Hey Ron," she said quietly as she approached him. He looked up, startled._

"_Hey…hey, Hermione."_

"_Ron, what's the matter? I can tell something is bugging you. And don't say Nothing because I know you too well and I won't buy it."_

"_It's nothing," he replied._

"_Oh, come ON Ron! You know I won't buy that! I mean, we've been friends for 6 years now, why can't you tell me what's really on your mind! It won't kill me to know!"_

"_FINE Hermione, you know what! I have just realized that I've waited too long and I've lost you. Yes, you!" he shouted. "I know I'm a fool for not realizing that I've been falling for you all this time, and then I was too chicken to do anything about it. And now you are back with your dear Vicky and it's too late for me! And you come back from your long visit in Bulgaria with him all happy and "Viktor this" and "Viktor that" wearing that damn stone around your neck, and looking so beautiful and happy and what can I do! I've lost my chance! And how can a regular guy like me compete with someone like him? He's a professional Quidditch player, rich beyond all belief, and smart so you say too! I guess I'm not good enough for you, and I'm going to stop waiting to see if you want me! I'm through with all of these feelings, I'm ready to move on," and with that he got up to leave._

"_Wait, Ron," Hermione grabbed his arm._

"_No, Hermione," he wrestled free of her grip. "Just forget I said anything. I don't want to lose you as a friend too."_

"_If that's what you want Ron, I will," she began to choke up._

"_Yea, that and don't tell Harry," Ron stormed off with that thought._

"_Okay," she whispered after him._

_Hermione plopped down right where she was standing and put her head between her knees. She was shaking all over. Poor Ron, he had been right. She had flaunted her renewed relationship with Viktor Krum, the Seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team when she returned from her visit with him earlier that break. Viktor had given her this amazing necklace with a blue aquamarine stone surrounded by tiny diamonds. It had probably cost a fortune. And there was poor Ron, left feeling so inferior._

_Oh, but why hadn't Ron just told her how he had felt? It was Ron who she had wanted for so long, but she had given up. She finally decided that there was no way he felt the same way about her. Through the years she had waited-hoped-that he liked her in the same way. The moments of jealousy and the occasional awkward silence or situation she encountered with Ron kept her waiting for so long, but finally she had to move on. And what was worse is that now she knew Ron had cared for her, but he didn't want her anymore. She had missed_ _her chance with him. Horrific timing, she thought._

_Also, her relationship with Viktor was good. It wasn't amazing, but she did find him interesting. She had basically agreed to see him again because she felt that waiting for Ron was like waiting for pigs to fly. (Which she reminded herself was a very quick thing in the Wizarding world, however she was still muggle-born, so…) She had figured he would never feel the same about her so she had pursued other options. And she would probably dump Viktor in a heartbeat if Ron had asked, but he hadn't. So there they were. Apart, still. Hermione dried her eyes and began to walk back to the house. When she arrived she said her goodnights and went up to her room. As she lay down to sleep she undid the clasp on her necklace and set it on the nightstand._

Hermione was sure that this was the reason Ron had become such a womanizer. She had inadvertently broken his heart and now he was on some sort of quest to prove he didn't need her. She sighed. She wished he would just quit already and notice her again. Her relationship with Viktor had ended finally, but Ron hadn't even realized. He was so busy with other girls and trying to be completely friendly to her to notice. She realized Harry had just said something to her.

"Huh?"

"I said, would you like to go up to the Weasley's? I want to see their new store," Harry replied.

"Oh, yea…Of course!" Hermione replied and the two set off up the street.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was packed with Hogwarts students, but Fred and George spotted Harry and Hermione quickly.

"Harry, 'ole mate! Good to see you! As you can tell, business is booming!" George said putting his arm around his shoulders as Fred gave him a wink. The Weasley twins could never forget Harry's generous donation of 1000 Galleons to get their initial business started. The twins gave them a quick tour and then pulled them upstairs into the loft area above the store. There was a small group already there sitting comfortably on the couch and a couple of chairs pulled out from behind desks.

"Angelina!" Harry spotted former the Hogwarts student and Gryffindor Quidditch captain sitting on a desk and went to go talk to her. When he passed Ginny who was sitting on the couch his stomach gave a lurch. He noticed her eyes were red. Hermione brushed past him and sat next to Ginny. She had noticed that Ron was there, but that Lisa was nowhere to be found. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where's Lisa?" she asked Ron who was seated in a chair directly across from her.

"Sorry I left you, Hermione," he mumbled. She rolled her eyes in response. He started to stare at the ceiling but then did a double take back to Hermione. There she was wearing a low cut blue tank top, but her neck was bare.

"Hermione, where's your necklace?" he blurted. She raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't been wearing it since Viktor and I broke up," she said casually.

"You and Krum did what! When!" said Ron, his voice cracking a bit.

"We…broke…up…About two months ago," she said slowly for Ron's benefit. She took a truffle out of the box on the table next to her, and inspected it for hidden objects as Ron stared at her open-mouthed.

"All clear Hermione," Fred said with a wink. She eyed him suspiciously but at the chocolate anyway.

Harry and Angelina were talking rapidly about her aspiring Quidditch career. She had followed in Oliver Wood's footsteps and been drafted to the Puddlemere United Reserve team. Harry's attention turned, however, when he heard Hermione say "Hey, Gin, what's wrong? I noticed you looked a little…" and then shut up with a glare from Ginny. Harry too had noticed her eyes looked red from crying, but since then he had been trying to avoid her eye contact. He didn't know what he was feeling or trust himself around her. Quickly he tried to get back on subject.

"So Angelina, what brings you to Hogsmeade this time of year?" he asked.

"Well…" she paused, searching for an answer. Finally she sighed and simply said "Fred. We've been seeing each other since school ended. Came here to support the opening." She shook her head. "Who'd have thought I'd end up with him?" she said laughing. Fred came over with a look of mock-anger on his face, but instead of speaking he simply swept her up in a long kiss.

"I think that's our cue to go," Hermione said in a very audible whisper. The twins and Angelina laughed, but they said their goodbye's and went downstairs.

Once outside, Ron and Hermione wanted to go visit the shrieking shack for old times sake, but Ginny said she just felt like going home.

"What about you Harry?" Ron asked.

"Actually, I'm still feeling not 100. Would you mind if I leave you two?" Harry lied.

"Sure Harry, no worries! I hope you're feeling better!" Hermione said, and she and Ron walked up the street.

Harry and Ginny began the walk back to Hogwarts in silence. Harry didn't know why but he had just felt like being with her. About 20 times he tried to speak, but nothing interesting formed in his head. As he pondered what to say he realized that Ginny was sniffling and silent tears were running down her cheeks.

"Gin?" he said softly, stopping walking.

"Mmm…" she said and swallowed.

"Ginny, Gin-look at me…Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really…it's just that Dean and I are through. And I'm not that sad about that, I just am completely humiliated because he was cheating on me with Lavender, his old girlfriend…" she continued blabbing and crying about Dean and their troubles all the way to Hogwarts and into the common room, with Harry nodding and mhmm-ing all the way. To their surprise, the common room was full of students, and somehow a lot of liquor too. They sat on a small couch in a corner as Ginny continued.

"…and it's not like he couldn't have just told me, because I can take that kind of stuff, it's just so horrible to have someone else come and tell you that you need to see this and then that thing is the guy who you've put your trust and faith in…"

"Hey Gin, you look like you could use a pick me up!" Seamus interrupted and handed her a large bottle of a clear liquor with a fancy label that read "Madam Victoria's Vivacious Vodka."

"Ginny, I'm not sure if you really should…" Harry started, but broke off as Ginny chugged half the thing. With a wink Seamus left another bottle of the stuff on Harry's lap.

"Where was I?" Ginny continued. "Oh, yeah well he just could have respected me more, you know? And to think that I even considered…" _Oh yeah…It's gonna be a long afternoon…_Harry thought and took a big swig from his bottle.


	3. Chapter 3: The Room of Requirement

**Chapter 3: The Room of Requirement**

Harry woke up feeling very confused. He squinted, trying to make out the shapes as he groped for his glasses on the side table next to him. He put them on and tried to sit up, only to collapse down again clutching his head. He decided to survey his surroundings from a lying down position instead.

The room he was in was decorated in rich reds and purples. Ornate mahogany furniture was placed in the room, and in a fire was still burning underneath a marble mantle. Something stirred next to him, making Harry freeze. _Oh my God. _He thought. _Please no, please don't make it true!_ Some form of a memory from the night before began to form in his head. Slowly he turned and saw Ginny's sleeping face next to him.

"Oh no…" he said aloud. "Oh no…Ginny! Ginny wake up! Gin, come on!"

"Mmmm…just five more minutes, Mum,"

"Ginny! Please!" Harry said frantically. Her head finally registered his voice and her eyes fluttered open.

"Harry! Harry! Oh my God, did we…?" she asked, horrified.

He looked under the covers. "Oh, Ginny…yes I think we did…"

The two of them sat up staring into space for quite a while after that. Harry noticed that Ginny leaked a few tears. He felt absolutely awful inside.

Finally she managed to collect herself enough to say "Turn around while I get dressed, Harry." He obliged and reached for his own pants too. He pulled them on slowly, trying to recall all of the earlier night's events. _We were in the common room, _he thought. _And she was crying…and then, oh! Then Seamus brought that Vodka stuff!_ He saw his empty bottle lying on the floor and grabbed it, reading the label thoroughly.

"_Madam Victoria's Vivacious Vodka will bring out the best feeling in you! Wash away your inhibitions in two sips flat! Remember; With Victoria in the Mix, you'll always get your fix!"_

So it had been the vodka that made them do it_! Wait, no…It just had said that it washes away inhibitions, not creates new feelings. _For a second he felt elated. Ginny liked him back! However, he then noticed the vodka bottle had a Hangover-Eliminator charm on the label as well. He quickly performed the charm on himself.

Just then Ginny was finishing up and about to leave.

"Wait, Gin!" Harry said. She was crying softly again. He ran up to her, and put his arms on her elbows.

"Ginny, Gin, would you look at me?" She looked up, drying her tears. "Ginny, I'm so sorry about last night. This was the last thing on my mind, and I would never want to hurt you! You're my best mate's sister…" _ARGH! _Ginny thought at that moment._ That's exactly WHY I'm crying, idiot! Because I just wasted my first time on someone I lust over but doesn't feel anything towards me. _However, Harry hadn't finished.

"…but I've just realized something else too. I really like you Ginny. You're smart and beautiful and you can always make me laugh, and you're always there when I need you and you understand me better than anyone else. I wish that we could have started off slow, but that damn vodka…" Ginny was amazed. Was she hearing right? Harry liked her too? But then she realized,

"The vodka? It had something to do with this!"

"Yea…it takes away inhibitions…so we just acted on raw emotion."

"Oh…" she said quietly. "So, you do like me Harry?"

"Yea Ginny," he said smiling. "I like you a lot." He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, and leaned in, caressing his lips over hers. _My God, _she thought. _This is amazing…I can't believe I can barely remember last night!_ Finally they pulled apart for a breath. Ginny hugged Harry tighter and rested her head on his bare chest. Then she giggled.

"This would all be so much better if I didn't have such a splitting hangover." she laughed.

"Oh! Hang on a sec, there's a hangover charm on the bottle!" Harry gently pried himself out of her arms to go fetch it. Within a few minutes he had cured her of her headache, finished dressing, and the two left the room they had spent their first night together in; The Room of Requirement.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a weekend, and everyone else was hung-over and just waking up as well, so no one really noticed Harry and Ginny's late arrival down to the Great Hall. It was well after ten when Hermione and Ron sauntered in, Ron looking weary eyed and still stretching.

"G'morning Harry! Ginny!" Hermione said brightly.

"Shhh, shh! Mione! Not so loud!" Ron pleaded. She rolled her eyes.

"Serves you right, drinking so much last night!" She crossed her arms and plunked down next to Ginny.

"Hey, Ron! I learned a new charm to help with hangovers! You want it?" With grateful consent from Ron, Harry pointed his wand towards him and muttered "Cranium Cleanse!" he said with a flick. Immediately Ron felt relief.

"Thanks Harry! I'll have to remember that one!" he said gratefully. "So what'd the two of you guys do yesterday after you got back?" he asked innocently, loading his plate with sausages. Harry panicked, trying to come up with a good cover story, but Ginny cut in, stuttering a bit.

"Oh, ah…we just came back and I read some magazines and, erm…Harry, didn't you go fly around a bit or something?"

"Uh, yea…I thought the fresh air might be helpful." Ginny gave him a look, and he nodded. They needed to talk, but not right here. He was about to excuse himself when Ron said quickly, "Hey, but I didn't see you get into bed last night! Where were you!" Harry froze. _Quick, Harry! Think! _he urged himself. Then it hit him; "Oh, I went for a walk with my cloak and didn't get back till late. Then I got up earlier then you this morning, didn't I?" He _had_ gone in and changed this morning while all his roommates slept soundly.

"Oh! Didn't think of that!" Ron said with a grin.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to go start, uh…doing my homework. Or something…erm, see ya later!" Harry stuttered, and walked quickly out the door and into the Great Hall, sitting on a railing to wait for Ginny.

She emerged a few minutes later, looking around. She smiled when she noticed him.

The pair walked the halls a bit, searching for a place that would be quiet. Although there was hardly anyone around, they didn't want to take their chances that someone might walk in on their conversation. Finally they settled on a deserted classroom that looked as thought it had been an Ancient Runes class before.

"So…" Harry said, sitting down at a desk.

"So." Ginny repeated.

"I don't think we should," they both started at the same time.

"Tell Ron?" Harry finished.

"Tell Ron," she agreed with a smile.

"I suppose you and I are a secret then, Gin?"

"Sounds like it," she said and grinned. She was too irresistible, and Harry simply pulled her close for a long kiss.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Events

Chapter 4: Unexpected Events

In only 3 weeks, the term ended, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts. The Weasleys were hosting the trio at their house for the first week of summer so that there could be a big graduation party a few days after their arrival back.

Ginny sighed. Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without them. And the thought of a whole year without Harry! She shuddered. It sounded like a jail sentence.

In the past few weeks she and Harry had become inseparable. Secretly, of course. With the use of Harry's cloak the two managed to get away without notice more then one would imagine. She smiled as she packed the last things into her trunk, remember the last few weeks they'd shared together. However, it wasn't going to be the same anymore even if they stayed together (which she couldn't imagine being apart, but still…)

After a month of freedom, Harry was off to become an Auror. He had passed his admittance tests with flying colors (except in potions) and would soon be heading to a secret location for training. She could only see him through correspondence. She brought her packed trunk down into the common room, and went back up to bed for her last night before they left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny woke with a start the next morning, quite earlier then usual. With a lurch she sprang out of bed and threw herself into the bathroom, over the toilet. She kept convulsing and convulsing, until finally nothing was coming up anymore. She sat shivering on the cold stone floor, until she used the sink for balance and stood up. She washed her face and rinsed her mouth, then stumbled into her room to search for her tiny "emergency" bottle of Immunoboost, packed into her carry bag. She took a gulp, but instead of immediate relief, she only found herself half as nauseous as before.

"Ugg…" she said, and collapsed onto her bed once more.

The ride on the train was fairly uneventful other then Ginny's frequent trips to the

bathroom.

"Oh, Ginny! Why didn't you see Madam Pomfrey before we left so she could give you something!" Hermione chided. Ginny simply shrugged as she didn't trust her mouth just then. Harry kept giving her sympathetic looks which almost broke her heart. She could tell all he wanted to do was hold her and comfort her while she was feeling like this, but couldn't do anything more then a friend would in front of everyone, Ron especially. So she shook her head barely, trying to reflect the gratitude she was feeling in her eyes. Harry gave her a tiny smile as she laid her head down on Hermione's lap to sleep.

All the Weasleys were at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters to greet them. Ginny was looking a touch pale, but seemed to have gotten rid of whatever was bugging her. After her nap she had been much better, and even managed to keep some crackers down. The reunion of the family was sweet with lots of friendly greetings and hugs and boisterous laughter. Harry was thrilled to be starting off his last holiday with the Weasleys. It meant no Dursleys (yet) and more Ginny.

The afternoon was thrilling fun as the six Weasley boys and Harry played Quidditch in the woods behind Ron's house. They tried to get Ginny to join, but she declined, saying she'd rather unpack right then.

"Come onnnn Gin!" Fred pleaded. "Why do you need to do that now? You have all summer to unpack!" Ginny turned bright red and gave Fred a glare very reminiscent of their mothers' before stamping off into the house.

"Girls," George muttered. "Well, come on then boys!" and the seven of them traipsed into the forest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night, after a rousing afternoon of Quidditch, and a couple exciting games of Gobstones and Wizards Chess, the Weasleys and company said their goodnights and went off to bed. Harry lay awake for a long time; he couldn't stop thinking of Ginny. A day without her was like rubbing alcohol into a cut. He was trying to decide if it was worse to see her and not be with her, or be apart from her entirely when he heard someone drop something in the hall. Harry checked his watch, and saw it was 1:30 in the morning. He was very tired now, and debated sleepily whether to go see who was about wandering, or to actually go to sleep. But when he heard someone throwing up in the bathroom he rocketed out of bed and flung himself down the hall.

"Ginny?" he asked quietly, knocking on the bathroom door. The door was opened to reveal a red eyed, wet faced Ginny, her hair hastily tied back and escaping it's captor. He caught her in a tight hug and moved into the small room, closing the door.

"Ginny, are you alright? What's wrong?" even as quiet as it was, Harry's voice was full of concern. "Did you drop something in the hall and hurt yourself? And were you throwing up again?"

"Yes, I threw up again," she started, shakily. "And I dropped my cauldron."

"Your cauldron? Why do you have your cauldron in the middle of the night in the

bathroom?" He noticed it sitting in the sink, brewing something.

"Well, Harry…you see," she choked up a bit, but bit her lip and continued, "I think that the reason I've been throwing up so much is, well… is that …I think, I think I'm pregnant," she finished, her voice barely audible. But Harry had heard her, and his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. He couldn't breathe.

After about a full minute of trying to get some words out he managed "You sure?" in a very high pitched voice.

"No, I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure. That's why I had my cauldron out. I found a pregnancy potion in one of Moms old books. I'll know in another hour…I'm so sorry, Harry!" she burst into silent tears.

"Ginny! What are you sorry for!" He exclaimed, coming to his senses a bit after the initial shock.

"We-welllll," she wailed a bit, "I mean, I dragged you into this whole mess now and you're about to leave and I just can't believe what I did and…"

"Ginny!" Harry covered her mouth so he could speak. "Ginny, this is my fault just as much or more then yours! Please, don't worry. We're in this together." She seemed to crumple before she ended sitting on the floor. Harry followed her, staring into her eyes, his own green orbs filled with love.

"Harry, there's no one better then you on this entire earth. I am so lucky." She rested her head on his chest. "But I'm just so scared."

"Shhh…" he comforted her, stroking her forehead. "It'll be alright. We don't even know for sure yet, right? So lets just wait…" But the truth was he was scared as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry woke up with a start as he realized that light had begun to come through the bathroom window. He was confused, where was Ginny? Hadn't she fallen asleep on him last night? But then he saw her, sitting next to the door, her knees curled up into her chest.

"Gin?"

"I can't…look at it," she said slowly, staring straight ahead. Harry got up, took a deep breath, and walked to the sink. Peering inside he saw that the cauldron now held a liquid of a rose-pink color.

"Ginny, we're pregnant." He couldn't look at her. He felt awful. _If anyone's at fault here, it's me!_ He thought. _And here I am about to leave for Auror training soon, and she still has a year of school left. And OH MY GOD, _another thought had struck him._ They will kill me. I won't get to training even because all the Weasleys will kill me! _

He slumped down the wall and put his head in his hands. He didn't want to loose the Weasleys. They were the only family he'd ever had. _Maybe I'm not meant to have a family. They either hate me, or I screw it up, or they die, but I'm always alone. _ He realized something then.

Scrambling to his feet he grabbed Ginny's hands before she turned on the faucet she was reaching for.

"Ginny," he said, "I swear you and this child will never be alone. I will never ever desert you. I now have something to live for even more then before. If I face Voldemort again someday, or any assailant I have, I promise I will fight with every ounce of strength I possess so that I may get back to you. I love you…"

Her eyes welled with tears. "I love you too," was all she managed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry and Ginny's troubles were far from over. He stumbled back to his room in a stupor, trying to figure out how he would survive the day. He wasn't sure if today was a worse or better day to find out about Ginny, (or even if there was a worse or better time). Today was the day of the big graduation party that Mrs. Weasley had been planning. On one hand, he'd have to act like he was having fun, while a pit of emptiness gnawed at his insides. Then, alternatively, he could quite possibly disappear; with all the people present, they were sure not to notice his disappearance.

_Poor Ginny…_He thought. _If I think something is gnawing at my inside, imagine her._ Though somehow, when he made it downstairs, Ginny looked fresh and content. Although puzzled at her behavior, it gave Harry some strength, and he smiled as he greeted the family.

A few hours later, with tables laden with dishes placed outside (that had temperature moderation charms placed on them, of course) the guests started to arrive. Harry managed to have a good time greeting his fellow Hogwarts students and reminiscing about the past. Somehow he managed to temporarily forget the days' earlier events.

Just then a tinkling glass could be heard, and a very familiar face stepped onto the platform that the Weasleys had erected in a corner of their yard.

"Dumbledore!" Harry and Ron, who was standing next to him, exclaimed.

"When'd he get here?" Ron mused. Harry just shrugged.

"Goodevening to you all," Dumbledore said. "I have been most graciously invited by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to speak on the subject of a few certain Hogwarts alumni this evening. I'm sure you all know who I'm talking about, since this party was thrown in honor of them." The crowd chuckled lightly. "I have had the pleasure of being educated from these three bright youngsters for the past seven years-yes, educated. Although I have tried to teach them, I feel that I am the one who has come out of this with more.

First, I wish to address Mr. Ron Weasley. Your undying friendship, loyalty, and bravery will undoubtedly lead you to great places in life. I believe that you have the strength of a man twice your age. You will be a great asset to our staff at Hogwarts in the fall." The crowd stirred. _Ron working at Hogwarts? _They all thought. _Impossible! _ Ron squirmed, looking down. Dumbledore smiled.

"However stunned you may be, Ron has generously accepted my request for him to fulfill our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher post. Although he is young, he is not lacking in practical experience or knowledge of the subject. He will also be accompanied and coached by none other then Remus Lupin, who, thanks to a nice little invention from a certain student of mine, is no longer plagued by werewolf symptoms.

And that brings me to that very student herself. Miss Hermione Granger. Words cannot describe your aptitude for learning, or teaching for that matter. You have accomplished so much more that many wizards have ever done. Within only two months of experimentation, you single-handedly produced a charm to reverse the side affects of a werewolf bite. Countless people will thank you forever for this amazing find." Hermione blushed, and Dumbledore continued.

"It is my great pleasure to inform you Miss Granger, that the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Muggle-Worthy Excuse Sector, the Department of International Magical Cooperation, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the Department of Experimental Charms all want you to come work for them. Not to mention that the new Mistress of Magic herself wishes for you to become her personal assistant." Hermione's jaw dropped. _The Mistress of Magic herself! _She thought. She wondered what it would be like to be working next to a witch as talented as Miranda Goshawk. Not only had she authored _The Standard Book of Spells_ series, but she had developed numerous new charms and potions for the Wizarding world. She was also very talented in Muggle Relations and International Magical Cooperation. She was a key player in keeping the Wizarding world held together while battling Voldemort.

"And that brings me finally to Mr. Harry Potter." The crowd was completely silent, it was as if no one even breathed.

"I have made some of the gravest mistakes of my whole life with you, Mr. Potter, yet every time you manage to defeat our enemy. You are burdened with more than any person, let alone a 17 year old deserves, yet you have always shouldered it with more dignity and confidence than I could have ever imagined. You have taught me so much about life and how to prepare for the battles to come.

You have been born into something that I would never wish upon anyone. However, you Harry, are the only one who I believe can triumph over his fate. I have complete faith that you will work wonders as a member of our Auror team. I also hope that someday you can find the happiness, peace, and love that you deserve." Dumbledore finished his speech with a wink and a small nod to each Harry, Ron and Hermione. The crowd applauded enthusiastically, however Harry's insides buckled once again. He left Ron and Hermione bickering ("I didn't know you had gotten a job at Hogwarts! Why didn't you tell me!") when he caught Ginny's stare.

Quickly the two escaped into the house and upstairs into Ginny's room.

"Oh Harry!" she started crying again as she threw herself into his arms. Harry's

heart sank. All Ginny seemed to do nowadays was cry.

"Ginny, please don't cry," he pleaded. "Why aren't you happy?"

"Oh, Harry, it's this darn pregnancy that makes me so moody…I'm sorry! But…it's just…Dumbledore's right…you've had so much hardship, and you only deserve the best. And here I am dumping more hardship on you! You just need relaxation and…"

"Ginny! This is a bump in the road! The real hardship would be not having you at all! Remember what Dumbledore said? That I needed love too? Well, he was right Gin, I need that the most. And you're the one I love." He kissed the top of her forehead and rubbed her temples a bit as she rested her head on his chest.

"Wait!" she said suddenly. "Are you calling our CHILD a BUMP in the road!"

"Erm, that's not how I meant it Gin!" Harry tried to cover his slip. He hadn't meant it that way; it was just the way it had come out. "I meant that the situation of telling everyone is the bump, not our kid!" _Wow. _The thought hit him. _Our kid. Shit._

"Oh, yeah," Ginny said. "I forgot we have to tell them."

"When do you want to?"

"Not tonight. Let's let the party be a nice memory. How about tomorrow…after breakfast? I'll tell Mum and Dad alone."

"No Gin, not alone, I'll be there," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"But…"

"Ginny, it's my child too, and I know your parents will hate me and that your brothers will kill me. But hiding from them would only make it worse. I want them to know that I'm not going to leave you for anything." How could she argue with that? Instead she just replied with "I love you," and the two headed back downstairs for the remainder of the party.

**Authors Note:** Please Review:D Thanks so much to my first reviewer, Blackei! I am not sure I like the flow of this chapter, please tell me what you think. I feel that a revision may soon be in order here sigh lol Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Truth Be Told

**Chapter 5: Truth Be Told…**

Harry slept soundly that night, as did the rest of the Weasleys, exhausted by the festivities of the previous night. Something shook Harry violently.

"Whaaa? What!" he mumbled, groping for his glasses. Putting them on he found he stared into the identical faces of Fred and George.

"Ginny wants you," George said.

"Huh!" Harry exclaimed, completely flabbergasted. How could the twins know about them? He started to panic.

"Yea, 's weird? No? Ginny's puking her guts up in the bathroom, but she won't let none of us in! Finally she said 'If you must send someone in here, then make it Harry!'" Fred told him doing a perfect impersonation of his younger sister. "Dunno why she wants you mate, but please, can you get her out of there? I really need to go…"

"And I need a shower!" George piped in. Harry laughed, their secret was safe.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do," he replied and got out of bed.

As he walked down the hall he realized that today their secret would be exposed for real. Worrying about someone finding out was always something that plagued them, but now it would be gone. Sadly, with it's leaving would bring a whole new amount of things to worry about, like how badly he would be crippled after the Weasley boys pummeled him. He mused that after they beat him enough physically, they would remember that they were wizards, and pull out their wands. He just hoped that there weren't any permanent marks. He already had one that was bad enough.

"Alohomora," he whispered as he reached the bathroom door, relishing the fact that there were no holidays to permit him from doing magic anymore. It felt good to be a full fledged wizard.

Ginny was sitting on the floor once again, her head leaning back against the wall. He locked the door behind him and kissed her on her forehead, pulling her to her feet. Then he quickly laid a charm on the door so that anyone who heard them talking wouldn't be able to make out the words they were saying—even with extendable ears.

Wrapping her arms around Harry she said "I don't know what possessed me to ask for you, but I figured it would just be good to see you before…you know…and since we're getting it out anyway…"

He just smiled and said "I know, I'm glad you called me. I'd kiss you, but, well, you've been throwing up." She punched him playfully and made for the door.

"AHHH! FINALLY!" Fred exclaimed and raced into the room. "Nice going Harry! I owe you!" he shouted from inside. _No way Fred._ Harry thought. _It's definitely me who owes you…_He started thinking of what life without the Weasleys would be like, but finally forced himself to think of other things. It was just too painful to think about.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were all sitting around the table chatting as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cleaned up from breakfast.

"You all right, Ginny?" Bill asked from his seat next to her.

"Yes, I'm fine!" she said defensively.

"Ahh, Gin, don't lie! Fred and I heard you puking your guts up in the bathroom this morning!" George put in.

"Ginny! You're still sick!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us!"

"What's all this about being sick?" Mrs. Weasley piped in cheerfully.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Actually, Mum, Dad…can I talk to you guys alone?" Harry coughed.

"Hey we wanna hear!" one of the twins exclaimed as Harry coughed again, trying to get Ginny's attention.

"Oh yea," she said noticing. "Harry too."

"No fair! If Harry gets to hear then I want to too!" Ron shouted as arguments began to fly across the table.

"BOYS QUIET!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Fine Ginny, Harry," she said looking a bit perplexed. "Lets go into the parlor." The four of them left the table, with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looking confused, and Harry and Ginny looking like they were headed to their doom. The other Weasleys and Hermione simply sat there looking stunned.

When they left, Ron said "What the heck could that be about!" George smiled.

"Looks like a job for our extendable ears, my dear little brother. I bet with all their confusion they forgot to charm the room!" The five Weasley brothers faces lit up but Hermione said "Hey, guys, don't you think we should afford them their privacy? I mean obviously they had something important to say or they wouldn't have…"

"Ahh Hermione!" Ron groaned. "That's _exactly _why we have to hear what's going on!"

He and Hermione continued bickering until Fred and George came back downstairs with six sets of ears. Finally she gave in and took a set, and the six of them went to the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, dear what is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked tentatively. She and Mr. Weasley looked a bit uncomfortable. Ginny was having a hard time, as silent tears began to roll down her face. Harry wished he could put his arm around her, but he thought that a display of affection in front of her parents wouldn't be too good right now.

"Mum….Dad…" she started, barely managing the words. "I'm, well, I'm so sorry!" she started sobbing.

"Well, for what, dear?" Mr. Weasley said innoscently.

"Well, it's because, it's because that I'm…" Harry hung his head, looking at the floor. _Here it comes._ He thought. "I'm pregnant!" she sobbed.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's faces held looks of utter disbelief, and stared a Ginny in the split second until the door of the parlor burst open, and the Weasley boys charged into the room.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Bill yelled, pushing Harry out of the way. Ron was completely red faced and the twins and Charlie looked positively murderous. Mr. Weasley had finally come to his senses and was consoling a sobbing Mrs. Weasley.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" Charlie screamed. "I WANNA KNOW WHAT SON OF A BITCH DID THIS TO MY LITTLE SISTER!" Ginny couldn't do anything but keep crying into her hands.

For no good reason except possibly he might have thought it would make Ginny stop crying, Harry cried out "I am! I'm the father!" However, no one heard him over the roaring Weasleys, save for Hermione who stood in the doorway. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a tiny o.

He had to stop Ginny's pain. Her brothers were barreling down questions on her, completely stressing her out. He tried again, louder. "I AM! I'm the father!" The Weasleys looked at him, astonished and silent, but then Fred said "Nice try, Harry, but it's not time to play the hero now," facing Ginny, he said again, "Who's the father Gin! Tell us now!" Harry threw his arms down at his sides, exasperated. "I'm not lying!" he hung his head, as tears started to form in his eyes. _Not now Harry, don't cry in front of them!_ he willed himself.

"I really am the father!" At that the Weasleys slowly turned to face him. Mrs. Weasley stopped her sobbing to look at his face, and she gasped as the truth dawned on her. Harry gulped as the five Weasley brothers started closing in on him. Finally Ron spoke, well, he shouted "HOW COULD YOU! SHE'S MY SISTER FOR GODS SAKE! SHE'S NOT JUST SOME TOY TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH AND THEN LEAVE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, THAT'D IF I FOUND OUT I'D ASK 'WELL, WAS SHE A GOOD SHAG?' HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING TO HER LIKE THAT!" Harry stuttered, trying to find his words, but none would form. He saw Fred and George begin to rush at him from either side in his peripheral vision, when a smaller red streak blurred in between the crowd and stopped herself in front of Harry.

"STOP!" Ginny screamed. "Please," she sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please don't hurt him!"

"Ginny, he's just gonna get as much pain as he's caused you!" Bill told her.

"HE HASN'T CAUSED ME PAIN!" she screeched. The brothers stopped, stunned. She buried her head in his chest and continued, a bit muffled "It's just as much my fault as it is his." Before her brothers had a chance to respond, Mrs. Weasley herself made her way to Ginny, still wrapped around Harry.

"How…could…you!" she whispered, eyes brimming with tears. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!" she shrieked, causing Ginny and Harry to jump. Ginny began to shake violently.

"Please! Could you guys tone it down! I know you're mad, and you have every right to be, but she's pregnant for gods' sake!" Harry said defensively, wrapping his own arms around her and staring defiantly at all of them. Their faces all registered shock and realization. Slowly, each of the Weasleys began to sit down. Harry pulled Ginny towards the oversized chair behind them.

Mrs. Weasley appeared to be trying to collect herself, so Mr. Weasley asked the question on everyone's minds: "How?" his face was a horrible picture of disappointment and shame. Since Ginny was still shaking and buried in his chest, he decided he should answer.

"Well, one time…a friend gave us this drink. And we didn't know, but the drink took away inhibitions…and yeah, well, it lead to this." He finished somewhat lamely. The Weasleys continued to sit in silent stupor, so Harry continued. "I'm so sorry," he said, hanging his head again. "If we were in our right minds, this wouldn't have happened. I love Ginny and I'd never do anything to hurt her…"

"Wait, you what!" Ron exclaimed.

"Huh?" Harry's head snapped up.

"You LOVE her? Really? Or do you just like to get her in the sack!" Ron looked positively vicious, but Harry was sick of it. He pried himself away from Ginny and stood up.

"YEAH Ron, I DO! I'm sorry if it pains you to hear it, but I love her very much! She is amazing and beautiful and sincere, and she is intelligent and funny, and she understands me like no one else! She is the only one who has ever made me feel complete, and has given me something real to fight for me for! She's my other half," he finished, still staring into Ron's eyes. They were still menacing, but their look had softened quite considerably. "And I understand if you all never want to see me again, but I have to tell you that I'm not going to leave Ginny alone through this. I've already promised her I'd be here for her and our…child."

Mrs. Weasley drew a sharp intake of breath. "Harry," she started quietly. "Do you think we'd disown or throw out Ginny over this?"

"No," he said slowly, scared now that the thought hadn't occurred to him.

"Then why do you think we'd do the same to you?" Now there was something he hadn't expected, he thought, but Mrs. Weasley continued then.

"You are just like another son to us Harry, and as you've both told us, it was a mutual fault. I am very, very disappointed in your judgment, but I could never cast either of you out. You have become very dear to us, and now you will really more a part of this family, I guess. I am happy that my daughter has found someone she loves so much," Mrs. Weasley said with tears in her eyes. "I am not happy about her state, but nothing can be done now, so we will have to learn how to cope with it."

Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill all looked as though they had come to terms with it and were angry at the situation, but not so much at Harry as he would have thought. Ron however, just kept shaking his head and turning redder and redder. Mr. Weasley seemed to notice the same thing just then.

"Well, Harry, Ginny, Hermione," he said noticing Hermione's wide eyed stare from the doorway. "Why don't you three go outside for a bit so we can talk over some things. Okay?" The three willingly obliged, though Ginny insisted on keeping Harry from full breathing capacity by gripping him tightly around his middle. He did not protest, instead, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving her the assurance she so desperately wanted.

**Authors Note:** Okay, I know it's short, but I feel like a lot happened ;) I also am not sure if I can get another chapter done this weekend, but I'd expect it early in the week if not. Please **Review!** Even if you just read it, I'd love to hear a quick blurb from you. And if you don't like something about it, please tell me! I hope my story is interesting for you all! And remember that this story is RomanceAction Adventure, so there's lots more to come from this one…;) Thanks for reading,

Zoë


	6. Chapter 6: Reasoning

**Chapter 6: Reasoning**

Ron paced in his room. The Weasleys had all just discussed what to do with Ginny's situation, his parents stressing that they must not make her feel worse and only support her now. That also included being as nice as they could towards Harry.

"What's done is done," Mrs. Weasley had said. "All we can do now is love them like before."

Ron, however, was blistering mad. As he paced he muttered things like "best friend," "my own sister," and "gonna tear…" angrily. However, he hadn't hit Harry that morning, a decision he both regret and understood. If it had only been another day, he would have pounded Harry.

"Like he deserves," Ron muttered. But it hadn't been another day, and after what had happened last night…

"_Ron! I didn't know you had gotten a job at Hogwarts! Why didn't you tell me!" Hermione had said._

"_Yeah, well, if I told you then you would probably go on lecturing me about how I'm unqualified to be a teacher and then start planning my lessons for me…" he drifted off noticing she was still staring at him with a huge smile plastered to her face. With a squeal she jumped and threw her arms around him._

"_Well done Ron! I know I probably should say those things, but somehow I'm just very proud!" She kissed him on the cheek, and walked away still smiling, but a hint of rose now graced her cheeks._

_His stomach flip-flopped. The way her eyes had lit up when she was proud of him…he stopped the thought there. As he watched her walking away, he tried once again (uselessly) to convince himself to let go of his feeling for her, because Hermione obviously didn't feel the same way. Finally, he lost her face to the crowd as his family came over to congratulate him. _

_About an hour later, he realized that he hadn't seen Hermione since Dumbledore's spech. He searched the crowd and the house, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Using a handy spell he had learned while practicing for the 3rd Triwizard Task, Ron whispered "Excutio!" to his wand, initiating the Locator Spell. _

_Following the magically lit path, he found Hermione sitting on the same rock she had found him on that winter. He sat beside her._

"_Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked. Then, as he tried to make eye contact, he noticed her eyes were red. "Are you okay?" he asked quickly, with concern showing in his own. Taking a deep breath, Hermione answered._

"_I just realized," she said slowly and shaking, "That this is the end. You go back to Hogwarts, I go to the Ministry, and Harry's off to Auror training." She was quiet a moment as the realization that things were never going to be the same hit him too. _

"_Promise me, though, Ron, that we'll always be friends?" she still hadn't looked at him._

"_Always," he whispered, and hesitatingly put an arm around her shoulders. "I promise things won't change between us, Hermione," he said more assuringly._

_Finally she looked up into his eyes, her own beginning to fill with tears._

"_What if I want things to change?"_

_Suddenly Ron understood. He was finally hearing what he had assured himself he never would. As soon as the brief second of shock left him, he pulled her close for the kiss they had both been needing for so long. _

_Ron thought he might melt from the softness of her lips, the way her tongue caressed his own. Running his hands through her hair, he felt he had been granted the greatest gift the world could offer. _

"_I don't deserve you," he whispered softly when they paused to breathe. Cradling his head between her hands she asked,_

"_Ron, do you love me?"_

"_Yes," he answered unhesitatingly._

"_Then what does anything else matter?" she said sweetly. _

"_But I've been such a…"_

"_Prick? Jerk? Idiot? Yes, yes, I know. Believe me, I've noticed," she said dryly. "But you did it because you were in love with me. And frankly, I wasn't all that kind at Christmas, flaunting around like that. I should have noticed, Ron…and I don't just mean that I should have noticed your feelings for me, I mean I should have noticed my feelings for you…"_

"_You…" he looked at her in awe. "You are amazing," he finished. "I'm sorry I hurt you, though."_

_She looked straight into his eyes. _

"_Just don't do it again," she said seriously, then broke into a grin and pulled him close again. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_That night, Ron had lain in bed awake for many hours. He couldn't think about anything other than how stupid he had behaved recently, and how much he needed Hermione now. How had he survived without her this close? The thoughts continued to race though his head. _

_When he heard Harry leave for the bathroom in the middle of the night, he quickly arranged his pillows to make it look like he was still sleeping and apparated to Hermione. _

_With a CRACK he landed in the dark corner of Ginny's room, next to her bureau. He noticed that the door was ajar, and Ginny was away from her bed. "What luck," he thought, and began to tiptoe to Hermione's sleeping form. As he began to lean over her…_

_"INCERCEROUS!" Hermione had flipped over and pointed her wand at his face with amazing speed, and now long ropes sprang forth to tie Ron tightly. She jumped from her bed as he hit the floor saying "Lumos!" to see the face of her presumed attacker._

_"RON!" she whispered loudly. "What ARE you doing here! You can't just apparate into my room in the night! What did you think? That Ginny and I wouldn't wake up? You're damn lucky she's not here right now…and you think I'm not going to think that someone apparating into here is trying to hurt me! Come on, Ron, how thick can you get? You half scared me to death with this little stunt, not to mention what would happen if someone were to find us in here! To think the trouble we would get into! I certainly don't want to anger your parents after all they have done for us with this party and keeping me here as a guest…I mean they went out of their way to do this for us, and shouldn't we show them a little respect? Hmm?" Ron simply looked at her, since the ropes were tied tight around his mouth as well._

_"Bah," she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Evanesco," she muttered and the ropes disappeared. Ron got to his feet grinning foolishly.   
_

_"I just wanted to see you, Hermione. I couldn't sleep…All I could do was think about you and…" at this Hermione sighed again. _

_"Alright, Ron…I admit I couldn't sleep either, okay? But promise me you won't be this stupid again, alright?" He nodded. "Well, since we're up, why don't we go someplace…where we can be…well, you know." Alone. He realized she meant. He grinned as she blushed._

_"Hold on while I…" she waved her wand, "Abeo Discumbo! There," she smiled looking at her handiwork. Her spell had achieved what Ron's pillows had done for him. Her bed now looked occupied._

_"Where do you learn all these spells?" Ron wondered aloud._

_"From books, Ron. You know…I read them. You should try it sometime," she said raising an eyebrow, but then smiled and pulled his hand. "I know the perfect place to go, come on!"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Hermione had ended up taking Ron to her house. Her parents had gone to visit family for the week, so they had the house to themselves. They had Flooed there (Hermione had gotten her house hooked up to the Floo network) since Ron had never been there before, and apparating to a place you didn't know could be dangerous. _

_It was a nice house in the suburbs complete with a picket fence. The place was also spotless. Although it was a bit scary for Ron, he didn't care. He and Hermione had the whole night to themselves. She had taken him to her room where they had talked for hours, finally settling down together on her bed, just for the sheer joy of being near each other. As Hermione dozed off, he traced the lines of her body with his fingers. He kissed her neck and shoulders, and tried to quell the strong desire he felt growing inside of him to be with her…completely. If only she would just turn around and kiss him and then…_

_He realized later that he was thankful she hadn't woken. He didn't know if he could have controlled himself. She was too wonderful._

_They apparated back to their rooms that morning, planning to tell Ginny and Harry (if they woke to see them apparating in) that they had been downstairs and had just come up. However, they were lucky, and when they arrived, Ginny and Harry both weren't in their rooms._

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ron had to sympathize with Harry and Ginny's plight a bit after his occurrence the night before. He realized that there was no way the same thing could not have happened between himself and Hermione if they had had the drink Harry and Ginny had. He hated this fact almost as much as he hated Harry right now. _Well_, he thought, finally arriving at a coherent thought. _I don't have to pound him, but I also don't have to speak with him! Mum and Dad did say to be nice to him, but I don't think that anything I could say would be polite._

With that, Ron made his way downstairs for breakfast.

**Authors Note: **I tried really hard this chapter to get the R/H relationship more believable. Someone mentioned to me that Hermione and Ron's dialogue didn't seem quite right, so I hope I fixed that here. I also want to say that a couple of the spells are real from the books, and the others are combinations of Latin words that have the basic meanings for the spells (like JK does for her books). Also, thanks to **wickedharrypotterfan **who made me realize that I needed to justify my decision for having Ron not pummel Harry. But don't worry, he's not going to be particularly nice to him in the future ;)

I also want to say that I am SO SORRY that this Chapter took so long to go up : ( I have been swamped! I now have a middle and end for this story, but I'm working on the fillers to those points now. I hope to have the next chapter up this week, especially since this once is so short.

**Thanks again for reading, and I hope you take the time to review! I would love to hear your feedback!**

Zoë


	7. Chapter 7: Discoveries and Division

**Author's Note:** Just to let you know, some of the content in this could be deemed inappropriate for the youngin's…haha I just said youngin's! ah! I said it again! Youngin's! hahahahahaahaaaaaaa…

Okay, well, read if you want to. I hope you do :-D I swear the writing isn't as crazy as my ramblings ;-)

I also think this chapter is quite a bit longer than the others. I hope you enjoy it. I also think that this is one of the last drama/crying chapters for quite a bit. I believe things will pick up from here…;-)

And lastly, thank you so much to all my reviewers! It means so much to me to get positive feedback!

Zoë

**Chapter 7: Discoveries and Division**

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny had settled on a bench in the corner of the garden. Ginny was still clamped around Harry's mid section, crying silent tears into his shirt. Even thought the dampness was beginning to become more than a nuisance, he kept quiet. Frankly, he couldn't understand how he had gotten out the parlor with no injuries. _They'll probably come for me later, when no one's looking,_ Harry mused.

"Ginny, Harry?" Hermione's voice broke his train of thought. They both looked up at her, questioning.

"Well, I don't mean to be forward, but how much do you two know about pregnancy, or raising a kid? I mean, Ginny, you're the youngest, and Harry, you're the only child, so, well, you haven't really been exposed to a lot of children."

"Uhhh…" he stammered, looking at Ginny for help.

"I guess that means not much," she said, sitting up and wiping her eyes. Then a new thought formed in her head. "God, Harry, I didn't realize that we are so not ready for this!" Her eyes started to brim with tears again as he enveloped her in his strong arms.

"Gin, I didn't mean to upset you, I was only trying to offer that I could pick up some books about babies and such for you guys if you'd like," Hermione said gently.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ginny wiped her eyes once more. "The pregnancy makes me much more moody than normal, but yes, I think we'd love some books. That's a great idea." Hermione beamed.

"And, also…" Hermione started timidly, "Have you spoken to Dumbledore about this yet?"

Harry realized that he hadn't thought that far. _My God. What will Ginny do this whole year at school without me there!_ He looked at Ginny, pain filling his eyes. Her own were wet again.

"You know we have to tell him, Gin," Harry said. "And probably the sooner the better. He'll know how to handle it and what to do." Ginny nodded her head, shivering a bit.

"I just hope I can finish school," she said. "Can we go there now?"

"I don't see why not," Harry realized. He smiled. "I bet that Dumbledore is already expecting us. That bloke knows everything." Ginny's smile was shaky but genuine. They said their goodbye's to Hermione, telling her to inform the family of their whereabouts and then snuck inside to the kitchen fireplace to Floo there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah! Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley! A little bird told me I might be expecting you!" Dumbledore stroked the phoenix, Fawks, with a wink and a smile. "What brings you two to my office during your holiday?" He then noticed the somber looks on their faces.

"Is everything alright?" he asked in a gentler tone. Ginny and Harry made their way to the squashy armchairs on the other side of his desk.

"Well, not really Headmaster," Harry said, not daring to meet his eyes.

"Oh? And what is the matter that I could help you with?"

"Well, sir," he took a deep breath and looked up into Dumbledore's eyes. _I've got to act like a man if I'm going to be a father soon,_ he decided.

"Well, Ginny is pregnant," he had never seen Dumbledore look so shocked.

"And I'm the father," he had never seen Dumbledore look both shocked and angry at the same time. In fact, he had never seen anyone accomplish such a feat.

Dumbledore drew a deep breath.

"Does Miss Weasley's family know?" he asked. Ginny and Harry nodded.

"When will the baby be due?" Harry drew a sharp intake of breath. This was Dumbledore's way of asking if the baby had been conceived at school. Harry realized later that it could have been much harsher.

"February 15th," Ginny answered.

"I see," was his reply as he strummed his long fingers. He looked at them silently for a while. Then finally he asked, "Who else knows?"

"Just the Weasleys and Hermione, well all the Weasleys save for Percy," Harry supplied. Quickly Dumbledore scribbled something on a piece of parchment. Handing it to Fawks he said, "Please take this to the Weasley residence, my friend. It is of utmost importance." Fawks chimed his understanding and took off out a window.

Dumbledore had been pacing his office for quite some time before he spoke again.

"Miss Weasley, am I right to believe you wish to stay at school?"

"Yes, very much so," Ginny replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"I see. Although normal procedures indicate that a pregnant student should be sent home for self-study, I believe it is imperative for Ginny's safety that she stay here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore stated.

Harry was completely confused. "Sorry, Headmaster. Her safety? What do you mean?"

For the second time in his life Harry had shocked Dumbledore. The old man just stared at him for a few second before composing himself once more.

"Harry, firstly I did not think that you could have done something this irrational. I thought more highly of you. Now I am once more shocked to see that you have not only been irrational, but you are also not thinking as well. I suppose we must realize that you are only 17.

However, Harry, you have just handed Voldemort your weakness. Ginny. Your child. If he finds out about this, he could kill or torture them to get to you. I'm sorry to be blatant, but you both must realize the consequences that could arise due to your actions."

Harry stood up sharply, shaking. He walked into a corner of the room as Ginny slowly sank into her chair. He couldn't look at her face. _What have I done to her? How could I have been so stupid! How could I not have realized? _He slumped in a corner of the room, and noticed tears were running down his face. Not caring anymore, he slowly sobbed into his hands. _Ginny,_ he thought. _I can't let him hurt Ginny. How could I have done something so stupid!_

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. He had seen Harry go through many traumatic events, yet Harry had rarely cried. The only time he had seen tears on his face was when Sirius died.

Harry felt warm hands pull his own away from his face. He looked up into Ginny's blue eyes.

"Harry," she said. "I'd be lying if I said I'm not scared. But I wouldn't have it any other way…I love you."

She was too much for him. Too good for him. He hung his head. He didn't deserve her, nor did she deserve what he'd done to her. She was now in so much danger…

"Harry, please," her voice cracked a bit. "Please, this isn't all your fault…" she trailed off, realizing what she was saying wasn't helping much. Her eyes spilled with tears again.

"Harry, remember when you said you'd always be there for me?" He looked up at her slight form. "Well," she whispered. "I need you here now. Get up and stop feeling sorry about it all and hold me!" That snapped Harry out of it a bit, and he rose and collected her in his arms.

Dumbledore watched in interest as the scene between the two young lovers played out in front of him. He was sure that their love was real now. He could feel the pain that radiated in the room. It was so strong it could only come from the purest love. It pinched his heart to watch as Harry discovered he could lose the love in his life. He could tell how desperately Harry needed her.

He sighed. Somehow, even with the biggest burden a 17 year old boy could ever have on his shoulders, the Boy Who Lived had found love in the midst of it all. Remarkable. He cleared his throat.

"Perhaps you two could sit again so we may continue our conversation?" he looked at them over his half moon spectacles. Still wrapped around each other, the pair made it into one of the armchairs.

"Now, I'm very sorry we find ourselves in this situation. But we do, and we must do all we can to keep Miss Weasley safe. I think the first thing is that you mustn't tell anyone you are pregnant for as long as you can keep it covered. I assumed that no one knew of your relationship other then the aforementioned Weasleys and Miss Granger? The letter I sent to them explained that they must also keep quiet.

I know this will be hard, as you will feel sick often. I also suggest we don't even inform anyone other then Madam Pomfrey, since I don't want your teachers treating you differently since that would arouse suspicions," he noticed the bit of worry cross their faces.

"Ahh, you are wondering what about practical magic to be done in class? Well, it is safe to say that most magic you do in the classroom shouldn't hurt the baby. I will give you a complete list for what to stay away from though when term starts." He paused again.

"And finally, if anyone should find out that you are pregnant, you must not tell them that Harry is the father. This will possibly be the worst part, Miss Weasley. Your fellow students will ridicule you for your state, especially if you refuse to disclose the father. Rumors will fly, and I am powerless against them. Are you willing to do all this?"

Ginny took a deep breath and nodded. Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Very well. I will inform Poppy immediately. I believe that if you stayed in your brothers' suite that would be best. Since you would be more noticeable in your room amongst your roommates, I will think up some reason for staying with your brother that won't arouse too many suspicions." He paused and looked at them once more, however his look was softened.

"I am disappointed in you, but I am also very sorry for what you will have to endure. All of you. I will do my best to keep them safe, Harry," he finished, turning to face him.

Harry nodded. "Thank you Headmaster. I'm sorry I've let you down." The old man shook his head.

"Harry, you could let me down 100 more times and we would all still be in your debt. Learn all you can from training." Dumbledore handed them the flower pot containing Floo power from his desk.

"Do try to enjoy the rest of your vacation. Be safe," he told them. With a nod, the couple evaporated into green flames.

Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, and placed his head in his hands. This was not the way things were supposed to go. Harry had the prophecy to fulfill, and this could very potentially get in his way. Dumbledore sighed. He had a lot of thinking to do…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry did his best to forget the day they had told the Weasleys and Dumbledore, and focus on the little time he had left with Ginny. He was scheduled to leave for Auror training on the last week of June. That meant he had three wonderful weeks left with the woman he loved.

They spent most of their time near the Burrow, since any time they went out they needed to be accompanied. They didn't want anyone to even get a hint that Harry and Ginny could be involved. Still, they were happy. They spent hours talking, reading, or just sleeping, learning what it takes to be a good parent from the many books Hermione had purchased for them. Harry also learned that Ginny's favorite color was green (because of his eyes) and that she hoped their child would inherit his eyes. He learned the foods she hated and loved, the books that she could read over and over, and the little places all over her body that made her shiver when he touched. He loved to massage her back when she was sore, and softly trace on her forehead to help her to sleep.

Harry had now been moved into Percy's old room since Ron wasn't speaking to him. He and Ginny spent most of their time in there just lying next to each other on the bed. Harry wished they could have done more, but he could never do that under the Weasley's roof. Plus, there was now an "open door" policy, literally.

Slowly, the Weasley had grown to accept the young couple, and had embraced them even. All save for Ron. It pained Harry to have lost his best friend, but he realized that he had betrayed him, and that only time could heal the hurt. So instead, he focused on Ginny and their growing love.

Finally, June 30th came; Harry's last day at the Burrow. He and Ginny spent the whole day together, from sunup till well past dark, doing various things mostly in silence, just holding each other, hoping that they would never have to let go. Finally, around midnight, Mr. Weasley insisted Ginny and Harry get some sleep, and the two walked up the stairs.

Ginny didn't care that her father was right behind them. As they stopped at her door she pulled Harry into a long kiss, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered. To say anything else seemed pointless. Harry would be careful, and have a good time, and she didn't think for a second that he would forget about her.

"I love you too," he replied, holding her tight. Finally they let go and Harry went across the hall to his own room.

No more than 15 minutes later Harry heard his door creak open. He knew shadow of the person standing in his doorway anywhere.

He sat up. "Ginny?"

She closed the door quietly and rushed to his bed.

"I don't care what they will say, Harry!" she sobbed, enveloped in his strong arms. "I just want to be with you for as much as I can until you leave! Please, I just want to stay here with you tonight…"

"Of course you can, Ginny," he told her, stroking her hair. "Of course you can."

He rubbed the small of her back with one hand, while resting his hand on her belly with the other. He loved the idea that his hand was on his child. But…slowly, carefully, he ran that hand up her thigh and under her nightgown to rest it on the skin of her belly. She shivered with excitement.

"I wish…" he said, kissing her shoulders and neck.

"I know, Harry…so do I," she replied, closing her eyes and losing herself in the sensation of his lips on her.

He sighed. "But we can't." He kissed the top of her head once more and slowly drifted off to sleep, loving the feeling of his hand resting on her belly, and her hand on his.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry woke early, and got dressed while Ginny watched him, knees curled up into her chin from his bed.

"I just wish there was a way to talk to you every day. Just to hear your voice for only a minute would be so wonderful," Ginny said wistfully. He agreed. If only there was a way. He grabbed a comb out of his trunk and stood in front of the mirror, trying to tame his locks. _The mirror…_Harry thought. _That's it! How could I have been so stupid! Sirius's mirrors! _

Ginny watched, confused, as Harry jumped and ran once again to his trunk, and then to her side.

"Here!" he said, handing her the small mirror. "I think this is what we've been looking for! I can't believe I forgot about them!" He beamed.

"Uh, Harry. What exactly is this?"

"Oh, right," he grinned sheepishly. "Any time you want to talk to me, just say my name and if I have my mirror we can talk. You face and voice will come to mine, as will mine to yours."

"Oh, Harry! It's perfect! Thank you!" This time when her eyes brimmed with tears, they were of joy.

"Now I feel so much better that you have to leave…If I can talk to you, it makes it much more…bearable." Harry understood what she meant. She didn't want him to leave, but she understood what had to be done.

He stood up and packed the last few remaining items in his trunk. Turning to Ginny, he simply pulled her into his arms for a long time. Finally he kissed her passionately and pulled away.

"Be safe. I love you, and our child. Try to mirror me every night at 6, I should be home from training by then," he told her, choking up a bit.

She kissed him once more.

"I love you too; I can't wait for the holidays." It would be so long before they would see each other again.

Harry held her once more, then grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and with a loud CRACK, he was gone.

**Author's Second Note:** So what did you think? Did you like/dislike? Please tell me in the form of a **review**! Thanks!

Zoë


	8. Chapter 8: The Birthday Present

**SORRY EVERYONE THAT THIS WAS ALL UNDERLINED…I HAD TO TAKE OUT THE LINKS AND I THINK IT SHOULD WORK. IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE LINKS, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE :) **

**Authors Note: **There is a bit of a sex scene in here…young children be advised! Also, please check out this link:

which shows a layout of what I think Harry's flat would look like.

I also realized that I haven't ever said that I don't own any of this. It's all the esteemed JK's work. Power to her for such an amazing creation. Thank you for allowing us fans to go crazy with it…lol

Zoë

**Chapter 8: The Birthday Present**

The first couple weeks without Harry were terrible for Ginny. She mainly kept to herself, trying to collect her thoughts and feelings. She hated feeling weak; this wasn't the person she was! But the pregnancy just kept her emotions twisting like a roller coaster. So instead of making a fool of herself in front of her family, she retreated to the calm of her room.

The mirrors were a godsend to her. Every night at 6 PM, Ginny would be waiting desperately to see his face and hear his voice. He told her about his training (which seemed to be going well), and the people he had met (who seemed nice), and overall seemed to be doing well on his own, she thought. He simply seemed exhausted when he talked to her each night.

She knew his schedule by heart and would constantly check the clock to see what he would be doing then. _Wake up at 5:30, shower and eat…be at workout room by 6…workout till 7:30, History of Dark Magic lectures (which discussed the theories behind the dark masterminds), for an hour so that's 8:30, Practical Magic such as hexes, charms, and dueling till lunch. Lunch from 12-12:30, Concealment and Disguise from 12:30-2, Maps and Geographical Understanding from 2-3, then Stealth and Tracking from 3-4, and another bout of dueling from 4-5. _Ginny listed in her head. _Poor Harry, what a workload! He never gets time for himself. I bet he's forgotten all about his own birthday even. _

That thought startled Ginny. It was Harry's birthday just that Friday. An idea began to form in her head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Ginny! How are you feeling?" Harry asked, smiling through his mirror.

"Alright. I had some nausea today, but other than that, just the normal minor aches. Nothing I can't handle any day," she smiled back at him. She couldn't get enough of his face, or the sound of his voice. 

"So, did you do anything interesting today?" she asked.

"Well, we practiced dueling and I kicked some serious ass," he said laughing. "I finished off Seamus with one of your bat-bogey hexes, just so you know," he said winking at her now.

Ginny loved that laugh, she worshiped that laugh. The way his face spread into a smile…she wanted to desperately to press her lips against his. Her feelings were almost unbearable. However, she just smiled and said,

"Any plans for the weekend?"

"Nah, probably just sleeping as much as I can, then doing lots of written homework. Who would have known that you have to write so much to become an Auror? And then on Sunday we have a simulation to attend to." He misread the emotion on her face.

"Aww, Gin, I'm sorry I can't come home, but I really can't. If they find I've gone missing and they need me in a minute I'll get kicked out. You understand, right?"

"Of course I understand Harry," _Perfect, _she thought. _I'll use this as a cover up. I was really sad that he truly didn't remember his birthday. Oh my, this will be fun! _ "It's just that I miss you so much Harry." At least she didn't have to lie. She did miss him more then she could have ever imagined.

"I know, Gin, I miss you too. If we ever get a break, you know I will be at your side the second they let us go." The pain in his eyes almost made her heart shatter. She hadn't meant to get him upset at all! _Blast, _she thought.

Ginny smiled. "I know Harry, and that's why I love you so much. Don't worry about me, I really am doing fine," she smiled again to try to reassure him.

The two talked for about an hour each night, saying whatever came to mind, sometimes just staring at each other, or taking the mirror around with them if they went somewhere. The time Harry brought his mirror into the bathroom subconsciously, Ginny thought she might hurt the baby from laughing so much.

And each night, when he finally put down the mirror, Harry would sigh, exhausted, and flop down on his bed. He would erase the cover-up spells he had on his bruises and gashes, and the dark circles would appear under his eyes again. In reality, the people he met weren't nice, and the program wasn't fun. In fact, it was more like torture. But Harry knew he must complete it; that it was imperative for him to learn all he could so one day he might fulfill the prophecy. And also so he could provide the best protection for his family.

Training was so hard. Each day he had to use any effort he had left just to get himself out of bed. It took all his willpower to get himself to training and keep going during the day. The teachers were brutal, and Harry kept doing everything wrong. He would fall when sparing, let curses through, and forget the answers to many questions so often. He wanted to give up almost every day, but he would then think of Ginny and their child, and a new energy would surge through him. This was for them. It was his responsibility to make the world safe for their child to grow up in. Yet sometimes he wondered how he had defeated Voldemort all those other times and lived to tell the tale. If Kingsley Shackelbot could defeat him with a simple Jelly Legs Curse now, then how the heck did he push back Voldemort when he was 11? He usually gave up thinking about it then, frankly, the headache he always had didn't let much through.

After applying some healing salve to his bruises and bumps, he would usually eat something scant (he was too tired to whip up anything fancy or involved), and read a chapter in one of the books Hermione had gotten for them. He was truly fascinated by babies now, and couldn't wait to be a father. He knew he was young, but the idea of having someone, as well as Ginny, who would love him unconditionally, was amazing. He also couldn't wait to return that love, and give that child the life he never had.

That night, Harry had eaten some bread and cheese with mustard with his left hand, as his right was still sore from being broken earlier that week. He propped his book (How Good Magical Habits Learned Early Can Contribute To A More Adept Witch or Wizard: A Study of the Habits of the Wizarding World's Children, by Rinesta O'Blanken) against a jug of milk.

He sighed, rubbing his arm. He hated not telling Ginny the whole truth about his life as an Auror in training, but frankly, he didn't have it in his heart to worry her any more than she already was. He finished his sandwich, and the chapter he was reading ("How Wizarding Children Have Better Sensory Perception Than Muggle Children, And Why Parents Should Demonstrate Difficult Charms Frequently"), and set off to bed.

He had lost count of the days he had been here. In fact he didn't even own a calendar, or he would have realized that it was his birthday tomorrow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny came downstairs for breakfast the next morning looking worse for the wear. She meekly said good morning to everyone and began to nibble on some toast. Suddenly it appeared as her face turned a few shades of green and she vaulted to the bathroom.

The rest of the day Ginny stayed in her room, only to make a few trips out to throw up again. If anyone would walk outside her door she would loudly complain that they had woken her up when she had just gotten to sleep. Her mother came in a few times to see if she needed anything, but Ginny just snapped that she was fine, and would they please leave her alone so she could sleep? Finally, around 4:30 she announced she was going to turn in for the night and could they try not to make so much noise walking in the hall, and please don't even think about opening the door because she would never get back to sleep. Of course her family agreed. Ginny was quite imposing normally, and pregnant she was even scarier.

Ginny smiled as she reminisced on the day. She had done quite well, she thought. No one had noticed her slipping the Puking Pastille onto her toast, or realized that the sweat on her forehead came from a newer development of WWW, Flushed Fancies. She had pulled it all off rather perfectly, and now all that remained was getting downstairs in time without anyone noticing to Floo to Harry's apartment. Luck was on her side as Ron had mentioned going to visit Hermione that night. So when her parents went outside to sit on the porch, Ginny made her way quickly to the fireplace.

Harry's apartment was a horrible mess. There was a beat up couch, broken bookshelf, and the paint was peeling from the walls. _Why do the Aurors put up their trainees in this awful place!_ Ginny wondered, mortified. No matter now though, in less than an hour she was going to see Harry! She hopped into his shower quickly, she felt sticky from the day sitting in bed. Her hair was clean from that morning so she did not get it wet. As she washed herself she smiled at her growing belly. She had begun to show, and she knew Harry would be delighted. She also thought he would be pleased with what she had chosen to wear. She certainly hoped he would, after the trouble it took to get it! She had ordered it special and timed the delivery perfectly while her Dad was at work, and her Mum was shopping. She slipped it on and admired herself in the mirror. Then she went out of the bathroom, hid the cards and gifts he had received during the day, and hid herself to wait for Harry's arrival.

At about 5:45 Harry apparated into his apartment with a loud CRACK. Hidden behind his kitchen counter, Ginny could steal glimpses of Harry, but he would probably not notice her. As he stepped into the light she had to bite back a gasp that tried to escape her lips. Harry was bruised all over and covered with cuts and bits of dried blood. She watched as he did some quick spells to cover up all his blemishes and then went for his mirror, which was on his bedside table.

"Ginny Weasley," he said clearly. Nothing happened. She could see his back tense strangely. She held in a giggle.

"Ginny!" he shouted. "Why don't you have your mirror? Where are you?" he said starting to sound worried.

"I don't have my mirror because I'm right here Harry," Ginny said softly, emerging from her hiding spot.

Harry spun around.

"Ginny?" he asked, eyes wide. She was wearing a golden lacy negligee, and her hair was flowing down her back. She looked like an angel. "Is that really you?"

She nodded, smiling wide, but Harry hesitated. She realized he was hoping it was her, but wanted to be sure that she wasn't an imposter.

"Harry, your least favorite food is turnips or celery, your favorite colors are red and gold, and you donated your Triwizard winnings to my brothers to help them start a joke shop," she said, naming off some things she had learned about him recently.

A huge smile lit his face and he rushed towards her.

"It _is_ you!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her and enveloped her in a sensual kiss. Finally they surfaced, panting a little.

"How…why…how…no, Why are you here? And How?" he stumbled.

She laughed.

"Well, I snuck out, but no one will know I'm gone. Don't worry, I covered my bases. And why am I here? Well," she said kissing him, "I am your birthday present. So, Happy Birthday!"

As she kissed him again he couldn't believe he had survived a month without her. He was also flabbergasted that he had forgotten his own birthday. His thoughts were interrupted as Ginny pulled off his shirt and began to unbutton his trousers.

"Wha…Ginny…we haven't done this…well not really," Harry stammered. She had pushed him onto the bed now.

Instead of answering, she just pulled off her negligee to reveal her body with a smile. Harry's eyes grew wide. She was amazing.

She took his hand in hers and traced it over the small curve of her belly.

"Oh, my god…Ginny! That's our kid growing in there!" Ginny smiled at him

once more.

"Yes Harry, there is a child within me. Your child. So actually we have done this. And we've already gotten pregnant, so there's no harm that could come of this, right?"

Harry swallowed. He wanted nothing more then to have Ginny at that moment.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she replied.

With Ginny's help his remaining clothes came off quickly, and soon the two were one…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later, as Ginny and Harry lay next to each other on his bed, he wondered how the heck he could not remember most of the first time with Ginny. Even under the influence he couldn't believe he could forget something as amazing as making love to her. He traced the curves of her body with his finger, finally laying his hand to rest over her slightly swollen belly. He loved the feeling of her naked form lying next to his.

"What should we name the baby, Harry?" Ginny asked suddenly.

Harry thought for a moment.

"I don't know, Gin. But I'd love to be able to have a son named James," he said quietly.

Ginny turned around and took his face in her hands. Kissing him she said "I am so glad we agree. And if it's a girl? Well I had an idea…"

"Yes?"

"Lillian Rose," she replied.

"That's perfect Gin. Absolutely perfect."

"Let's not decide anything until the baby is born though, I feel it's wrong to name something you haven't seen. Is that alright?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her logic, but didn't mind.

"Of course, love," he replied. "Anything you want."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry ate his first real meal that night in a month. Ginny had taken a lot of food from her house and soon she and Harry were eating away happily.

"So, Harry. Do you want to tell me what training is really like?" Ginny asked finally.

"What?" Harry was scared. He didn't want to make her worry, she had enough on her plate right now. _How could she know?_ he wondered.

"Well, I saw you cover up your bruises…and well, I noticed that your right arm is tender. Please Harry, tell me what's going on. I can handle it," Ginny looked at him, her eyes full of concern.

"It's nothing," he mumbled and took another bite of his potatoes.

"Harry James Potter!" she said, raising her voice. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that you get to keep things from me! I can handle them just fine. I burden my own feelings on you, so please, don't think that I can't handle hearing what's really going on!" Ginny was turning red now.

"Okay, relax Gin…" he took a deep breath. "Well, frankly, training sucks. I can't seem to do anything right; I'm always making mistakes and forgetting things. Even Neville is better then me at times. I can't concentrate and so then I get hurt, and I'm battered and bruised and I feel horrible all the time. On top of it all I miss you so much and I can't stop thinking about how irresponsible it was of me to have brought a child into the world right now. I mean, I'm probably not going to live through it, Ginny. Before, it was alright that I die, because I didn't have you to live for. And now, I have so much to live for, but so little confidence in my abilities. I've walked away from Voldemort 6 times. But to kill him? I just don't know if I have it in me. I don't know if I can fulfill the prophecy," he finished, hanging his head.

Ginny stared at him a bit. Then finally she said quietly, "Harry, what are you talking about? What prophecy? I don't understand; why do you think it's your obligation to kill him? Why can't someone else do it? You don't have to be a hero for me Harry; I just want you safe and home with us."

Harry stiffened. He had forgotten he hadn't told her about the prophecy. For a minute he debated making up some lie, but then he realized he loved her too much. He knew he had to tell her.

"Actually, I do have an obligation, Ginny. Well, I have to try to kill him at least. You see, well, you remember when we were in the Department of Mysteries? Well, that thing that Voldemort wanted was a prophecy. Although it was destroyed, Dumbledore knew what it said. It said that I was the only one who could defeat Voldemort, and that one of us would die in the final fight. It didn't say which person, Gin. I have to try, but it could end up being me."

"Oh," was all she managed at a whisper.

The two stared at each other for a long while, until she finally said "Well, Harry, I think that's why you aren't doing very well in training."

"Huh? What's your reasoning?"

"Well, I think that you just have too much on your shoulders. You are so stuck on this final fight that you have lost sight of the present. There's nothing you can do to affect the outcome except for to be prepared. So try not to think about it anymore, instead, just focus on your training. And if you need to get something off your chest, please come to me Harry. I love you, and I want to be there for you," she looked at him with more sincerity then he thought could come from a person.

"Promise me Harry? Promise me that you won't keep it all in?"

"Okay, Ginny," he took a deep breath. "I actually feel a bit better already. You are so wonderful,"

"Only a _bit_ better?" she said slyly.

"Umm…well, uh…" he couldn't think of an appropriate response.

"Well, I think we should remedy that, don't you?" she moved next to him and pulled him into a romantic kiss.

"Yes ma'am, whatever you wish," he replied, smiling at her as they made their way to the bed once more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry felt renewed after his birthday with Ginny. It had helped a lot to talk with her and get what he was stressing about into the open. He had realized she was right. Since there really wasn't anything he could do about his impending battle, he should try to focus on the present and do his best not to worry so much. He couldn't fathom his life without her; their talks every night grew longer and more intimate; both learning so much about the other. As the summer drew to a close, Harry and Ginny's relationship had grown so much, as had her belly. She had to buy new robes for Hogwarts a couple sizes bigger to hide her slowly growing bulk.

True to his word, Dumbledore had thought long and hard for an excuse for Ginny to stay with Ron while living at Hogwarts. Finally, he realized that since everyone knew Molly Weasley as being a bit overprotective with her daughter, that the students would probably accept the idea that her mother just simply demanded it. With the war going on, her mother wanted her to be as close to family as possible.

Ginny smiled as she packed her last belongings into her trunk. She would miss the comfort of the Burrow, but she was excited to be entering her last year at Hogwarts. And living with Ron was comforting as well, even if he stormed out any time she mentioned Harry's name. She sighed as she thought of this. _Harry and Ron are made for each other, _she thought, giggling at her choice of words. She knew she just had to make them Ron see that he needed Harry, and that Harry needed his friendship as well. Although Harry was doing his best to be completely honest with her, she believed he only told half the truth when talking about Ron. He told her that he missed him terribly, but left it at that. _Boys, _she thought, shaking her head. _Always so proud! Bah!_

She finished packing and called for Ron to get her trunk. Lastly, she pulled her mirror off her nightstand and took one last look around.

"Here goes nothing," she said aloud, and tucking the mirror into her pocket, shut the door.

**Author's Second Note: **Please please please please please **review**. It took me many hours to write this chapter, as it kept coming out wrong. I really would love to hear the honest truth as to what you think about it. If something didn't flow right, you didn't like the plot, something was too cheesy…well anyway, I'll stop there, put please tell me!

From here we go to Hogwarts, where I promise some more adventure will come in! On another note, I haven't forgotten about Ron and Hermione, so they will be surfacing again soon ;-) I tried to get dialogue, but I seem to have a terrible time writing any between Harry and Ginny :- ( I don't know what my roadblock is. Bah…

Well, I hope you enjoyed the read anyway. Thanks again to my lovely reviewers:

**Neni Potter** I'm so glad you like it!

**Meaghan Potter** Thanks for saying my story is the best! It brightened my day!

**Lady Gallaeta Ravelclaw** Thank you for the kind words! I'm glad you like my concept!

**Julie** I think you are the Jules who made all my graphics, right? Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing, you know you rock ;) Thanks for the help too!

**YelloWitchGrl** Thank you for the awesome review, and the lovely reading you gave me from your stories! Hope you're feeling better soon!

**ducky gustav** I'm glad you like my concept! Thanks for the review, I hope to keep you interested… :D

**wickedharrypotterfan** Thank you for the kind review! Hope you enjoyed these few chapters!

**Blackei** Thank you for reading my fic! I hope you enjoyed the rest!


	9. Chapter 9: The Whole Truth

**Author's Note:** I almost called this chapter "Ican'tthinkofanameforthisstupidchapter." The chapter isn't really stupid, or well, I don't think so. I'm just calling it names because I can't think of anything to call it. But then I did, however, the name above caused me to giggle, so I included it for your laughing pleasure. If you can't laugh at it's silliness then perhaps you can laugh at my idiocracy. Either way ;-)

Also, **PLEASE read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter**, because it contains something VERY IMPORTANT to the plot. Or well, I think so. Lol again. Wow it's late here…

**Chapter 9: The Whole Truth**

Ginny and Ron made their way downstairs to say their goodbye's to their family. When Ron was deep in conversation with her parents, she heard a small voice behind her say,

"Ginny?"

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, Gin…you know I just started work on the Experimental Charms Committee…and I came across this old book. It had a spell that I think will interest you." She looked around.

"Quick, come in here," she pulled Ginny into the parlor, "and let me show it to you."

Ginny was puzzled but followed Hermione willingly. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it to Ginny's stomach. Ginny gasped, but Hermione was already waving it and saying "Texi Ingravesco!"

Nothing happened.

"Umm…Hermione. What the HELL did you just do! You scared me to death!" Ginny said, raising her voice a bit.

"I wanted to demonstrate for you. Though it doesn't really show now…well perhaps I should have explained it first. What the spell does is hide the fact that you're pregnant. Anyone who looks at you will see a normal sized stomach," she said, smiling.

Ginny gaped. "But I can still feel it being rounded, and it looks the same to me! Are you sure it works?"

"Yes, I am sure. I know you should look pregnant, but to me, you look perfectly thin. You should know that the spell only lasts for two hours, so do the incantation as often as you can; it will renew each time," Hermione told her. "And also, don't rest your hand on your belly or anything or it will appear as if your hand is in midair. And you'll still feel pregnant, and see yourself as pregnant, so you'll be quite a bit slower than others when walking still. This spell simply disguises your state, it doesn't change it."

"Thank you Hermione, this means so much to me. It won't hurt the baby though, will it?" Ginny asked hesitatingly.

"No, don't worry! It was developed by Arnesta D'Bluios in the 16th century, specifically for pregnant women. She also developed many other spells for pregnant women, namely…"

"Thanks, Hermione, I trust you," Ginny said hastily, cutting her off.

Hermione looked slightly offended for a second, but soon her look softened.

"Good bye, Gin, I'll miss you! I'll come and visit often," Hermione told her with a wink.

She and Ginny hugged while Ginny pondered what that wink was about…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aboard the Hogwarts Express, Ginny started to feel a bit misty eyed as she thought about spending the whole year without Ron, Harry, and Hermione with her. She had friends in her own year, but as the years had worn on, Ginny had become increasingly close with the trio.

"Hey Ginny!" Colin Creevy entered the compartment she was seated in, along with a few of their year mates. Hanna Abbot settled down next to her, as her ex boyfriend Michael Corner seated himself opposite.

"Hey guys!" she said falsely, smiling brightly.

"So how was your summer, Gin? Anything interesting happen?" Hanna asked innocently.

Ginny did her best to appear nonchalant. She had been practicing for this moment.

"Well, you know, the same old. Fred and George played a couple of good pranks, but other than that," she waved her hand dismissively as her friends chuckled. Everyone knew Fred and George's antics.

"What about you guys?" she asked, eager to move the attention away from herself.

"Oh! I had the most wicked adventure with my family when we went to Greece this summer!" Colin explained, and immediately launched into his tale.

Inwardly, Ginny sighed with relief. _This won't be so bad…_she thought.

Later, as they were approaching Hogwarts, Michael looked up from the game of Exploding Snap that he and Colin were playing and asked "Hey, I wonder who's going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Haven't you heard Michael!" Hanna exclaimed. "It's Ron, Ginny's brother!"

"Serious?" he said, in awe, looking at Ginny.

"Yes," she mumbled miserably, hoping it would lead to…

"Why the long face about it Gin?" he asked, concerned.

_Yes!_ She thought. _Just what I wanted him to say…_

"Well, it's just that…well, my mum…My mum said that since there's a war going on and all, that she wants me to be close to family. So I have to live with Ron in his rooms rather than the Gryffindor Dormitory! She wrote to Dumbledore and arranged it all without me knowing!" she said, doing her best to look upset.

Her friends were outraged that she wouldn't be in the dormitories, but she assured them that there was no need to petition to Dumbledore; that she had tried to no avail, and had come to grips with it.

"Besides, I can get extra tutoring from Ron if ever I should need it," she said shrugging.

"Ooo! Look we're here!" Hanna squealed that moment, cutting the conversation short, much to Ginny's relief.

The train began to stop, so Michael and Colin cleaned up their game and began to grab the few odds and ends that they put in their pockets.

As her friends exited the compartment, Ginny briefly laid a hand gently on her swollen belly. She did her best not to waddle a bit as she exited the train. She was showing now at three and a half months, though she knew her friends had no idea. She hated having to lie, but she knew she must do so for the good of her baby and her lover. She sighed as she stepped down from the train; it would only get harder to lie from here. Just then, as if fate wanted to prove a point, Hagrids head appeared over the crowd.

"All righ' there Miss Weasley?" he said, seeming to notice her walking a bit slower than the others.

"Oh, of course Hagrid! I'm just taking a good look at it," she lied quickly. He nodded and smiled brightly at her, making her insides twist. The once again, she put on a smile and began making her way up to the carriages at a much quicker pace.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry strode out of Auror Training Headquarters one evening with a light step. He had just dueled Kingsley Shacklebot and had come out the victor after only a minute and half. Harry replayed the duel in his head, thinking about each move he had decided to make to counter Shacklebot's attacks. Making an impossibly quick recovery after catching a Stinging Hex, Harry had shot a powerful Stunner at Kingsley that blasted through the half of a wall he'd managed to conjure at that time.

Mad-Eye and Kingsley had shared a look unseen by Harry as soon as Kingsley was revived. Mad-Eye had simply nodded to his pupil, though.

"Nicely done, Potter. And that's enough for the day. All of you out!" The trainees shuffled out of the building.

"Hey Potter! Nice going!" Justin Finch-Fletchley said, patting him on the back. He smiled and muttered a thanks.

"What provoked the change?" Cho Chang asked slyly. "Last month you could barely shoot a curse without tripping over your own feet. And now, you're back into your element…"

"I don't know," Harry said, trying to wipe the grin off his face.

His friends laughed.

"Surrrre…" Cho said, making him blush.

Harry hung his head to hide the tinge appearing on his cheeks. He did know what had made the change of course. It was Ginny. After their talk on his birthday, he had realized that he was focusing on the inevitable, and was completely distracted from the task at hand. So the next day, when he had gone into training, he did it all with Ginny's face and wisdom fresh in his mind…

_"Potter, Finnegan!" barked Mad-Eye. "Let's see how you two pair up. You haven't dueled since Potter got lucky with a hex that finished you," he nodded at Seamus. "Potter, lets see if you can actually block some of his curses this time!" _

_Harry set his jaw grimly. It was the day after his birthday and what Ginny had said had stuck in his head. "Live in the moment, Potter," he said quietly to himself. "Focus…"_

_"Begin!" shouted Mad-Eye, as Harry and Seamus bowed to each other. _

_Seamus was quick; he immediately sent an Impediment Jinx Harry's way, assuming that he would be fighting the same person he fought a few weeks ago: slow, easy to predict, and easy to win against. Last time, Seamus had been too cocky and didn't notice the Bat-Bogey Hex that Harry through his way, permitting Harry to stun him. This time, Seamus thought he was ready for this fight. He would have been, if Harry was the same man as before._

_Seamus saw right away that something had changed in Harry. Harry jumped out of the way, shouting "Offendo!" in mid air, which shot Seamus across the room. Seamus stood up and fired a Stinging Curse at Harry, who created a shield to deflect it. _

_As soon as Harry had yelled "Protego!" to create the shield, he was off again, sending a round of curses and hexes Seamus's way. _

_Within a couple of minutes, Seamus had barely managed 4 spells of his own, when he stumbled to the ground. Thinking he was done, Harry lowered his wand._

_"AH HA!" Seamus yelled, leaping to his feet, and shouting "Expelliarmus!"_

_As Harry's wand flew through the air, he could feel his blood begin to boil. Although he knew he had no business trying wandless magic, he stuck out his hand towards Seamus, and with Ginny's smiling face filling his mind, he shouted "Stupefy!" _

_Just as Seamus caught Harry's flying wand, he fell over, stunned._

_Harry stood panting in the middle of the room. As he looked around, he realized that he had shocked the professors and his fellow students with his display._

_The room was silent except for the clink made by Mad-Eye's wooden leg as he walked towards Seamus. He stopped and looked Harry in the eye, his face very close._

_"Finally, Potter," he told him gruffly. "Took you long enough." _

_Harry sighed and smiled. This was what he was made for. Fighting, and winning. It was that moment that he first thought he may be able to defeat the Dark Lord after all…_

"Want to catch a bite to eat with us, Harry?" Justin asked then.

"Oh, guys I have something I have to do, I'll have to take you up on that later," he said quickly, glancing at his watch. It was already 5:50.

"Harry, come on! You say that every day! Are you sure?" Cho asked, smiling at him sweetly.

"Sorry, guys, I really am. I'd love to go, but I really have something to do," he told them, and with a slight wave, turned towards his own apartment.

Only a few steps away, he heard Cho shout "Hey Harry wait a sec!"

Turning, he found her trotting towards him.

"Yea Cho?" he asked, trying not to sound impatient. He hated to be late to talk to Ginny.

"Well, Harry…I was wondering if, if you'd like to go grab a bite to eat sometime. With me. Just me," she stuttered, blushing profusely.

Since he just stared at her for a minute, she felt to need to offer up: "Like a date…"

Finally finding his voice, Harry answered,

"Yeah, Cho, I understand, but…I don't mean to be mean, but I…no. Sorry, I can't." _Why am I so thick with girls? _he wondered to himself. _Except for Ginny,_ his other half reminded him. Still, he wondered how he couldn't have noticed how Cho had been looking at him recently. Sighing he put a hand on her arm.

"It's not that you aren't a really nice person, it's just that…I can't see anyone right now, okay?" It wasn't really a lie; he couldn't see anyone because he was with Ginny. But he didn't want to tell anyone that he was seeing someone, just in case it got back to Voldemort.

"Oh, don't worry, Harry," she said, sounding falsely happy. "No hard feelings, really…"

"Well, I best be going now then…" he said turning away again. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you," she replied, trying to smile.

_And now the other hard part, only just a little harder than rejecting a date when you're taken, _Harry thought to himself as he made for his apartment. _Telling the girlfriend, and trying to make it through unscathed. _Harry chuckled to himself. Sometimes he thought that he was more scared of Ginny in a temper than Voldemort any day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the Sorting Ceremony and the Start of Term Feast, Ginny stayed behind as planned, and then followed Dumbledore to his office when the other students had left. There he gave Ginny the list of things that were dangerous to a pregnant woman.

"Now, Ginny," he said with a small encouraging smile, "Why is it that you do not look pregnant? I am sure you are using some sort of spell, however, it's origin is unfamiliar to me."

"Well, Professor, I'm not sure if I can share it…" she hesitated. Had Hermione obtained the spell legally? And if she had, then why had she pulled Ginny aside to show it to her. She just didn't want to get her friend in trouble.

"Ahh, Miss Weasley, please do not fear. My lips are sealed," he told her with a wink.

"Hermione found it, Professor. She said it was developed by some lady in the 16th century who created spells for pregnant women. She assured me it is safe…"

"Well, that does make sense!" Dumbledore said happily. "I had all but completely forgotten Arnesta D'Bluios and her work. You see, her works were discovered by her husband, who was the current High Wizard to the King. Furious, he realized that she had created the spells to keep a pregnancy hidden from him because he was not the father. After she had created the spell Hermione has so cleverly discovered, she found she was passionate about finding spells for the pregnant woman, and her life's work became doing so. Well, that is, until her husband discovered that she had an illegitimate child and had her killed. Then he was said to have burned her books, but it seems that the Committee for Experimental Charms must have happened on a copy, and had it forgotten in their library.

Hermione is right; the spell will not harm you. In fact, it is quite the gift. Just be sure to repeat the incantation as often as necessary."

He paused, and rummaged on his desk for something.

"Ahh, here it is Miss Weasley! The list I promised you," he handed it to her.

Ginny looked it over.

_**Things to Avoid When Pregnant:**_

_Poison Toadstool_

_Burnt Sycamore Bark_

_A bite from a Cornish Pixie_

_Wolfsbane Potion_

_Powered Infusion of Wormwood_

_Punching Curse_

_Cutting Curse_

_Fainting Fancies_

_Animagus Forms_

_Firewhisky_

_Unicorn Hoof_

_The Cruticus Curse_

_Avanda Kedarva_

**_Furnunculus Hex (not necessarily life threatening, but can do some damage if not treated immediately)._**

_Abyssinian shrivelfig_

_Travel by Floo Powder (after 4th month)_

_and well, of course_

_Voldemort_

Ginny giggled a bit. The list didn't look too hard at least. She could pass most of her classes without a hitch. Only one thing sparked her interest.

"Sir, why are Fainting Fancies on the list?" she asked him, knowing Fred and George would be tickled pink to see that they were.

"Well, Miss Weasley, I happened to be browsing their interesting store recently and read on the back of a Fainting Fancies box that they are not to be used by pregnant women. I figured it would be safe to add them, as a precaution. If you want the reason, I'm afraid you'll have to go to your brothers for that," he said, eyes twinkling in amusement. "In fact, I might stay away from all Weasley products if at all possible," he finished, causing her to giggle.

"So, I can duel as normal in Defense Against the Dark Arts and such?" she wondered.

"Well, yes Miss Weasley. We are lucky that your brother is teaching it, so he will be able to monitor the situation for your safety. He will too be briefed on what is and isn't appropriate for you, and I assure you he will not make you seem out of sorts with the other students. However, if you were to get hurt in his class, since that is the most likely class for you to be hurt in, his concern for you wouldn't be anything other than expected, since you're his kin," he said, eyes crinkling a bit over his half moon spectacles.

Ginny smiled too. Ron always was the dramatic.

"And Professor, what happens if one of my classes requires me to come in contact with an item on the list?" she asked.

"Ahh, yes. If that should happen, just say you must go see the headmaster immediately. Walk out if they won't let you go and I will excuse you. Is that acceptable?"

"Oh, yes, Professor. Thank you for all you have done for me…for us," she said, looking earnestly into his eyes.

"It is the least I can do, my child. Enjoy your night," he told her, returning her gaze faithfully. Ginny gave him another smile and then took her leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny walked the corridors back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. The suite that she and Ron shared was located nearby, and even had a portrait that would lead into the Common should she feel compelled to venture there.

She reached the portrait that would take her to their suite. It was a picture that depicted a Beautiful Lady riding her horse in a green meadow. Ginny liked the painting; it was very peaceful.

"'Ze password?" the girl asked in a heavy French accent.

"Chudley Cannons," Ginny answered, groaning a bit at her brother's fetish.

The portrait swung open to reveal their living room. Ginny immediately stopped in the threshold; openmouthed and staring widely at the spectacle that was taking place on their couch.

"You (kiss) know (kiss) that you are (long kiss) the most (kiss on neck and giggling) beautiful (kiss, giggle) intelligent (kiss) witch there is?" Ron said, kissing the girl underneath him again. She giggled some more, then began to groan sensuously as his hands started to explore…

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Ginny screamed, unable to watch anymore. Who did he think he was anyway to bring some tramp into their living quarters and…Ginny put her hand over her mouth as Ron and the girl sat straight up, both beet red.

"Ginny, we're sorry! We didn't mean…" Ron started but then drifted off as he noticed the huge grin on Ginny's face. "What are you smiling about Gin? Now I'm all confused…"

Ginny moved across the room with her smile growing larger.

"Carry on," she told Ron when she passed him. "I'm going to bed. Night Ron! Night Hermione!"

Hermione put her face in her hands and shook her head. "Oh, that was so embarrassing Ron!" she said, giggling. "Perhaps it's time we went public?"

"Awww, come on Mione! Where's your sense of adventure? Plus, our secret's still safe, Ginny won't tell anyone!"

"That's where you're wrong. She'll tell Harry," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"What? She hasn't talked to …that evil scumbag… in months! They don't have a way of talking to each other, letters are too risky!"

"Ron; they're in love. I'm sure they have a way," Hermione told him gently.

"LOVE! What the hell sort of nonsense are you talking now! Harry and Ginny barely knew each other, ended up in bed, and now look what she's going through! My baby sister, under MY watch got pregnant by someone who I thought was my BEST friend! Do you expect me to forgive him or something!"

"It would be nice if you did Ron," said another voice. Ron and Hermione turned their head to see Ginny in her bedclothes, standing in her doorway. "He's devastated without your friendship, you know. And just so you know, Harry and I love each other very much. I wish you could see that." Her eyes began to water a bit, but she bit back the tears.

"I haven't been a baby for a while Ron. Please don't blame yourself for what happened," she stressed.

"I guess you 'didn't notice' that for the last couple of years I have been hanging around you three. And over that time I got to know Harry as a friend. But I've always had feelings for Harry, and well…I remember more than he does about that night. That drink we had took away inhibitions, but I initiated the whole thing. I took him there…if we're going to say one person is more at fault it's me. I remembered about a contraception spell as soon as we were going to…But I didn't care. My inhibitions were gone. Anyway Ron, now that things are the way they are, I wouldn't have it any other way. There isn't any other man on this earth that I would bear children for, or that I could give my love to. And frankly Ron, you should be glad that I've chosen someone that you are so close to, that you know so well, and that you already approve of. Don't say you don't! If this hadn't happened, is there anyone else you'd rather me be with?" She stared at Ron, but he didn't answer, only looked down.

"It doesn't have to be overnight, Ron, but please think about it. I know you miss him…and he misses you too. But it will be really hard if you're still fighting when we're…I mean, when the baby comes. Just think on it…" she finished. Nodding to Hermione she withdrew into her room.

Ron sat with his head in his hands as Hermione gently rubbed his back.

"When did she get so grown up?" he asked her, his eyes glassy and honest.

"When she realized she loved Harry," Hermione said quietly. "5 years ago."

Ron shook his head. It was so much to think about. Could he forgive Harry? And more, did he ever really blame him for what happened, or was Ginny right, and he was disappointed in himself for failing his duties of being a big brother? The questions were dizzying.

He and Hermione made their way to his room, with Ron still deep in thought. Once inside, Hermione discreetly cast a silencing charm, although Ron was so concentrated that he wouldn't have noticed if she'd shouted it. Sitting behind him on the bed she began to rub his shoulders.

"Ron! You're so tense!" she exclaimed in mock-horror.

"Huh? Oh yea…I'm just thinking, you know…"

"Well," she whispered, kissing his neck. "I think that this should be remedied, don't you? And I know just the thing that could help…"

Ron snapped out of his stupor when Hermione began to undo the buttons on his shirt…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny closed the door to her room with a sigh. She had been wanting to get that off her chest for months now, but it wasn't as gratifying as she thought it would be. Still she hoped that Ron would come to his senses soon.

She sat on the bed and began to pull out her mirror. It was late, but she and Harry hadn't had the chance to talk yet. She hoped she wouldn't wake him.

She held the mirror upside-down on her lap as she thought of a subject that hadn't crossed her mind before; what, with all the confusion and changes that had been occurring.

_"It doesn't have to be overnight, Ron, but please think about it. I know you miss him…and he misses you too. But it will be really hard if you're still fighting when we're…I mean, when the baby comes. Just think on it…"she had said. _

_I almost said "when we're married,"_ she realized. _Marriage. There is nothing more that I would like than to be Mrs. Potter and raise little Potter's with him. _But if the thought of marriage had taken this long for her, a girl, to realize, then she figured that Harry would never even think of it.

Sighing, she realized that she was exhausted. Perhaps she would try Harry in the morning, when she could put on a cheerful face again.

"Goodnight, my love," she said, kissing a picture of Harry by her bedside. "And my other love." Kissing her hand, she placed it on her belly. Then, with a snap of her fingers, the lights turned off.

**Author's Second Note: **A friend and reader asked me "If Ginny has this handy-dandy spell to conceal her pregnant belly, then why doesn't she go and live in the dormitories?"

Welllll….the spell only lasts for 2 hours. What would happen if she forgot to renew it in her early morning grogginess? Or what if her roommates got up earlier and noticed something? Well, it simply wouldn't do. So Ginny is living with Ron for precaution. It's just safer that way. :-D

**gallandro-83 – **Yes, I know that Harry getting beat up is a bit weird, but I wanted to show that Ginny is the one who can focus him, and give him that reason to live and learn what he can. But I can imagine them letting him go home bruised! Fighting the Dark Lord and his followers is not a weaklings game! They must learn to accept pain and live with it…But that's just my take on things ;)

Thank you for the lovely review! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story :D

**MeaghanPotter –** Aww, thank you so much! I am flattered!

**boring – **Thank you so much! I am glad you enjoy it! I have to say it truly brightened my day to have you say that I deserved more reviews. Every time I get another I swear it inspires me want to write more. I appreciate each and every one of you for admiring my work! It makes not doing my homework so much more worthwhile!

**aligindahouse – **Okay…good-ish? I'm not quite sure how to respond to this one. I'd be delighted if you'd elaborate and tell me what you did and didn't like. I'm happy to hear the flaws of my story be told to me so perhaps I can make it more pleasing to everyone in future chapters. I do hope you choose to review again :)

**YelloWitchGrl – **Thank you for taking the time to review again! I know, my dialogue is lacking, which is something I hope to have remedied at least a bit in this chapter. I seem to hit a roadblock with Ginny/Harry conversations, which is where I will start off in Chapter 10, hopefully with more success. Thanks again!

**TragicMisdemeanors –** YAY! Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate that you took the time to read my story! I COMPLETELY agree, I hate how I portrayed Ginny in the beginning. All she seemed to do was cry, and I tried to tell myself that was because of the hormones coughyeahrightcough So I hope I've got a better Ginny emerging from this chapter and those to come. Thank you so much, again!


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas

**Chapter 10: Christmas**

The next morning Harry was the one to wake Ginny from her slumber. He was a bit worried since they hadn't spoken the night before, and he just wanted to make sure she was alright. Once he was assured that she was fine, he dove right into what was troubling him.

"Gin…Yesterday…well, yesterday Cho asked me out. On a date."

Ginny stared for a good minute before any coherent thoughts formed in her head..

_How could he tell me something like this? How could he do something like this! THE NERVE! When I'm carrying his child and yesterday he was telling me how much he loved me!_ she thought. Tears began to form at her eyes but she bit them back. If Harry was going to break it off, she wasn't going to let him show how much it affected her. Well, she would at least try…

"Gin…are you okay?" Harry asked, concern laced in every corner of his face. It disgusted her.

"What, you think I would be okay with this? Just fine and dandy?" she spat.

"Well, Ginny, I knew you'd be mad, but I didn't think you'd…"

"MAD? You are going out with another girl and you think all I'd be is MAD? WELL, I have some news for you Mister Potter, but I thought that we MEANT something…"

Harry's eyes widened as she spoke. "Wait Ginny!" he shouted to get her attention.

She glared at him with glassy eyes, but quieted.

"Gin, I didn't say yes. I wouldn't do that to you! I love you Ginny, but I thought you should know that she asked me…"

Ginny stared again, but this time for a different reason. Then very slowly and carefully she said,

"I am so stupid."

Harry laughed. "I'm sorry I put you through all that though, Ginny. And if you are stupid, you are my stupid."

"Oh Harry, you are too good for me. Have I told you that?"

"Not recently," he replied, chuckling.

"I think I will tell you at least once a day from now on. And I'm sorry I overreacted. I should have trusted you…"

Harry and Ginny talked about a few other things, like the list she got from Dumbledore and her class schedule. Finally they had to say goodbye since Ginny was about to miss out on breakfast. Smiling to herself after her conversation with Harry, Ginny muttered the pregnancy spell on her way out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry arrived at training early that morning to do some extra practice in the combat room. However, just as soon as he began to start firing spells at the back wall, he heard the distinctive clink that Mad-Eye made when he walked.

"Morning Potter. A word," he said gruffly, his tone explaining that he didn't mean it as a question; merely a statement, and gestured over his shoulder to the hall. Harry nodded and followed him.

Mad-Eye did not stop out in the hall, instead he took Harry through a few different corridors and doorways, until he finally stopped in a secluded section of the building. He drew his wand and waved it at the bare wall in front of him to reveal an electric blue door. Opening it, he gestured for Harry to go inside.

Harry was surprised to see that around a table Professor Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones were seated, as well as a few other people he couldn't name. Mad-Eye gestured for him to take a seat, so Harry complied, though a bit nervously. Lupin gave him an encouraging smile which helped to ease his nerves a bit.

"Lucky thing you got here early today Potter," Kingsley said. "It would have looked a bit weird to pull you and your instructors out of class." A nervous chuckle ran through the room.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to be pert, but why am I here? And why are you all here?" Harry asked, which got another chuckle from the Aurors.

"Well, Harry, don't you get right to the point? Ha! Alright then," Kingsley said. "You are here because we need to discuss your safety. Dumbledore has informed us that there is a prophecy about you and You-know-who which puts you into a lot more danger than a normal opposer. He wouldn't tell us exactly what was in it, but would only say that you needed to be protected and learn as much as possible. That your education here was of the utmost importance and that he didn't want you to be disturbed by any attacks if at all possible. He doesn't want you to be shielded, but he doesn't want you to be put in any situation that is unnecessary. He says that you will most likely know when 'it is time.' I don't know what he means by 'time' and for what, but I assume you do."

_Yeah, that's when I have to kill Voldemort. I hope I know when it's time…_he thought. Kingsley continued,

"So in the meantime, he thought it wise that we inform you of your protection. He thought you'd be unhappy to know that we've been keeping you safe without you knowing about it.

So, your apartment has been made unplottable, and also has special anti-apparation wards on it. You are the only person who can apparate into there. As far as Floo is concerned, only someone who wants to see you and not hurt you can get through. Avery unique charm, developed by out own Emmeline. You are also watched by a shift of sentry each day and night, weather it be on site or through magic, someone is always aware of your situation," he told Harry.

"Wait wait wait…You guys are spying on me! Do you watch me every night? Do you hear what I'm saying!" Harry began to panic. He was sure he could trust the Aurors, but he didn't want to take the chance that one could be put under the Imperious Curse and leak information about Ginny to Voldemort.

"No Harry, we don't hear what you're saying, and we don't see what you're doing. We just know. We have a magical scroll which writes what you are doing at all times. So when you have a conversation with someone, it'll say '12PM Talking.' If you eat, it says '12:30PM eating.' It doesn't tell any personal details," Tonks assured him.

Harry relaxed. His secret was still safe. Kingsley continued,

"We understand that you are also well studied in Occlumency, so we do not have to worry about that form of danger with you." Professor Dumbledore had made sure that Harry was a master at this before he left.

"But please be sure that your dreams are guarded at all times," Kingsley finished. The group looked at Harry expectantly, waiting for his reaction.

He felt that he should be a bit mad that they had been doing this for months now and hadn't told him, or mad at himself for not realizing that he was being watched, but somehow he just couldn't be mad. Some sappy part of himself reasoned that perhaps it was because he was too much in love to have spiteful feelings like that. Harry almost giggled at the thought, an action that made him realize that he might really be in over his head.

"Okay," was all Harry could muster in response, as more the more complex thoughts continued to race through his head.

The table stared. Harry supposed they had expected some sort of outburst, and swore he saw a flash of disappointment in some of their faces. He grinned.

"Is that all?" he asked. For some reason, their reaction to his calm pleased him even more. He gave them another smile.

"Uh, yes Potter. That is all. Do you have any questions? Okay, then. You are free to go back to the training room," Kingsley told him, still taken aback a bit.

Harry nodded to the room, and then took his leave still wearing the same confusing grin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Time flew for Ginny and Harry. Before they knew it, the Christmas holidays were approaching.

"What do you want for Christmas, Ginny?" Harry asked her one night by mirror.

"Oh, um I don't know…" she lied. _You, you prat. I want you home with me for Christmas,_ was how she really felt.

"Oh come on Gin, you know I could get you anything in the whole world that you should so desire, so what is it that you want?" Harry pried.

Inwardly Ginny sighed again, knowing that she couldn't tell Harry she wanted him; he was stuck at training on Christmas just like all the other trainees, and he couldn't get out of it. It was part of the job. It didn't do him any good to make him feel worse about it. But still, Christmas was going to be horrible. She was now 7 months pregnant, and for some idiotic reason, her mother and father had decided to go visit Charlie in Romania for the holidays again. He told them he had some announcement, and they up and made plans before they even remembered about her. So she was spending the holiday at Hogwarts with just Ron and Hermione, which didn't really count for much because they were so absorbed in each other. Though she was glad they were finally together, she wished they would come up for air long enough to converse with her once in a while. She had to withdraw from her friends at Hogwarts so they didn't have the chance to notice anything funny with her behavior. They all tried to keep her included, but Ginny resisted, which proved to be pretty easy since she didn't live with them anymore. Still, she missed company.

But instead of burdening Harry, Ginny tried to come up with a good lie for what she wanted. _Hmm…you coming home for Christmas, getting married to you, getting a house with you, raising a family with you…that's about all I want damnit,_ she thought. She knew the lie she gave him saying she wanted a copy of "Magical Medicinal Remedies, a new Guide by Ilthan Ragpoke," made Harry a bit suspicious, but it was the best she could do. It was only a white lie anyway; she did want the book, but she wanted Harry more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well, g'nite, Gin, we're gonna turn in I guess…" Ron told her late Christmas Eve. He and Hermione gave her a hug before retreating to Ron's bedroom. She gave them a smile and then dove into her room for her mirror. She had tried Harry earlier, but she hadn't gotten an answer. Even though it was already 10 PM, Harry was not on the other end. This week in particular, the teachers had been keeping them late and working them hard. She had only talked to Harry twice in 5 days. She hated that.

Now she swore loudly. It was Christmas Eve for God damn sakes! Why did they have to keep them for so long? Tears began to form as she changed into her bedclothes. She just missed him so much, especially at times like these. She wondered how she could be carrying a child inside her and feel so empty at the same time.

She cried herself to sleep.

Only about an hour later, Ginny awoke abruptly to a whooshing sound and a flash of light against her closed lids. She knew someone was in her room now, so she soundlessly reached for her wand as footsteps approached.

"Ginny?" a voice nearby called out.

Her heart stopped. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Harry?" her voice cracked. She heard him mutter Lumos and soon she was looking into his eyes.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked aloud. His arms held tight around her soon eliminated the possibility.

There was no time for questions as his lips pressed down hard against hers. After the desperate feeling that they both had slowly melted away, the two relaxed and Harry eased his lips over hers.

Finally they separated. "I've been waiting so long to do that Ginny," Harry told her softly.

"I know," she whispered back. "So have I," and soon they were enveloped in each other again.

Harry's hands rested gently on her large belly as they kissed. Then suddenly he pulled away, staring at his hand with wide eyes.

"It kicked!" he exclaimed so innocently it caused Ginny to giggle.

"Yes silly, I told you that it's been doing that for a couple months now," she said and grabbed his shirt to pull him in for another kiss.

However, Harry pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Ginny was puzzled.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked. He looked up at her guiltily.

"I just feel like I've missed so much. I mean, we talk every night, but I haven't been here to see these changes with you. To feel your belly every night as it grows, or to rub your back when you get aches and pains. I just like I've thrown this huge burden on you and left you alone for it. I hate that I'm not helping you," he finished honestly.

She didn't really know how to respond to that. She understood how he felt, but there wasn't anything to change the past. _We could go through this again Harry_ she thought, a bit ruffled. _If only you'd wise up and ask me to marry you…_ But instead she said,

"Harry, I've said it before. Don't blame yourself for this. We both got ourselves into this situation and now we've figured out how to live with it. I don't regret anything we've done. At all. No, it's not perfect, but at least we have each other.

And just so you know, the only thing I wanted for Christmas was you. I don't know how you did it, but I can't tell you how much joy it gives me to touch you and see you and be held by you. It's the best gift you could give me, other than our child," she told him.

Harry kissed her forehead. "I love you," was all he said and was all that was needed.

Later Ginny found out that the instructors had worked them so hard that week so that they could give them Christmas off as a surprise. When Harry had been let out of training around midnight, he had practically run all the way home to Floo to Ginny so they would have as much time as possible. He had to be back to training at 7AM on the 26th. That gave them that night, Christmas Day, and Christmas night. Ginny couldn't have been more thrilled.

For a while they sat there just holding one another, as Harry caressed her pregnant stomach. Finally Ginny just gave up waiting.

Turning around she kissed his lips seductively as she started unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes widened, causing her to laugh. He did do so much staring. She loved his expressions.

"Ginny!" he said, a little hoarse.

"Mmmhmm?" she replied, kissing him again and moving to his pants.

"Should we really…uhh…"

"Oh Harry, I know you want to, and God knows I do, so relax a bit!" she told him, raising an eyebrow.

"But, I mean…how?" he asked, causing her to giggle. She winked.

"With a little creativity..."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Christmas morning gave Hogwarts a new coat of snow and a frigid air. Ron opened his eyes to see the sun cutting through the crispness to shine through his window. He stretched and turned over to the woman lying beside him. It still amazed him to wake up next to her. She was the most amazing creature he had ever known, and he still couldn't believe she was his now.

He placed a soft kiss on her still lips. As her eyes fluttered open he said "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ron," she mumbled a bit, still sleepy. She stretched as well, and then scooted into his arms.

"Do you reckon we should wake up Ginny, Mione?" he asked her after a few minutes.

"Hmm, she needs her sleep. What time is it?" Ron looked over at the clock on the wall.

"Bloody hell! It's already 10 AM! I know Ginny's been sleeping late, but she never slept past 5 AM on a single Christmas in her whole life!" he exclaimed. Then he added, "I think we should wake her."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You just want to open presents, don't you?"

"Well, maybe…I mean, Hermione, how long did you really expect me to be able to wait for?" She laughed and sat up.

"Alright Ron, let me grab my dressing gown and we'll go wake her," she said. Ron grinned ear to ear and sprang up out of bed.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS GIN…" Hermione and Ron started to yell as they burst into her room, but soon were cut short by what they saw.

Lying on the bed was Harry in only his boxers, and Ginny in a tank and her panties. Ron stared openmouthed and started to turn brick red.

Harry wore a guilty look when he woke, but once Ginny opened her eyes she just rolled them. She had finally snapped; this had gone far enough.

"Oh give it UP Ron!" she spat. "You are acting like such a little kid. I. Love. Harry. And you know what? He loves me too! So why is it that you, someone only a year older than me, can sleep with Hermione, the woman you love, but I can't be with the man I love _and_ I'm _already_ pregnant with his child? I mean, it's ridiculous. Plus I don't know how you can throw seven years of friendship away over this. What's done is done. You're going to have to deal with Harry for the rest of your life Ron because he IS the father of this child. He will always be in my life, and I'll always be in yours. But wouldn't it be nice to have your best friend back?"

Ron looked down and sighed. He knew she was right, but still.

"You guys are together?" Harry asked unexpectantly, looking to Ron and Hermione. Hermione couldn't keep her grin from spreading as she nodded.

"Wow. How could you all not tell me that?" Harry said looking crestfallen.

"Well, it's been a secret really. Only Ginny knows and we asked her not to tell," Hermione explained.

Harry was so disappointed. It really hit him now how much he missed being close to Ron, and he was now realizing how far apart he and Hermione had drifted. Harry looked up at Ron.

"Ron? I don't reckon I've ever told I'm sorry for all of this. I'm sorry that I betrayed our friendship. I don't regret any second I've been with Ginny, but I do regret how we came to be. I wish I could have asked you before I made any move towards her," he told him honestly.

Everyone looked at Ron expectantly. Finally he sighed and said "I'm sorry that I've been such a prat too, Harry. This is still weird for me, but I can see that you two really do love each other. I guess I'll have to find some way to deal with it too. And I've missed you a bit mate," he said with a lopsided grin. This caused Hermione to break into tears and throw herself on Ron, who said "Wow, if I knew that she would do this if we made up, I would have done it ages ago!" when they surfaced. Everyone laughed. The gang was back again. Ginny was content for the first time in a long while. Closing her eyes she gave Harry a tight hug before they all went into the main room for presents.

The day passed too quickly for Harry and Ginny, but she looked forward to the night they still had to share.

"Harry?" she asked expectantly as she made her way to her room late in the evening. Harry looked up at her from the couch where he was talking with Hermione.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Gin, okay?" he asked. She nodded and gave her goodnights to the others and went into her room.

Harry took a deep breath. He was glad he and Ron's relationship was on the mend, but things were still shaky. However, there was something he needed to talk to him about.

"Ron, could I have a word?" he asked. Ron looked a bit puzzled, but agreed and followed Harry out the portrait into the hallway.

They paused in an empty classroom nearby. Harry took another deep breath and willed himself to start talking. After a couple unsuccessful attempts he found his voice.

"Ron, I'm really glad that you and I have made up, and I hope that this doesn't jeopardize that fact. However, I feel like I have to do this before I can go on.

I really love your sister with all my heart. She is the best thing that has happened to me. And the other night I realized something; I realized that I couldn't spend the rest of my life without her…"

_Harry had lain on his bed one night after a long conversation with Ginny about their child, discussing what color eyes and hair they hoped it would inherit. Ginny wanted it to take on all Harry's features (except the untidiness of his hair), while he hoped it would be a redhead with green eyes like his mother. He started to imagine their other children and what they would look like in their house…sending them off to Hogwarts, getting new letters each year, buying them wands, their first brooms…then it hit him. What other children? What house?_

_What would really happen after the baby was born? Would Ginny go live back in the Burrow? With their child? Somewhere he would hardly see them! That wouldn't do. He could barely stand living apart from her now, and he realized that he had been living off the fact that they would be together after the baby was born. It was then that it hit him. He needed to marry her._

_He didn't need to because she was having their child; he needed to marry her because he needed her. He didn't want his life to be anything but with her. He knew he had to be with her. He wanted to make all those dreams come true, and spend the rest of his life at her side. She completed him, and he couldn't imagine himself with anyone else. He also realized that he was damn lucky Ginny still spoke to him since he hadn't thought of marriage even once before. He knew she was a girl and probably thought of it all the time. Damn his idiocracy. So he knew he needed to get on it right away…_

"What I'm trying to say Ron, is that I can't imagine not having Ginny in my life. She is amazing Ron, and I love her so much. I want to marry her.

But I also want your blessing before I ask her. I want every one of your brothers and your parents blessings too. I want to do at least this one thing right," he told him.

Ron didn't know what to say. Ginny was so young…but circumstances being what they were…

"Yea, Harry. You've got it. I wouldn't really want her to marry anyone but you anyway," he told him gruffly after a while. Harry beamed.

"When are you going to ask her?" Ron asked.

"I'm thinking the next Hogsmeade trip I'll apparate her out somewhere nice and ask her then. I know it's a while from now, but I have to visit the rest of your family and speak with them too," he replied.

"Just…just make her happy Harry," Ron told him when they arrived back at the portrait. "She really deserves it. You are lucky to have her."

"I know Ron, believe me I know…"

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry that this took so frikin long and is kind of short. I have a hard time finding time to write when I'm at my Mom's house. However, I expect to have a couple more chapters this week since I'm back at my Dad's. If I'm lucky I'll finish it, but I'm not positive. I can't expect this to go longer than 15 chapters at the most. However, I could surprise myself. Anywho….on to the reviews. Please review if you've read this:D

**MeaghanPotter: ** Thank you very much for the compliment! I'm glad you enjoy the story!

**Neni Potter: **I hate her to…hmmm perhaps I had planned a little somezing for Ginny too….hehe…anywho, thanks for the review!

**couldntthinkofagoodpenname**Thanks for the review!

**babyjayy: **Thanks! I hope you keep reading:D

**Avatar-of-Orion:** Wow, thank you so much for the compliments. I'm so glad that you like my plot line. I am always thinking hard about it. I hope you like what I have in store for the rest. Also, thank you for noticing my Dumbledore dialogue. I really appreciate the compliments!

As for the pregnancy… hides I know I got it screwed up. As I am only 17 and an only child, I don't really know much about it…lol! I should have really researched it more so that I had things more accurate. I knew I was a bit off, but it worked for what I wanted to say so I hoped no one would notice….hehe, however thank you very much for pointing that out. If I weren't so lazy I'd go back and fix things now, but alas! I am very lazy, and so I will concentrate on finishing everything before I go back and do that. Thank you for the wonderful review!

**brittbrat123: **I'm so glad you are enjoying it:D

**Beney: **I'm glad you like it! Haha yeah…I wanted to give Ron a new angle. You'll get to see him in action in the next chapter when Ginny is in DADA. ;) Hope you keep reading:D


	11. Chapter 11: When Things Go Downhill

**Chapter 11: When Things Go Downhill**

Ginny was more than sad to see Harry go the next morning, but she also knew she should be happy she got to see him at all. The rest of break wasn't very fun for her; she tried not to mope, but she was so bored just sitting around. All that boredom did for her was give her more time to think about how much she missed Harry, or have the occasional daydream about marriage which would only leave her feeling very depressed. She tried to take on the mentality that if he hadn't asked her by now, he wasn't going to, and that she needed to be happy with what she had. _Deal with it, Ginny, _she told herself. She would always have Harry in her life; he made a promise to never leave her or the child alone and she knew he would keep it. That was her only comforting thought.

When term started again it was almost a relief for Ginny. Classes were something to keep her mind off things, even though it was getting harder and harder to hide her pregnancy. Being so large hindered her in ways that she wouldn't have imagined. She tried to keep a low profile in classes and never volunteered for anything, which worked to some extent.

One morning, Ginny found herself rushing to potions late after having to stop and use the loo. As she pushed open the door, breathless, Snape looked up from the blackboard where had written down the ingredients for the potion that they were brewing that day.

"Do you consider yourself oblivious to the rules since your brother is a teacher here, Miss Weasley?" he sneered. Ginny rolled her eyes visibly. She didn't have the patience for his behavior anymore.

"No, Professor, nature called. You're not ten years old, I don't see why you always act like a child and try to stir things up like that," she told him, exasperatedly. Snape stared at her. She had reprimanded him like he was a child.

That would not do.

"50 points from Gryffindor, for your tongue, Miss Weasley. And since you walked in late, and missed the first half of this lecture, I think we'll test your potion on you today," he said, his voice barely audible. She rolled her eyes again; she really didn't have patience for scumbags like him. It was then that the list of ingredients on the board caught her eye.

_Weightless Potion:_

_The Weightless potion is designed to keep the drinker floating above the ground with a similar feeling to zero gravity. The Weightless potion allows the drinker to theoretically "swim" through the air, making it a valuable substance when stealth is required in a situation. _

_1 lb chopped Willow Root_

_3 drops of wolf blood_

_1 cup of crushed Milkweed_

_1 cluster of togron nuts_

_2 quail eggs_

_1 lyfelidae whisker_

_1 Abyssinian shrivelfig_

Ginny stared. Of all the items on her list of what to avoid, she did not ever imagine that it would be the Abyssinian shrivelfig that might prove her downfall. She started to visibly shake. She couldn't drink that potion. Slowly it dawned on her that she would have to leave his class.

On a good day (if Snape ever had one), leaving his class would mean murder. Today after what she had (stupidly, she now realized) said she couldn't imagine the kind of reaction that would come from him when she refused to drink the potion and left. She thought about her best approach as she carefully chopped the willow root, and added the wolf blood just as the cauldron began to simmer. Next to add was the Abyssinian shrivelfig. Ginny thought for a second how to do this. Then carefully…

"Ow!" she exclaimed quietly.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Colin asked softly from next to her. She smiled at him gently, and showed him her finger, now sporting a cut.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just cut my hand when I was chopping my Willow Root. Would you mind adding my Abyssinian shrivelfig for me before the temperature gets too hot? I just need to wrap something around my finger," she asked sweetly.

Colin smiled and plunked it in her cauldron for her. Ginny thanked him doing her best to keep a straight face, while her insides twisted inside her. She felt like she was manipulating everyone since she was lying to them. When Colin turned back to his own cauldron Ginny sighed. She only had one more obstacle before the class was over. She prayed that Snape would forget to test the potion on her, and save her trouble, or that they would miraculously run out of time. She had no such luck.

"Please come and collect a vial off my desk and put a sample of you potion in it," Snape told them 15 minutes before class ended. Ginny stood with the other students to retrieve one, silently praying for a miraculous sudden onset of Alzheimer's Disease on Snape.

The students all went to their cauldrons and dipped their vials into the substance. Ginny was at least pleased to see that her potion was the correct shade of lavender and was omitting a pleasant odor like it was supposed to. At least she would get good marks.

"What do you think you are doing, Miss Weasley?" Snape asked with a sneer on his lips when she went to deposit her vial on his desk. She did her best to make sure he couldn't tell she was shaking. When she did not respond he continued,

"Finally lost your tongue, Weasley? Did you lose your memory too, or did you think I wouldn't remember that we were to test your potion on you today?"

Ginny tried to speak, she really did. But no words formed. When she looked up at him and realized the satisfaction he was getting out of tormenting her, she finally found her voice.

"I can't try it, sir," she squeaked. _There, now that wasn't so hard, _she thought to herself, finally allowing some air into her lungs.

The amused look he wore from before slid off his face, replaced by one of menacing anger.

"What?" he asked slowly.

"I have to go see the Headmaster," she said quickly, and began to walk to her desk amid the stares of the other students, who had stopped all movement to watch the exchange between Ginny and their Professor.

"You will do no such thing, Miss Weasley! Come back here at once!" he shouted. "It will mean 100 points from Gryffindor and a months worth of detentions if you leave this room!"

Finally Ginny found her calm. He was an ass, and she didn't really care about him. It did hurt her to see the pleading expressions on the faces of her fellow Gryffindors who did not want to lose 150 points in one day from one person. Still, she figured that her baby's safety was worth a lot more than the House Cup.

"I have to go see the Headmaster," she repeated, gathering her belongings. "He will clear things up with you," she told him and walked for the door.

Snape stood up and ran to block it.

"Miss Weasley how DARE you defy me like this!" he said through clenched teeth, his eyes afire. As she made to pass him, he grabbed her arm, which pushed her over the edge. She fought with herself to remain calm.

"Let…go…of…me. Don't _ever_ touch me. I told you I had to see the Headmaster. Now, let…me…through!" When he didn't relent, she lowered her voice, hoping less people would hear.

"I have my reasons, and I'm sure Dumbledore will explain them to you. But if you value your life, I would let go of me now," Ginny was shaking with pure anger and hatred at that moment. The man was an ass. She was sure Harry didn't really need an excuse to duel with the potions master, so she had felt no reluctance to threaten his life. If what Harry told her about his recent duels was true, then Snape didn't stand a chance.

Snape stared at her through narrowed eyes, but Ginny had had enough. She wrenched herself free and marched through the door into the hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day was strange for Ginny, as she noticed practically everyone giving her weird looks. They all knew about the incident in the dungeons, and were dying to know the youngest Weasleys reasons for not taking the potion and why she had talked back to the potions master that way. Everyone noticed that the 100 points had been restored (the 50 was still gone since Snape had taken it away for her tardiness) and were now further curious as to know what Dumbledore had done to clear up the situation. Rumors flew about torrid love affairs with the headmaster, affiliations with Voldemort, affiliations with the Order…practically everything. Somehow it wasn't all that hard for her to deal with. The rumors died down after a couple of days anyway. She just kept thinking of how important that standing up Snape him had been for her child's life, and was able to block out the stares.

Ginny mentioned in passing about the situation to Harry. He was proud of her for being so brave to stand up to him, and did not hesitate to say he would happily kick Snape's ass if she should ever ask. She giggled at this, happy that he could at least make her laugh about the situation.

Later that week Ginny entered Defense Against the Dark Arts and eagerly got her wand out onto her desk. DADA was easily everyone's favorite class again, with Ron teaching. He took a leaf out of Lupin's book and did mostly practical stuff with the students.

"Okay class," he told them. Your N.E.W.T.S are coming up in just a few months, so I think now is as good a time as any to start reviewing some more basic things that might occur on the test, and then do a thorough review of the more complex theories, creatures, spells, and hexes you've learned this year. Sound good?" The students murmured their acceptance.

"Alright, everyone grab their wands and follow me!" he told them. The class filed out of the room and proceeded to follow him down a hall. Finally they stopped at the broom closet near the entrance of the castle. It began to shake.

"Who can tell me what you think is in here? Colin?" he said, pointing to his waving hand.

"Boggart?" he asked.

"Good job, yes. Ten points to Gryffindor! This is a particularly stubborn boggart, so I thought it would be perfect to use for this class. Hopefully everyone will get a turn. Do you all remember the incantation?" they nodded, "Then good. Line up single file here," he told them.

As the students began to tackle the boggart, Ginny's baby decided to give her a nice round of kicks. She did her best to stand up straight and not put her hands on her belly, since they would appear in mid-air. _Bugger, _she thought. _Settle down, little one. You really do have impeccable timing. _

The boggart turned into a rabid bear just then and began advancing on the person directly in front of her.

"Riddikulus!" the blond in front of her shouted, and the bear was now wearing a tutu and riding a unicycle. The class laughed and Ginny stepped up to the front.

_CRACK! _The boggart changed and a dead Harry and a dead baby lay on the floor in front of them. The class looked on with widening eyes, as Ginny raised her wand meekly.

"Ri…riddikulus," she whispered to no effect. The blood from Harry's wounds began to seep onto the floor, and the baby let out one strangled cry. Ron was rushing over within seconds, pointing his own wand at the image and finally finishing the boggart. The class still stood there, completely puzzled as Ron ushered a sobbing Ginny out of the hall. He called over his shoulder that class was dismissed before being lost from sight.

When they got back to their quarters, Ginny was still a mess. She sat quietly on the couch, tears leaking from her eyes as Ron paced the room.

"I'm sorry Ron. I'm sorry I cracked like that. I shouldn't have reacted like that…it's just that…it was, it was so real," she whispered. Ron came and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh, Ginny, I don't blame you! I blame myself! How could I have not thought that your worst fear would be something like that! And now I've endangered you, possibly. It'll be so much harder for you now, the other kids will talk, or bug you about it…" he said, shame evident in his voice.

Ginny looked at him for a long time. "Don't blame yourself Ron. It's what Harry does too and it bugs me," she told him finally. "It's my fault too, so don't worry. If I hadn't broken down, it probably wouldn't have been such a big deal."

They sat in silence, an agreement forged between them. Finally Ginny decided to take a nap and went into the solitude of her room. She needed to talk to Harry. Even though she knew he was perfectly fine, she needed to see him and hear his voice for reassurance. She shuddered. It had been so real…

Pulling out her mirror she smoothed her hair and did her best to make her eyes appear less red.

"Harry?" she called softly.

No response.

"Harry?" she tried again louder.

Still nothing.

"Goddamn you Harry Potter…of all the nights to not be near your mirror!" she shrieked, biting her lip to hold her tears. She did her best not to worry. As it was, he was hard to reach. The instructors kept the trainee-aurors many long hours now, and Harry often was either away or fast asleep when she was available. They had only talked once so far that week.

Ginny knew she needed sleep, but she needed Harry more. That night she sat up, hoping that he would come home and hear her calling. But he never came, and near dawn she finally fell asleep…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Long fingers gently strummed on the desk below them.

"Yes, Zabini? You said you have something in regards to Potter?" he asked, his red eyes flashing in annoyance. No one seemed to have anything decent on the boy. Why would this be any different?

"Well, my Lord," he said, hesitating a bit, "My daughter attends Hogwarts school you know…and she informed me of some certain events concerning a Ginny Weasley…"

"Is Ginny Weasley Harry Potter?" he said slowly, his eyes flashing menacingly.

"No, my Lord, she is not…but as you know," he swallowed, "as you know, her brother is close friends with him. And some certain events have brought her to our attention. We think that she might share something with Potter…"

He was vaguely intrigued.

"Go on…"

"Well, Miss Weasley lives with her brother, away from the main dormitories. And then last week, she exited her potions class, standing up to Snape and insisting that she couldn't take the potion he was going to test on her. Dumbledore cleared up her absence. This led people to be noticing her, and just today, she battled a boggart in Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said, as a snicker omitted from the other Death Eaters in the room. As if the little brats would ever be able to defend themselves…

He was getting annoyed again. What interest did he have in the affairs of teenage girls? This did not concern Harry Potter, and therefore, he was not concerned. He raised his wand, but before he could mutter the curse, Zabini hurriedly finished,

"Her boggart turned into a dead Harry Potter and a dead baby. She dissolved into tears and couldn't fight it."

His eyes flashed, but this time for a different reason.

"Potter and a baby you say?" Zabini nodded.

Hmmm…this was definitely interesting.

"I think it's time to pay that little one a visit again…" he sneered, eyes flashing in excitement. Now here was something he could work with…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_It was a warm summer evening…the night of the graduation party. Ginny looked at Harry with pride as Dumbledore talked with him…This was one of her favorite memories for some reason, even though the events following it weren't…Suddenly there was a sharp sting…_

_First year, Harry arriving at the burrow, and spilling her porridge on herself…Harry saving her from the basilisk and Riddle…_

_Third year, Ron telling her to go with Harry to the Yule Ball, but already having had said yes to Neville…_

_Fourth year, cleaning the house at Grimwald Place with Harry, battling with Harry in the Department of Mysteries…_

_Fifth year, watching Harry go out with Cho…going out with Dean…her nasty break up…_

_Sixth year, the Hogsmeade trip…getting drunk…waking up next to Harry…_

Her body twitched violently…

_Finding out she was pregnant…_

_Harry telling her he would never leave her…_

_Telling her parents and brothers…_

_Talking to Dumbledore about having to hide it…_

_Harry's Birthday…_

_Moving in with Ron at Hogwarts…_

_Christmas…_

_Potions…_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts…their baby dead…Harry dead…_

_Harry, Harry! Not Harry…Please help me Harry!_

"Ginny! GINNY!" Ron was shaking her.

Ron and Hermione looked at her with wide eyes as she stopped screaming and pulled herself away from her sweaty sheets.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione asked, her voice laced with concern and fear. "What happened?"

"I…I had a bad dream…" she whispered slowly, massaging her aching back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked her gently.

Ginny shook her head. It was enough to have to see Harry dead and the relive everything about their relationship once…she couldn't bear to do it again. She lurched to her feet slowly.

"I think you should stay in here today Gin," Ron told her. "You were screaming bloody murder…and shaking and convulsing. It was so scary Gin…I think that a day of rest would do you good…"

She shook her head, more violently this time.

"I need something to keep my mind off things. I need to go to class, Ron." She looked meaningfully at both of them. Hermione nodded and gave her a hug before leaving her and Ron alone.

"Are you sure Gin? I really think…"

"Yes, Ron. I need to get out of here today."

"Alright Gin…" he said meekly, admitting defeat. He hugged her for a long time. "Just take deep breaths okay? It's almost over…"

_Wow, _she thought, realizing for the first time. _I'm at almost 8 months now. It is almost over…_Her heart panged at the realization that change was soon to come, but she was more excited than nervous. It was just the boost she needed to get out the door.

"Thanks Ron. I love you," she told him, embracing him again.

"Me too Gin…both of you…" he kissed her cheek and her belly and then left the room. Ginny was left breathless. It was the first time Ron had really ever acknowledged the whole situation. It was just the kind of confidence that she was looking for, and with that, she muttered the pregnancy charm and headed out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Today, class, you will be trying something we haven't done before," Professor McGonagall told them. "When dueling an opponent, it is often a good strategy to use transfiguration against them. Can anyone guess what one could do?"

A few hands went up. "Yes, Mister Creevy?"

"Could you transfigure an object to attack them as a distraction?"

"Yes very good thinking! Ten points to Gryffindor. What do you think you could transfigure an object into?" she pointed at another waving hand.

"An animal who would charge it? Anything really…like a dog, or even a rhino," a blond boy answered.

"Yes Steven, that is possible. Any other ideas? Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows when she noticed her hand.

"Could you transfigure their legs into tentacles or something so they couldn't walk? Or could you transfigure their wand into something useless?"

"Very good thinking, Miss Weasley! Another ten points. Now, yes you could do this, but not at this stage. Although you are in Advanced Transfiguration, only highly trained Aurors or specialists should try a difficult transformation as changing another person's legs. As for wands…it is theoretically possible to transfigure an opponent's wand. However, there is no one who can successfully do this who is alive right now," she told them.

Ginny giggled but kept her mouth shut. Harry could. He had done so only a couple weeks beforehand. Professor McGonagall continued then,

"Now, there is one more thing you can do. For instance, you can transfigure a rock on the ground to become a solid wall to block a curse. Yes you can also conjure one, but sometimes transfiguring something is a better option. So today I will be paring you up to duel with an opponent.

The object is to duel normally while employing at least 2 transfigurations to attack your opponent, and 3 to block attacks from them. Does that make sense?" the class nodded. "Good. First up Miss Green and Mister Creevy!"

Ginny watched as the two dueled, realizing that Colin had greatly improved since she had watched him last. A few more duels progressed before she heard "Miss Weasley! Mister Nolan!" Her eyes snapped to the front of the class. She almost groaned aloud; she had hoped to McGonagall might get forgotten about her and she wouldn't have to duel. Her back was sore, her feet hurt, and she didn't have much energy since she only had gotten about 3 hours of sleep the night before. However, she grumbled and made her way to the front of the class.

She and her opponent, a fellow Gryffindor named Lance Nolan raised their wands and bowed to each other, something Ginny managed with a bit of difficulty.

"Begin!" McGonagall shouted.

Lance threw a quick Babbling Curse at her, which Ginny blocked easily by transfiguring a wall. He continued to throw curses and hexes her way until she got him with a well aimed Bat Bogey Hex. While he tried to rid himself of the bat bogeys, Ginny realized that she was in danger of being hit with a **Furnunculus** Hex, one of the items on the list of things to avoid. Biting her lip, she quickly put an Illusion Charm on herself; creating 4 other Ginny's to surround Lance.

When he had recovered he looked around in confusion and began shooting spells at the five Ginnys, completely lost as to which was the real one. Ginny smiled to herself, and prepared to aim for her final curse…but then,

"Dissillusion!" Lance shouted, aiming at the correct Ginny by pure luck.

The four other Ginny's faded, and left a very noticeably pregnant Ginny in front of them all. Their jaws dropped and McGonagall was at a loss for words as they all stared at her protruding belly.

Ginny's eyes widened. Lance's Disillusionment Charm had not only taken away her four Ginny's, but it had uncovered the other thing she had been hiding. Slowly she looked down at the floor, her ears bright red and tears forming in her eyes.

"Miss…What…Good lord," McGonagall tried. She swallowed; her eyes fiery when she looked at Ginny once more. "What is this Ginny? Is this what it looks like?" she said softly, her voice shaking.

All Ginny could do is nod through her shame.

"Class is dismissed. Ginny, you and I will head to the Headmaster's office immediately. I can't believe he didn't know…" she mumbled to herself, and Ginny didn't bother to correct her. McGonagall would find out the whole truth soon enough.

Realization dawned on her fellow classmates faces as they walked out the door, staring at her. Colin stood still just staring at her, putting all the pieces together. Finally before he left he asked her,

"Why Ginny? Why couldn't you tell me? Why couldn't you trust me?" he said shaking his head. Ginny just closed her eyes and wished for him to go away. She couldn't have told anyone. But it hurt so badly to hurt people who she wished she could be close to. When she opened them again, her wish was granted. However, McGonagall replaced Colin in her vision.

"Follow me, Miss Weasley," she told her swiftly, and ushered her out of the class.

Ginny took a deep breath. This was it. People knew now. It would only get harder from here…

_One more month…_she tried to tell herself. _Only one month of the taunting until it's born. Then I have it to hold and distract me from it all. And then only a few months until graduation…Come on Gin, you can do this. _

She walked into the hall with her head held high, resting a hand protectively on her belly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

McGonagall had been surprised to say the least when she had heard that Dumbledore knew that Ginny was pregnant. In his office, he had just told McGonagall that he had his reasons for Ginny to stay at Hogwarts. But he didn't share them with her. This fact scared Ginny a bit…not even trusting McGonagall with something? She shook her head in wonder as to how much danger she was really in.

Ginny resumed class a couple days later. Dumbledore had given the students a speech about her one night at dinner, simply saying that he knew about her situation, and that the students should please refrain from talking about it with her. That didn't mean that they didn't talk about it without her though.

Rumors flew. Who was the father? No one knew, but a few guesses were Snape, or a Death Eater, perhaps her old boyfriend Dean, and finally Harry himself because of the DADA incident. However, no one actually asked her, and so she remained quiet. Even Colin no longer talked to her, still furious that she hadn't trusted him. Ginny was terribly lonely and hated the looks she got from people as she walked the corridors, but she held her head high and reminded herself what she was doing this for.

Harry. Their baby. The end was in sight.

Harry had almost left his flat to come be with her when she told him what had happened. She refused to let him come though---he was required to be available for contact, and she didn't want him getting into any trouble. As she put it, "I'm in enough trouble for the both of us. If you are missing…it might look weird," so Harry didn't come.

Harry hated the feeling inside of him: he felt that he wasn't keeping his promise to always be there for Ginny and their child. He wanted to make things official. He wanted to make her happy and content. He hated that she was being ridiculed and tormented and was lonely. She didn't deserve that.

Somehow, he couldn't not grin to himself. Soon that would be over. It was only one week until the next Hogsmeade visit, and he had managed to get a day off. He had had to beg and plead, but finally his instructors had let him have the afternoon and evening. They didn't like that he wouldn't admit what exactly he was doing, but finally he convinced them, swearing that it was of the utmost importance. He smiled once more. It truly was.

"Ginny, I have a surprise for you," he told her later that week. He had just received a letter from Charlie, giving his blessing. That was the last Weasley.

"Yea Harry?" Ginny said hopefully.

"Well, I happened to manage an afternoon off…on a Hogsmeade weekend."

"Oh, Harry! That's wonderful! But you know we can't be seen…"

"I know Gin, that's why you get dressed up, and meet me outside the gates at 5 PM on Saturday night. We'll apparate to where we're going from there. No one will recognize us, I promise," he said with a wink.

"Alright Harry!" she grinned. "I can't wait…"

_Neither can I…_he thought nervously. But instead he responded with his love and a goodnight, and with that Ginny went to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ginny was walking through the corridors with her head held high…students stole glances over their shoulders at her, whispering obviously to each other…Then…_

_Potions class…_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts…_

_Talking to Ron…_

_Waking from her nightmare…_

_Transfiguration…dueling…shame…_

_Talking with Dumbledore…_

_Talking with Harry…_

He body spasmed…

_Planning Hogsmeade…Saturday…5 PM…front gates…Saturday…5 PM…front gates…SATURDAY…5 PM…FRONT GATES…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Long fingers drummed slowly on a desk.

A haunting laugh echoed from beneath a dark cloak.

The end was coming.

He finally had found a way to Harry Potter…

**Author's Note: **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a great time writing it. Hopefully you will notice that things have picked up a bit. ;) Here comes the action parts of it….muahaha…please don't mind my manical laughter…On another note, I think this is my longest chapter…w00t go me…I think…lol

I really really really hope that you take the 30 seconds it takes to review. As lame as this sounds, a review really brightens my day and makes me want to write more. There are only a couple more chapters to go plus an epilogue, so get your reviews in while you can…:D Anyway, I'll stop there…

**don'ttouchmysexyferret: **haha I love your name! Thanks for reviewing, I'm very glad you are enjoying it!

**YelloWitchGrl: **aww man! I hate it when I make grammatical errors…bugger…and I'm sure this chapter is full of them too since it's 11:30 at night right now as I am about to proofread it. Alas! I will fix it all once the story is finished ;) Thanks for pointing it out :D

However, it's possible that the use of excess "Well's" or whatever was just me trying to sound like people were talking…I don't know…It's also very possible that it wasn't! LOL okay I better stop typing in here and proofread before I fall asleep at the keyboard!

**SaintEmo: **Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoy!

**MeaghanPotter: **Thank you again! And thank you for being such a faithful reviewer! I hope this chapter it to your satisfaction as well :D


	12. Chapter 12: Twice Fooled

**Chapter 12: Twice Fooled**

Ginny could hardly wait for Saturday. The rest of the week floated by like a dream, with no more night terrors since the one she had had after talking with Harry. Even though everyone stared at her, Ginny couldn't help but have a smile on her face as she walked down the corridors to her classes. She was going to see Harry soon! That was all that mattered.

She had spent a great deal of her evenings arguing with herself as to what to wear. Finally, she had given in and asked Ron for some money to pay for a new set of maternity robes. She really didn't have anything that fit her and looked good. Surprisingly he didn't put up a fuss, and soon she was the proud owner of some deep burgundy maternity robes that she was sure Harry would find quite fetching on her, (which she purchased by owl order of course).

Saturday morning dawned bright and crisp, and Ginny found herself rising as the sunlight filtered into her room. This morning she didn't even grumble at her early awakening, rather, she bounded from her bed and over to the window seat. _I'm seeing Harry today!_ she thought over and over. Then her heart sunk as she noticed the clock hanging on her wall. It was 5:30 AM. She still had 11 and a half hours before she would see him. With a sigh she grabbed a blanket and a book and made her way back to the window.

Around 9 Ginny heard Ron emerge from his room. All too cheerfully Ginny tore from her own to greet him in the common.

"Good morning Ronnikins!" she said with a large smile.

"S'matter with you Gin? Why do you have to be so damn awake?"

"Aww spoilsport! Come on! I've been up for hours, couldn't you at least be happy to see your dear sister in the mornings?"

"Alright Gin," he relented, kissing her on the cheek, "Good morning. There? Better?"

"Much. What's for breakfast?" she wondered and wandered into the dining nook. There the table was set for three and held an assortment of baked goods in a basket and a plate of fruits. Each morning seemed to host a group of breakfast foods from the house elves: pastries, eggs and bacon, waffles and pancakes, fruit, cereals, etc. Ginny was happy about this mornings selection- she could go for a good scone right then.

After grabbing a blueberry scone she asked Ron "Where's Hermione?"

"She had to leave last night for something at work…Got an urgent owl about something…uhh…I don't remember what," he told her through his own muffin.

She rolled her eyes. Ron was hopeless sometimes.

"You really should try to pay attention more, you know," she scolded. All she got was a stone cold glare in reply.

"Fine," she told him, finished with her scone. Sighing she relented a bit. "It doesn't really matter. I'm going to go for a walk to kill the time. I'll be back soon." With a wave from Ron, who was now immersed in the Daily Prophet, Ginny took her leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny loved the halls of Hogwarts when they were vacant. They were so beautiful to stroll through and admire, and you always found something new and interesting everywhere you went. Around 11 she finally returned to her room after a lively debate with a painting of giraffe over ghosts' rights. She laughed to think that a giraffe really thought that ghosts should have to be licensed like dogs.

She walked into their suite to find that Ron was gone. She sat on the couch for a while trying to think of something to do when she heard a pecking noise at the window. A large tawny owl was waiting outside with a letter in its beak. Intrigued, Ginny lurched off the couch as quickly as she could, let the bird in, and tore open the letter which she saw was addressed to her.

_Ginny,_

_No time to explain, but there's been a change of plans! Please meet me out by the Shrieking Shack at 3 PM. I promise you that I know what I'm doing—we won't be seen! I'll explain it all when I see you soon,_

_Love Harry_

Ginny was puzzled by this note. For starters, Hedwig hadn't delivered it, and she couldn't believe Harry would change plans on her that quickly. But it was Harry's writing—she was sure of that. She debated about trying to contact him via mirror, but she realized that he would still be in training since it was still the morning. He had said that he got the afternoon and evening off, after all…Maybe the owl was one of the auror's, or an owl for the department or something…

Sighing, she let the owl back out the window after scribbling a reply on the back of the letter. _Harry better make this good, _she grumbled to as she made her way to her room. She only had a short time to get ready, and now she had to walk into Hogsmeade. Apparating her pregnant self took more energy than it was worth, but if she walked she could take a more leisurely pace and be just fine. _It's all worth it to see Harry,_ she reminded herself, as she got into the shower. _Just think that you're lucky you're going to see him a couple hours earlier._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A large tawny owl flew through the window to land on a desk.

_Alright Harry. I can't wait to see you and hear your explanation for this!_

_Love Ginny_

A smile played at the lips of the most dangerous man in the country for the first time in a long while. Soon it spread wider and wider until a laugh that would shatter glass omitted from the space that was opened as his mirth progressed.

He had him. Tonight was the end of Harry Potter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ahh!" Harry dropped his wand and clutched his scar. Kingsley, who he had been dueling, stopped to stare at the young man in front of him as he fell to his knees.

"Potter! Are you all right!" Mad-Eye growled with concern. Harry didn't respond; just continued to breathe in raspy breaths and clutch his forehead for a few more seconds. As Kingsley reached him his breathing returned nearer to normal and he released his head.

"I'm…okay," he replied shakily, rising once more.

"What the hell was that Harry?" Tonks asked from the sidelines. "You scared us!" It was then he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"Uh…well…he was just happy. Very happy," he shuddered. "The happiest he's been in 17 years I think. It was just a bit much to take. I'm sorry I made such a scene." He fidgeted with his hands, feeling a sudden need to check up on Ginny.

"Maybe it's a good thing you're getting this afternoon off, Potter," Kingsley told him, resting a hand on his shoulder and attempting a smile through the unsettling news. Voldemort happy was not a good sign. Instead of showing his true feelings he simply asked, "Now, can you finish our duel?"

Harry tried to hide his discomfort. He really wanted to check on Ginny, but he had his obligations.

"Of course, sir!" he replied. He was sure Ginny was fine. After all, what place was safer than Hogwarts? Only his arms, and soon she would be there as well. With that though putting his mind at ease, he concentrated on the task at hand once more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Ginny finally arrived at the outskirts of the Shrieking Shack it was more than a relief. First of all she was cold, then secondly she was sore from walking so far, and thirdly, she was only too happy to be away from the townspeople. It seemed that the affairs of Hogwarts had spread to the village, and Ginny had walked through the streets amid hushed whispered and wide eyes. She had held her head high, but this time it had been harder. These people didn't even know her at all—who where they to judge? At least at Hogwarts she had Dumbledore to stand behind her.

And now to make matters worse, Harry was late. Grumbling to herself she dug in her pocket for her mirror. Frowning, she dug deeper. _Dammit Weasley! _she cursed herself. _Great time to forget to change the contents of your pockets from one robe to another._ Fuming at her forgetfulness and Harry's tardiness she began to pace along the fence.

"Hmm…What's this?" she asked noticing a tuft of red fabric up ahead. She bent low to examine the object in the snow.

A beautiful doll lay on the ground, with only a sprinkling of snow on top of it. "Someone must have lost you recently," Ginny mused. _What child would be playing near here? _she shuddered to think. She grabbed the doll and stood up, dusting the snow from it's face. She didn't even have time to widen her eyes as she felt a familiar tug on her navel as the portkey was activated…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finally 3 PM rolled around and Harry was released from training. He rushed into his apartment to shower and get ready for the night ahead. He resisted his urge to mirror Ginny even though he was a bit unsettled. He wanted this night to be special and see her for the first time in person. Plus, he tried to reassure himself, she was safe at Hogwarts…

He was ready all too soon. It was only 4 PM and he had an entire hour to kill before going to get her. This left him with more then ample time to pace and get nervous about proposing, rehearsing what he was going to say over and over until he started to forget things. Normal nerves got to him and he began to wonder if Ginny would reject him since it took him so long to think of proposing. What would he do if she said no?

He thought about this for a few minutes before common sense pushed into his brain forced those thoughts out. Luckily he glanced at the clock at that time to notice it was 4:50. A huge grin spread over his face. In a few short hours, Ginny would hopefully be his fiancée. With a quiet pop he disapparated to the front gates.

Hogwarts was pretty quiet on a Saturday at 5PM. Harry saw a few students returning from Hogsmeade or enjoying the vacating sun on the grass. He tried to entertain his thoughts with fond memories from his own Hogwarts years as he waited for Ginny.

5 PM rolled around and he rubbed his hands together eagerly, and tried to wipe the ridiculous grin off his face to no avail.

5:10 and Harry began to get impatient.

5:20 and Harry began to get worried.

5:30 and Harry was scared. He wasn't waiting any longer, he decided, and set off to the castle to make sure everything was alright. Soon he burst through the door into Ron's suite.

Ron was sitting at the table, grading DADA work.

"Where's Ginny, Ron?" Harry asked, worry creased in his brow. Ron looked up from his grading, surprised.

"With you, mate? Isn't she?" His eyes widened when Harry shook his head.

"When was the last time you saw her, Ron?" Harry asked him, trying not to panic, now that he realized something was definitely not right.

"Well, Hermione left around midnight…got an owl from work, then I went to bed…woke up around 9, then Ginny and I ate breakfast around 9 or 10…then she went for a walk, and I went out to practice some Quidditch and didn't get back till 2 or so. I had lunch in the Great Hall…Ginny wasn't here when I got back. I assumed she was with you…" Ron's face was slowly turning green as he too realized that Ginny was missing for sure now. She wouldn't pass up the chance to see Harry for the world.

"Okay, I'm going to ask the students if they saw anything, check her room, will you Ron? See if there's anything in there, please," Harry told him and rushed out the door after Ron nodded.

Harry was thoroughly worried now. Something in his gut told him she was in more danger each second it took to find her. He debated his course of action as he raced through Hogwarts, but finally settled on entering the Great Hall.

He pulled open the doors and rushed in. Most of the students were seated at their tables, talking quietly and sharing a few laughs over their food. When Harry entered the Hall, it became deathly quiet instantly.

"Has anyone seen Ginny Weasley today?" he asked the room, trying to keep his voice devoid of any emotion. The students began to murmur.

"This is very serious! Has anyone seen her after 11 AM today!" Harry raised his voice a bit for this statement. A Ravenclaw 5th year stood up.

"I saw her in Hogsmeade today. She was wearing nice robes and walking towards the edge of town. Like towards the Shrieking Shack. I think it was around 2:30 that I saw her." Harry noticed the other students began to nod in agreement. They had seen her in Hogsmeade too.

"Thank you." He said curtly and ran out of the door after an obvious look towards Dumbledore. Meanwhile the Headmaster's eyes widened in realization.

"Minerva," he said, turning to the McGonagall, "Please make sure all students currently in Hogsmeade return at once." She nodded but curiosity got the better of her.

"Of course, Albus, but may I enquire as to the reasoning?"

He paused a moment, sighing with closed eyes, before answering.

"I think tonight will forever be remembered as the Final Battle," he told her honestly. Her eyes widened.

"Surely not, Albus. Harry is not ready to fight Him yet!" Dumbledore nodded his agreement.

"And yet he must. Voldemort has found Harry's weakness and we must hope that Harry can overcome any grief he will feel tonight and rid the world of this evil. I must say that I am not overly optimistic, though."

"Shouldn't we send him help!" she asked, desperately.

"You know the prophecy, Minerva. Only Harry has the power to kill Voldemort. I had only hoped we might discover what that power was before the final battle though," he told her solemnly.

Then something snapped inside of him…an idea…could it be true? The discarded prophecy…the one that Harry's had replaced…could they be linked? Suddenly there were too many unanswered questions. Dumbledore quickly rose to leave.

"Excuse me, Minerva. Perhaps I shouldn't be so quick to doubt the outcome of events tonight. I think there might be another force to help our side tonight…if I am right…well…I must go check. Please gather the students. Do not alarm them just yet…" he told her, quickly withdrawing to his office, and leaving the other professor completely baffled.

Minerva McGonagall took a deep breath before thinking about the unusual conversation she had just experienced. She had shared many a cryptic conversation with the man who had just left her in the past, but this one was one of the most puzzling. First, she noted that Dumbledore had not told her what Harry's weakness was. She thought about it for a minute as the truth slowly dawned on her. Ginny. _Lord, _she thought. _Through all of this, Harry found love. What a remarkable child. No, a remarkable man. _

Sighing she realized that Albus was right. Harry was the one who was made for this job. Rising, she whispered under her breath before going to round up the students, "Good luck Harry Potter. May the spirits be with you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

With this bout of new information, Harry raced off the grounds and apparated to nearby the Shrieking Shack.

"Ginny!" he yelled, knowing it would be useless. He kept up calling, just in case as he searched along the fence and at the outskirts of the trees surrounding the area. After ten minutes of searching both magically and physically he fell to his knees in the snow, head in his hands.

He had failed her, and now she was gone. Emotions boiled up inside him and he shouted "IF YOU'VE HURT HER TOM! IF YOU'VE HURT EVEN ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD…"

Suddenly a bright flash of red entered his vision. His head snapped up to a fence post where he noticed something odd. He tore from the ground and ran to the post to see a lock of bright red hair tied with a burgundy ribbon hanging from a nail.

"Ginny?" he whispered, eyes red and brimming with shame as he reached for the lock of hair. _Bastard!_ He thought as he felt a familiar tug on his navel…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ahhh what would a fic be without at least one cliffhanger? I know it's sort too…Sorry all, but I promise that the next chapter will be up in a couple of days at the MOST. I truly apologize for the wait: life just hit me full force. Instead of going into the many details, I'll just skip straight to the reviews.

Also, just to know, the title of this chapter is "Twice Fooled" because Harry was fooled twice by the portkey trick. Hehehe….anyway, thanks for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts!

And lastly, before I get to the promised review-replies, I would like to express how I hate it when people beg for reviews, but I must admit that one of my biggest wishes is to get over 100 reviews. So take that comment however you see fit.

**MeaghanPotter:** I'm so sorry it took so long! You won't have to wait as long for the next one ;)

**YelloWitchGrl: **Yay! I'm so glad you think I did better! I'm not to happy with this chapter, but the people who I got to read it before I posted it said it was great :S not as helpful as I wished, but hey, what can you do…lol anyway, I keep meaning to post a review for your story, because every time I tried to the servers were overloaded! Thanks for the review!

**Saint Emo: **Again, sorry for the wait :( I'm so glad you like it though! I hope you don't hate me after this cliffhanger! I promise to get this chapter done faster ;)

**couldntthinkofagoodpenname: **Oh yes, so many things did happen. Tell me, could you tell that her dreams were Voldemort using Occulememcy to get into her mind? Just wondering if people realized that…but I'll explain it more in the next chapter…;) Thanks for the review.

**donttouchmysexyferret: **Oh yes, I love your name. Very wonderful :D Anyway, I hope you realize that Voldie knew they were supposed to meet and then drew her away. That was what the 5PM thing was…does that make sense? Lol please tell me if it doesn't…Thanks again for the review :)

**Elane217: **I noticed you signed on Ch 6. Did you get a chance to read more? Did you like it better? I'm glad you like my story though :) Thanks so much for the review!

**volleypickle16: **Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**youdon'tknowme: **ASH "the closest thing I have to a beta" LEY haha do you like my clever name? lol PS I never give up. Kinda like Harry ;)

**felidoodlepoodle: **Ah yes, the promised action. I still promise it. It'll come…someday…lol! Thanks!

**cantatedomino:** Thanks for the compliment! I really appreciate it and I'm so glad you enjoy the story! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Sarahbuggs: **wow did you like how you guessed my plot? Nicely done, lol! However, some of those ideas won't be coming I'm afraid. ;) How ever did you guess that they couldn't be married when Voldie was around? muahaha you'll just have to wait and find out, though. Don't worry, I've got my bases covered ;)

**SiriusLivesOn: **OH! A tribal dance! Where can I sign up?

**kamiellie: **Thank you very much! I'm so glad you enjoyed!

**Lori: **shhhhhhhhhh…do not try to feel my wrath as you will soon be spending days upon days in a car with me across the country!

**Julie: **thank you for the suggestions! Yes they are a bit long, but they are helpful nonetheless. I wasn't so happy with this chapter: what do you think? I'd love a comment on it when you get the chance ;) Thanks again!


	13. Chapter 13: The Boy Who Didn't Live

**Author's Note: **Sorry Rachel, I can't make any promises…

**Chapter 13: The Boy Who Didn't Live**

Ginny lurched into the room that the portkey sent her to, steeling herself for landing. Just as her feet hit the floor, she heard a voice call out.

"Petrificus Totalus!" it echoed coldly, rendering her immobile. Her eyes darted around wildly, taking in the situation as her wand was plucked from her outstretched hand.

The room she was in was a study of some sort; there was a desk and some shelves, and while it all contained goods of the highest quality, she found it very sparse. _Cold_, she realized, shivering inwardly since her current condition wouldn't allow a physical display.

The chair behind the desk was high backed and coated in a rich black leather, back turned to her so she couldn't see it's occupant. She wasn't sure she wanted to either.

Seeing in her peripheral vision that she was surrounded by Death Eaters gave her a good idea who was seated. When a sawing laugh omitted from seated man she was glad for that the curse didn't let them see how much she would have been shaking. His piercing voice shattered her bravery all in one laugh. There was no other man who could do such a thing to a strong girl as Ginny except Tom Riddle.

The chair turned.

"Hello again, Ginny," he said quietly, his voice quivering with excitement. He waved his hand toward her and she found the curse had been lifted. Immediately she began to back away from him.

"I wouldn't suggest trying to escape. I'm sure you can feel the Anti-Apparation Wards, and there are too many of us for you to handle, especially in your…current state," he told her, cynically emphasizing the last two words. The color drained from her face. _Please don't hurt my baby! _She thought frantically. _Harry, please come find us!_

"Yes yes, please Harry dear, come find you," Riddle told her, a smile spreading on his horrific face. _Can he hear my thoughts! _That idea terrified her.

"Oh yes Ginny. I can do much more then read your thoughts even. I can read your dreams too," he told her, a smile spreading evilly over his face once more. Realization dawned on Ginny as she began to put the pieces together. He had figured out about Harry through her dreams…her nightmares had been caused by him racking her brain with Occulemency.

Then it hit her: she was the bait. Dumbledore had been right all along: she was the link to Harry, and through this Voldemort would finally find the path to him. She only could hope that Harry was ready.

"Clever girl, aren't we? Yes, I always knew that. However, I don't think Harry should get here just yet, which is why I made doubly sure that my emotions and mind were turned off to him today. I think there is something else I need to take care of first, before he arrives," Riddle told her, his eyes illuminating eerily.

Ginny tried not to whimper, but she was terrified. Slowly he drew his hand out from his robes to point his wand at her.

"Crucio," he whispered cruelly.

The first few seconds were the most intense Ginny had ever had in her life. White hot bullets screamed through her veins as all her muscles cramped to the point of bursting at once. It felt as though her bones grinded into each other, and her nails dug deep into her skin. She tried to breathe and felt as though someone had lit a fire in her lungs which was burning holes through them.

Then something changed. Her head cleared enough for her to realize she could handle this pain. In fact, it was all little more then a nuisance now. As the curse wore on she found herself wondering how people couldn't deal with this more often. _Really, it's not so bad once you're used to it, _she mused.

However, while the curse was upon her, Ginny did her best to act as if she was in agony. She screamed repeatedly, and was pleased to notice that beads of sweat had appeared on her forehead. Finally her charade ended as Voldemort lifted the curse.

"I hope you didn't think your stay here would be enjoyable," he told her with a sickening smile. Ginny gulped, feeling nauseous from looking at his form for too long. She was surprised though, that after such a long bout of the Cruitcus curse all she sustained was a dull ache in her stomach.

Suddenly it hit her. Her baby! In a panic her hands gripped her stomach, seemingly searching for some sign of life. Voldemort laughed shrilly.

"It's alive, Ginny, I made sure of that. Don't worry—it won't die until Harry is here to witness it," he told her, sending a shudder down her spine. This provoked another fit of maniacal laughter until he turned to the Death Eater on his right and said,

"Take her away. I'm done for now. Thank you for the entertainment Ginny. We'll meet again soon."

With that, Ginny was grabbed roughly by two hooded figures and pulled towards the doorway. The last thing she remembered was hearing someone shout "Stupefy!" before she fell limply towards the floor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Only a few hours later, another person found himself catapulted into the same room. With a thud, and all the concentration he had, Harry managed to land and stay on his feet.

"Well well well. Welcome Mister Potter. How nice of you to join us."

Harry whipped around to see Voldemort standing behind a large desk, flanked by at least a dozen Death Eaters.

"Where is she, Tom?" he whispered menacingly, raising his wand.

"How dare you call me that name!" Voldemort whispered back, with just as much malice laced in his voice.

"Incidere!" Voldemort suddenly shouted, causing Harry to have to dive out of the way of the Cutting Curse.

"Praemium!" Harry countered with an Explosion Hex. Voldemort sidestepped it, but it hit three Death Eaters head on, blasting them into the wall and leaving them unconscious. Voldemort stood up, stunned. First, he thought Harry wouldn't have gotten away from his curse, and secondly their wands were working against each other.

Harry smirked. "I came prepared," he answered the unspoken question. He had brought a different wand. Then he repeated "Where is she?"

It was Voldemort's turn to smirk. "She's alive still, if that's what you mean. But she won't be soon enough!"

With a snarl, Harry leapt toward Voldemort, throwing curses and hexes as fast as he could think of them. Voldemort countered just as quickly and soon the two were locked in a raging battle.

When he ducked behind a wall he conjured, Harry started to feel uneasy about the Death Eaters that were just standing around them. It was more then unnerving that they were so quiet, so patient…as if they were waiting for something. His wall was blasted away, and then as if right on cue, the Death Eaters jumped into action. Curses were flying, yet Harry managed to dodge them for a few minutes. He should have known Voldemort would play dirty and not fight his own battle.

It was then that he noticed a familiar part of any duel; when the weaker opponent begins to tire and make mistakes. Unfortunately, it was Harry who began to fumble and barely dodge all the curses. He snaked out of the way of a well shot Cruticus curse and paused to wipe the sweat dripping down his forehead. With a cry, Voldemort jumped forward screaming "Stupefy!" Harry's last conscious thought was utter shame at being finally finished by something as weak and elementary as a Stunner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Enerverate," Harry heard. He blinked furiously, trying to take in his new surroundings.

He was in a different room now; windowless with pitch black walls that seemed to stretched for an eternity. The room was empty save for himself, Voldemort (who had just revived him) and…Ginny! He launched to his feet to run to her unmoving form only to be pulled back by his bindings, a fact that he only had just noticed. Harry screamed a thousand curses in his mind, almost to the point of tears now from exhaustion and frustration. He had failed Ginny…he had failed his destiny.

"Let her go Tom!" he shouted. "It's me you want to kill! You don't need her!"

"Ahh, but you see Harry, you have been such a bother to me for so long. Killing you wouldn't be enough. Even physical pain wouldn't be enough for you, Potter. But," he paused with a wicked smile on his face.

"Enerverate," he flicked his wand at Ginny who immediately opened her eyes.

"Harry…" was all she could whisper before Voldemort sent the Cruticus curse her way. The pain was still quite bearable this time; in fact, it hurt her more inside to watch Harry's emotions as she screamed dramatically.

The tears that had threatened to fall earlier now flowed freely down Harry's face. Something inside of him stirred. This was the woman he loved, and she was carrying his child. Why had he given up? He hadn't failed yet…as long as there was breath in his body, he'd damn well try to finish what he was born for!

Slowly he felt his magic building up inside him, and forced it out onto the magical and physical bonds that held him. With a blast of hot air they exploded, leaving Harry free to jump across the room into the path of the curse.

Immediately the magic transferred to him, sending the most intense pain shooting through his body. Vaguely he heard Ginny screaming and Voldemort laughing. _Run Ginny, _he thought. _I can't go, but you can…_

The pain never seemed to end. Just when he thought that it couldn't get any worse the fire that chorused through his bones seemed to erupt like lava, and he had the sickening feeling that all his bones were shattering into a thousand pieces in his body, sticking into the surrounding flesh. Then the attack on his face intensified; his eyes felt stretched almost to coming out of the sockets and his lips cracking and splitting in many pieces. His nose was already broken and ground into the sinuses behind it. Or at least that was what he felt.

Finally the curse was lifted, but by then Harry had passed into a state of shock. He loosened a bit when he felt the soft touch of Ginny's hand caressing his face.

"I'm sorry, Gin…" he whispered, his throat feeling like it was ripped into shreds.

"Shh…" she pressed a finger to his lips, eyes brimming with tears. "Why did you have to do that? Why did you have to be so noble…I was handling it fine!" she pounded her fists lightly on his chest as she lay her head to rest on it, tears chorusing down her face.

It was then that they became aware of Voldemorts laughter, which had started at a slow chuckle and had now developed into a full cackle.

"How sweet, how dear! But now Ginny…I realize that I can't just kill you…no that wouldn't be enough. Harry has hurt me too much…he must hurt more!" His eyes lit up horrifyingly, which gave Harry the strength to sit up and hold onto Ginny. Pleading wouldn't do anymore—pain or no pain he would have to fight.

His display only caused Voldemort to laugh more.

"Accio Ginny," he called, causing Ginny to fly out of Harry's arms and stop across the room in front of Voldemort.

"Incidere venter!" he said, looking Harry straight in the eye. His wand made a sweeping X shaped movement in the air towards Ginny's floating form. Her eyes grew wide as the Cutting Curse did its job, slicing her belly open. Blood spewed out onto the floor and Harry gagged seeing all her organs exposed. He stomach's skin was completely peeled back.

"Accio," Voldemort called softly again pointing towards her. Her scream this time was enough to kill Harry. Then he saw what Voldemort had summoned.

Their baby flew out of Ginny's open belly.

Harry lost control and began to retch violently. His abused body protested, only rendering him weaker. Still he fought the unconsciousness that threatened. He had to stay awake…he had to try.

Ginny was now bleeding freely and lying on the floor, the color draining from her by the second. "No…" she croaked quietly. She stared at the tiny form that was floating in the air. It was a boy.

Voldemort looked at Harry straight in the eye. He lifted his wand.

"Avanda Kedarva!" he shouted pointing at the baby.

The jet of green light illuminated the room as it sped towards their child. When the impact should have happened there was a flash of gold that was so bright Harry had to cover his eyes. Finally it dimmed a bit, and Harry uncovered them to see the baby still floating and now glowing a pure gold.

Voldemort looked positively furious.

"Well, Potter. It seems as if you passed on your little ability to your…" He never got to finish that thought, because right then the light around the boy which had been growing brighter again suddenly intensified and focused itself back to Voldemort. With a scream of agony Voldemort was blasted backwards, now inflicted with a deep chest wound.

The baby fell to the floor. Harry ran to it, but as he suspected the boy was already dead. Tenderly he lifted his son off the floor and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, little one," he whispered. "We will always love you."

He rose again, feeling the anger and magic bubbling up inside of him. Voldemort was still breathing shallowly.

"Your time has come. Goodbye Tom," Harry said. He pulled out his real wand which he had concealed inside his robes. He knew that attempting the Killing Curse on Voldemort was probably a bad idea, but he didn't care. His son was dead, his love was dead, what did he have to live for? If it backlashed, who cared?

He raised his wand.

"Avanda Kedarva!"

And thus ended Lord Voldemort.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry awoke seconds later. First he realized that he had only been blasted a few feet back and he was perfectly alive.

He cursed this fact.

His beloved Ginny was laying in a giant pool of her own blood on the floor nearby him. Slowly he crawled over to her.

He had thought that killing Voldemort would give him peace. He had thought that fulfilling his destiny would allow him to lead a normal life; fall in love, raise kids, have a job…Why was it that he wasn't allowed to be normal? To be happy?

Despite the blood and her open midsection, Harry hugged her furiously. He cried into her hair, finally stopping to place a tender kiss on her lips.

He pulled away and stopped to wipe the fog off his glasses.

Fog?

His heart gave a leap.

Ginny was breathing. Somehow she was still alive!

He knew he was in no condition to apparate now, especially with two people, but he had no choice. It was either try now, or Ginny would die. Praying to whatever Gods were listening that he didn't splinch them, he carefully scooped Ginny into his arms and visualized the lobby of St. Mungos.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Looking back on that fateful night still gave Harry chills. He remembered the shocked looks on everyone's faces when he had apparated into the hospital, carrying a very open and bloody Ginny in his arms.

She had immediately been taken into the care of an expert team of Mediwitches and wizards who had worked furiously on her for three days straight. The Weasleys had all arrived shortly after Harry had arrived and worked as wonderful bodyguards from the press. The news hadn't taken long to get out. Everyone wanted to speak with The-Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort. But he didn't want to speak to anybody.

Harry sat outside the door of Ginny's treatment room without food or sleep for 48 hours. Finally Mrs. Weasley coaxed him to drink a bit of water that was (unbeknownst to him) laced heavily with a sleeping draught. He awoke hours later, furious but thankful, and resumed his post outside her door. Soon after that he heard the four words that forever changed his life.

"We think she'll live…" a Mediwitch told him late on the third night. Harry didn't let himself get too excited, although every ounce of his heart wanted to burst with happiness.

"Can I see her?"

Soon Harry was by her bedside, holding her hand each day and praying for a speedy recovery. She had lost so much blood and so many of her organs had been damaged. The Mediwitches had knew she'd wake up when she was fully healed, but they had no time frame for when that would be.

Days went by…then weeks…finally it had been a month of living at the hospital for Harry. At some point he had gone and talked to a representative from the Daily Prophet just to quell all the ridiculous rumors that had been circulated since he had refused to comment about Voldemorts defeat.

Waiting for her recovery to be complete did give Harry a lot of time to contemplate the two things that he would have to speak to her about when she woke up. He didn't really look forward to either of them. When the nurses had told him about the effects that the injuries would yield for her…well, he was pretty sure that Ginny would be devastated.

It was February 15th. The due date of their child. The day dawned bright and clear, and left a beautiful dusting of snow on top of everything. It was also the day Ginny woke up.

Harry had been staring at her as he usually did (he only took his eyes off her to read something aloud to her still form or to go to the bathroom), when he noticed a change. She had moved her fingers.

He blinked. Had he imagined it? After all this time of dreaming and waiting, had she really moved?

But then she moved her whole arm to rest it on her stomach, turned her head, and moaned slightly. He rushed to her side.

"Ginny? Can you hear me? Darling, it's time to wake up. Please…" his eyes were wet.

She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Just five more minutes, Mum," which caused Harry to widen his eyes. His Ginny was back!

After a few more minutes of softly talking to her, her eyes began to slowly open.

"Harry?" she asked groggily, her face full of hope.

"Yes Gin…I've been waiting for you," he told her, slowly pressing his lips against hers.

They sat staring at each other for a few minutes in silence.

"I though you would be dead," she confessed. "I thought I was dead. Is Voldemort dead?" Harry chuckled. It was just like Ginny to be asking a million questions when she comes out of a month long coma.

"I was close to dead for a while," he answered honestly. "Though you were much closer. And yes, Voldemort is finally gone," he closed his eyes. "We have our child to thank for that." She looked at him with so much hope in her own eyes that he had to turn away.

"I'm sorry Gin," he whispered, taking her hand in his. "I couldn't save him."

They sat in silence once more, mourning the loss of what they hadn't even had the chance to experience.

"How long have I been out for?" she asked finally, breaking the silence many minutes later.

"A month."

"WHAT? A month? How…" she trailed off. "How badly was I injured?"

"You nearly died about a thousand times, Gin. But you're back, and I never want to lose you again," he took a deep breath.

"I know it's taken me so long to do this, and you deserved this so long ago, but I've realized over the past year that I couldn't spend the rest of my life with anyone else. I know you've just woken up, but I can't wait another second of my life not knowing that I will be sharing it with you." He moved from his chair at her bedside down to one knee, still holding her hand.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Her eyes grew wide and glistened with tears as he pulled out the ring from his pocket.

"You had to ask?" she smiled through her tears.

"Yes, and I'm still waiting for an answer," he teased, grinning broadly now too.

"YES!" she shrieked, and pulled his hand towards her, grabbing him as he approached, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Finally they pulled apart as the need to breathe overpowered the kiss, and Harry used this moment to place the ring on her finger.

"Wow, feisty aren't we?" Harry teased, raising an eyebrow.

"You'd better believe that after a month of sleep that I'd be energetic!" she challenged, making him laugh.

"I've got to go the loo, Harry. Can you help me get up?" she asked him then. He smiled and went to her arm and helped her maneuver across the room. _Thank god for all these potions,_ he thought as she began to get her balance and walked into the loo alone. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath.

"Harry?" she called very softly. He bolted into the small lavatory.

"What's wrong!" he asked, afraid she was in pain or hurt again. Instead he noticed that she stood in front of the mirror, her shirt pulled up to just below her breasts. Her stomach now sported a huge scar, shaped like an X from just beneath each of her breasts stretching all the way down to her pelvis on each side. He swallowed. He had hoped that he could break her in gently to the affects that the curse had had on her. But Ginny was smart, and she had already figured it out.

"Harry, I can't have kids anymore, can I?" she asked plainly. It was too hard to look her in the eye. He could face Voldemort eye to eye any day, but Ginny was another story sometimes. That was why he loved her so much. He hated to see her hurting this way, and it took all his willpower just to shake his head.

Ginny sat down on the toilet and stayed silent for a few minutes. Finally she said "I can't marry you, Harry."

"What!" his heart raced in a panic.

"You deserve someone who can make you happy…give you a good life, children…" she trailed off, trying to pull the ring from her finger. Harry shook himself out of the momentary stupor that her comment had put him in. Placing his hands over hers he told her,

"Ginny, I couldn't be happy without you. Kids or no, I love you with all my heart. Trying to be with someone else would be a lie, and I couldn't live with myself that way. I've spent my whole life trying to fulfill what other people wanted me to do, and now it's my turn to make my own decisions. And I choose you, Ginny. I've always chosen you."

Tenderly he cupped her chin and lifted it to capture her lips on his own. He felt her relent through the kiss, assured that he meant what he said. And he did, with everything that encompassed his being.

* * *

The End…ish………

**Author's Note:** This is kinda the end, but not. Mainly because this ending stinks and frankly, it's not the end! There's more to come, I PROMISE! I really want to respond to the reviews and get a better ending to this chapter, but I have the AP English exam tomorrow morning and it's sooooooo late here! I figured that I better bang this out though, because I hated to leave you all on a cliffhanger for too long! I hope you enjoy, and just know that I will re-upload this chapter with my responses to the reviews tomorrow. Thank you all so much for the reviews!

**PS:** hehehehe sorry for playing that little joke on you Rachel! Harry was never going to die; the "boy who didn't live" was his son. More will be explained about the Prophecies next chapter. And yes, I did make that plural on purpose ;)


	14. Chapter 14: The Second Prophecy

**Author's Note: **This is the last chapter. I'm finally done! It does include an epilogue of sorts, so don't worry ;) I do hope I don't disappoint you! It's been a fun ride and I can't wait to get to work on my next project :D

Zoë

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Second Prophecy**

Within a week, Ginny was able to be discharged. However, this provided a bit of a problem.

For starters, Ginny was much better, but she would remain weak for a few more months. She couldn't run around without getting supremely exhausted and she found sitting for too long also made her sore too. This was to be expected though, after coming so close to death.

Then there was the issue of where she would stay. School was still in session after all, as it was only just March. Should she go back to Hogwarts? Or should she recover at home at the burrow…but then, what her new fiancé, Harry?

Ginny awoke one morning to the shouts of many distinctly male voices arguing in the corridor outside her room.

"She's going to be my wife soon; she should live with me!" Harry yelled, refusing to move on his stance even though he had six Weasley men staring him down.

"She's too young!" Mr. Weasley countered, red in the face. "She should still be in school!"

"No, Dad, she should be home with Mum and you! She's in no condition to spend her days in that drafty castle!" Ron yelled, warranting nods from Bill, Charlie, Fred and George.

Ginny frowned as they continued their bickering growing constantly louder as well. Finally she pulled herself out of the bed and marched to the door, wrenching it open.

"How about you ask Ginny what she wants?" she asked quietly with a menacing look on her face. The men all gulped and turned to her with ashamed looks on their faces. "Because perhaps she is not a possession, perhaps she has her own ideas of what she wants," she said, looking at Harry.

"And perhaps she's not a little girl anymore, and she can make her own decisions," she told the men, looking to her father this time.

"Or perhaps she's not anything like a chess pawn that you can move around and make decisions for," got a look towards Ron.

"Perhaps I'm me. And perhaps I am actually a lot more rational than you lot. I thought you were all smart men, but apparently…" The men looked at their shoes.

"So what you like to do, Gin?" George was bold enough to ask.

"Well, I'm not done with school. But I want to be. So I'd like to go talk to Dumbledore and see if I can test out early or something. And then…" she trailed off taking a deep breath. Her family wouldn't like this…but it was what she really wanted.

"And then I would like to disappear for a while. With Harry. I just want to get away from here and think about all that's happened and spend some time with him. I'd like to get married before we go anywhere though." She looked up into Harry's eyes. There was so much happiness in them that she thought she might start crying from looking at him. The fact that she had that effect on him was almost overwhelming.

The Weasleys were not as pleased, but did not put up a fuss. Harry just kept beaming at her until she finally grumbled that he better come hold her up if he was going to keep looking at her like that. He happily obliged.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Harry and Ginny arrived a few days later outside the Hogwarts gates with a distinct Crack. Harry gave her a reassuring smile and held tightly onto her hand as they made their way up the path to the entrance.

Heads turned as they walked passed; eyes were wide, whispers were frantically exchanged, but Harry found he didn't care. These people didn't matter to him—only Ginny did.

Ginny too felt much calmer as they made their way through the halls. With Harry by her side she felt as if she could do anything, and plus, she figured that the whispers that were passed were mostly good things about them now.

Finally they arrived at a pair of matching stone Gargoyles, where Harry realized that he didn't have the password.

"Cockaroach Cluster?" he tried, making Ginny giggle.

"Fainting Fancy? Pepper Imp? Lemon Drop? Fizzing Whizzbee?"

"How about Canary Cream?" Ginny tried. Immediately the Gargoyles sprang to life, leaving the stairway open. Harry put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick kiss.

"And that is why I love you," he told her.

Harry knocked on the large wooden door that led to Dumbledore's office when they reached the top.

"Come in," his voice answered. "Ahh, Miss Weasley! Mister Potter! It's so good to see you well. I was sure you would be stopping by soon," he said with an odd expression on his face.

"Please sit down," he motioned to the oversized armchairs opposite his desk, "for I have some explaining that I owe the two of you."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a quizzical look. What was Dumbledore getting at? They had just come to talk about her school situation, they hadn't bargained on this…

Dumbledore seated himself opposite them, staring at the couple with tired eyes.

"I have made so many mistakes with you Harry. And now I have my mistake with Miss Weasley to add to the list. I'm so very sorry I did not think to teach you Occulmency.

"But on top of that, there is something you should know about your son. I'm afraid that there was another prophecy made before yours, Harry…long before yours, which foretold of one capable to overthrow a Dark Lord. However…well, I think it is best I show it to you before I explain more." With that, Dumbledore drew out his Pensive from the cabinet behind him. With a twirl of his wand a shadowy figure of a beautiful Gypsy woman was shaped in the rising smoke. The sound of her voice was all too familiar as she began to speak;

_FORGED IN FIRE AND EMERALDS, THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE SHADOW WILL FULFILL HIS DESTINY BEFORE HE TAKES HIS FIRST BREATH…BEFORE HIS FIRST BREATH, THE ONE FORGED FROM FIRE AND EMERALDS WILL VANQUISH THE SHADOW UPON THE EARTH…_

Ginny and Harry stared.

"And you think this was about our son?" Harry finally managed.

"It is my belief, yes. You see, this prophecy remained Unnamed in the Department of Mysteries for many many years. Then Voldemort rose to power and his name was immediately attached to it, but still no one knew of the other mentioned. Then Sybil told me your prophecy…and, well, the other prophecy was forgotten. We figured that it perhaps had been a fluke or fate had changed since then and yours replaced it. It does happen in Divination sometimes. It is really not an exact form of magic. I assume that the 'fire and emeralds' she spoke of in the prophecy were metaphors for your hair, Ginny, and your eyes, Harry."

"What about the 'power that I know not' Professor?" Harry asked.

"This was a bit difficult for me to figure, but I think that it was the power to love and to create your child. Ridiculously simplistic, but I think it fits. Well, it has to, because both prophecies have been fulfilled." His eyes twinkled.

"You are free from obligation now, Harry. I am sorry that you had to lose your son, but now you can go try to have the life you've always wanted."

Harry wanted to respect the loss of his son, but he couldn't believe the weight that he just realized had been pulled off his shoulders. The smile on Ginny's face erased any doubts he felt at being happy. She squeezed his hand, and it seemed she was reassuring him that it was alright to feel good.

"Professor, we actually came here to talk to you about another issue," Ginny told him.

"Yes, I assumed as much," he replied. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, sir. You know I'm still recovering. Not just physically, but mentally too. And I really feel that I need to be away and alone with Harry," she paused to take a deep breath. "What I'm wondering is, is there a way for me to test out of school or something?"

"Ah…I'm surprised that I did not think about this. I suppose I had other things on my mind to cloud my common sense. Well Miss Weasley, there is a good part of your final year here which I think will affect your scores if you decided to take your N.E.W.T.S early, and I'm not 100 confident you could pass all your teachers final exams. But I do believe that you have an excellent teacher here, in Mr. Potter, so if he will agree to tutor you, I do believe we could have your exams sent to you with an Anti-Cheating Quill and parchment. Would this be satisfactory?"

Needless to say, it was perfect.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny and Harry were married at the Burrow one morning the following week, with only good friends and family attending. The garden was decorated simply with gardenias and freesia, giving off a delicious scent. The ceremony was short and sweet, yet by the end there wasn't a dry eye in the garden. The look that Harry had on his face when he said his vows to Ginny was enough the crumble and heart. However, Ginny held her ground and said her own, equaling him with passion.

Mrs. Weasley had prepared a fantastic feast for everyone after the wedding was over. Combined with dancing, music and drinks, the guests all had a wonderful time. As the afternoon wore on it was plain to see that the couple was dying to get away, so the guests slowly dispersed.

Finally when everyone had gone it was time for Ginny and Harry to say their good-byes.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny and held her tight.

"You make sure you come home whenever you want!" she told her with tears in her eyes. "I don't care if you want space, you two still better write!" She only released Ginny when she promised to do so.

Half an hour later after similar exchanges had happened with all the Weasleys and Hermione, Harry and Ginny finally gave a final wave and disappeared.

"Where are we Harry?" Ginny asked. He'd kept her in the dark about where they were going, and now that they were there she thought it perfectly acceptable to know. She had thought she would recognize the place (perhaps he would take her to Paris or something) but instead, she was on the edge of a road that wound its' way down a thick forest. He smiled mischievously.

"Still a surprise…"

She groaned, but came willingly as he took her hand and set off into the woods enthusiastically.

Ginny soon forgot her irritation as they continued their walk. These woods were gorgeous; nothing like the Forbidden Forest. There was nothing foreboding about their surroundings, instead the forest seemed inviting with its blooming flowers, babbling brook, and beautiful trees.

Finally after about half an hour Harry stopped them and broke the silence.

"Okay, we're here, close your eyes." She raised an eyebrow, but his pout melted her resistance. She felt him take her hand and lead her forward.

After a minute or so he kissed her firmly on the lips,

"I love you," he told her. "Open your eyes."

Ginny gasped at the sight before her. Here in a clearing of this perfect forest lay the most perfect house imaginable. It wasn't lavish—no, it was simple, and perfect for a new couple. The house was build in the Craftsman style and painted beige with burgundy and green trim, matching its surroundings perfectly. The garden in the front was nice now, but definitely could be expanded and worked in. There was a pond near the left side that you could look into from the porch, and behind the house a ways was a small stable and paddock.

However, when her eyes caught a gold hoop emerging from the trees nearby she couldn't handle it anymore. With a shriek she tackled Harry to the ground with all intent to snog him senseless.

"Hey Gin," he said between kisses.

"(kiss) What? (kiss)"

"Shouldn't we do this inside? And wouldn't you like to see the inside of the house too?" he asked her, smiling.

Grumbling she picked herself off of him.

"Alright Mr. Potter, lead the way," she said with mock irritation.

"Anything for you, _Mrs. Potter,_" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers up her spine. She licked her lips and grabbed his hand as he led her through the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry couldn't believe his self control as he had shown Ginny around the house. After all, he was a 17-year-old boy who had just gotten married to the woman of his dreams. However as soon as the tour was over…

"Now where were we?" he said to her, grinning from ear to ear.

His smile was infectious, but soon their lips were put to another use.

He carried her into the bedroom and set her gently on the bed, still locked to each other, and began to unbutton her blouse. He was only half way done when he felt the tear roll down her cheek. He pulled away quickly.

"Ginny?" he asked full of concern.

"I'm fine," she lied, wiping away the tears and trying to smile. "Come on, Harry…"

"No, Ginny, not until you tell me what's wrong…"

At that statement she dissolved in tears, curling herself up into a little ball on the bed. Harry was shocked and mortified, had he done something wrong? But instead of worrying about it for too long, he wrapped his long arms around her securely.

"Shhh…" he told her, kissing her neck. "Whatever it is, please tell me so I can make it right…" the pain in his voice was evident.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry…It's…not…you. It's just hard…I mean, it's the first time we've done it since…well…since he died. It's just hard to do it again. And I just feel…with my scar…"

Now Harry was truly mortified. She was scared to have sex with him because of all she'd been through. And to top it off, she was embarrassed of her scar.

"Gin?" he asked her seriously.

"Yeah?" she replied, drying her eyes.

"What have you always thought of my scar?"

"Well, I always thought it was rather dashing on you…and a bit sexy, honestly."

"Exactly my point…" he said and leaned down to kiss her exposed stomach, running his tongue along the raised scar. "Don't you think that Voldie would have a cow to know that we actually like his little presents to us?" he asked her mischievously. She giggled a bit, shaking involuntarily as Harry moved up the buttons on her blouse. When he finished he realized she was crying again.

"Gin, if you're not ready, we don't have to do this," he said with all the calm and sincerity he could muster in his voice. His body was sending other signals.

"No," her eyes were alight with fire. "I may cry Harry, but I need you to do this…I need you to take me…" she whispered. He made to move away but she gripped him forcefully…

"Take me…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next few months moved quickly for Harry and Ginny, occupying their time with walks in the forest, flying around their practice Quidditch Pitch, Ginny's school lessons, and of course the normal things that newlyweds do. The couple wrote a weekly letter home addressed to everyone and would also send short responses to anyone who wrote them personally. They did their best not to be rude, but they both just felt the need to withdraw to each other.

The middle of June came and with it did Ginny's N.E.W.T.S. Harry came into the kitchen just as she had finished her last written exam. He kissed the top of her head.

"Hard?"

"Not so bad, I had a good tutor," she winked. "The practical exams were a bit more strenuous." Dumbledore himself had come as a representative of the board and tested Ginny in each of her subjects.

"Feel up to some celebrating?" he asked as he nibbled her ear. He hoped she was as they hadn't been intimate for well over a week because she had come down with a terrible cold before her exams. With her weakened body it took her much longer to recover to full strength even with all sorts of potions. The healers had no idea when or if she would ever be fully recovered from the night with Voldemort.

She shivered and bit her lip as he trailed kisses down her neck. "I…yes…" she finally managed. With a yelp of joy Harry grabbed her in his arms and apparated to their bedroom…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A week later Harry was woken abruptly as Ginny lurched out of bed, pulling the covers half-way off him.

"Ginn!" he groaned and moved to roll over. Then he shot bolt upright as he heard her retching in the bathroom. _Goddamn it! _he thought. _Just when she gets over one illness she gets another! She doesn't need the flu! _By the end of his thoughts he was standing behind her in the bathroom, holding her hair gently behind her head, and keeping a cooling hand on her forehead until her convulsing subsided.

When she stopped he pulled her up into a tight hug.

"Thanks Harry," she murmured.

"I'm sorry you're sick Gin…you don't deserve it," he told her softly. She just snuggled deeper into his chest as a reply.

"Why don't you get back in bed while I apparate over to St. Mungos for some potions? Hmmm?" he told her, gently carrying her back to their bed. She nodded numbly before he kissed her head and apparated away.

Later in the week Ginny's symptoms still hadn't been cured.

"Do you want to go visit a Healer tomorrow?" Harry asked her as they sat down to dinner that night. Ginny mumbled a reply.

"Huh? What was that Gin?"

"I said…no. I…oh Harry, please don't get mad at me. I know I shouldn't live on dreams…and I know that it's not possible…but…

"Gin?" he was thoroughly puzzled now as tears began to course down her face.

"Harry…" she whispered. "I think I'm pregnant."

Harry's world dropped out from under him.

"I know I wasn't supposed to be able to, Harry, but I swear, this feels just like it. It won't go away and I'm getting all the cravings I got then. I know it would be early, but still…you're not mad are you?" she said breathlessly. Harry took a second to collect his thoughts by gently reaching for her hands across the table.

"Ginny, why would I be mad? I just don't want to see you hurt if this isn't it…you know what they said…you were basically destroyed in there. If for some miracle you are pregnant…" he gulped, "you probably couldn't carry the child Gin." Saying this to her shattered his heart into a million pieces. There was nothing more that he wanted than for Ginny to be able to have children…his children.

"I know," she whispered, looking at their hands. "But I have to _know._"

For the second time in their lives, Harry and Ginny found themselves in the bathroom brewing a Pregnancy Testing Potion. When Harry added the last ingredient, (one of Ginny's hairs) the two slumped down towards the floor to wait. This time, however, sleep was not to be had. The two sat in tense silence as they waited the hour that was required for the potion to brew. After what seemed like an eternity, the hour was up.

And for the second time in his life, Harry was able to say, "Ginny, we're pregnant."

Ginny dissolved into tears and Harry was completely lost at how to react. The news was amazing and horrible at the same time. Ginny couldn't possibly carry this child…the doctors had said so. But could she?

"Come on, Ginny," he told her. She looked up at him questioning. "We're going to St. Mungos."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Healers at St. Mungos were stunned. They repeated over and over again that anyone with injuries such as Ginny's should have a –34,569 chance of getting pregnant. They also told the couple that the chances of her actually keeping the baby were –287,346.

Ginny didn't care. She was…pregnant. She had already beaten the odds once…who was to say she couldn't do it again? Plus, her child wasn't an ordinary child; it was conceived by the Boy Who Lived, who had escaped the odds countless times. Apparently luck ran in the family.

However elated Harry and Ginny felt about their possibility they knew that telling their family would be a bad idea. The raw truth was that it was most unlikely that she would actually have this child. They didn't want their family to get excited about it, and then be let down. The two of them was enough. Ginny also didn't want anymore pity from her family than she already felt.

With that in mind, Harry and Ginny distanced themselves even more. Their letters became fewer and less detailed, and were just sent to keep anyone from coming to look for them.

Three months passed and it was September. Ginny had beaten the odds and entered her second trimester. October…

Harry awoke to an empty bed. Straightening, he looked around the room, only to see his lover staring at herself in the mirror. Her belly was now protruding slightly. Harry wandered up behind her and wrapped his arms around it, running his fingers over the large X shaped scar and kissing her neck. Ginny, however, didn't respond to his advances.

"Harry…does it look lighter to you?" He looked up questioning, but then realized what she meant. The scar did look a few shades lighter. He ran his hands over it again.

"It feels smaller too," he said in awe.

"I think…I think the baby's healing it," she whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

November came, and with it, the first of the holidays that they had to find excuses not to attend. Mrs. Weasley was terribly hurt when they replied that they had booked a cruise for Thanksgiving and would not be at the Burrow that weekend. When Ron and the others had found out they too were angry. But since none of them knew where Harry and Ginny's house was, and since it wasn't connected to the Floo Network, they had to sit idly and send their anger in the form of Howlers.

Christmas was worse. The family had forgiven them for Thanksgiving, but when they replied that they were visiting California for the winter holidays, Harry wondered if they would ever be forgiven for this. The famous Weasley temper was shown full force as the couple received over 10 Howlers from various members, including a couple that sported curses attached to them. Ginny was heartbroken from their replies.

"We could tell them, you know," Harry told her one night after receiving another.

"No, I don't want to get their hopes up. Ours are already high enough," she replied. "We'll tell them when it's born and it's healthy." Harry could see the determination written all over her face. She wanted this baby so badly. For that matter, so did he…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a beautiful Sunday, a sunny spring morning, and most of the Weasley clan were seated around the kitchen table in the Burrow. Suddenly Hermione gasped into her tea, causing everyone to look out the window where she was pointing. There flew Hedwig, swooping gracefully down into the room, and landing gently on the table. No one moved.

After the Christmas incident the Weasleys hadn't attempted to contact Harry and Ginny, who in turn, hadn't attempted to contact them. Weasley pride was, everyone knew, runner up to Weasley temper, followed by Weasley determination pulling a close third.

Finally Ron broke the silence as he knocked over a glass reaching for the letter in Hedwig's beak. He took a deep breath and read aloud:

_Dear Weasleys,_

_First of all, Ginny and I would like to say we're sorry. We have been hiding from you and you have every right to be mad. But we've also been hiding something from you. I really think you should be told in person what this is, so please would you round up the entire clan and come to St. Mungos as soon as you can? Don't worry at all, because Ginny is fine…actually more then fine, but we'll tell you that in person. _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Harry and Ginny_

For a minute no one moved. Then Gred and Forge stood up abruptly.

"I'll get Bill!" Gred said.

"Then I'm off for Charlie!" Forge replied.

"We'll be back quickly!" they chorused. "Be ready when we return!"

Molly, Arthur, Hermione and Ron quickly dashed upstairs to change and wait for the rest of the boys.

"We're here to see Ginny Potter," Mr. Weasley told the Healer at the front desk breathlessly. The group had done all they could not to run out of the fireplace when they had arrived.

"Second floor, Recovery. Room B12," she told them mechanically after she checked some charts. With directions, the Weasleys and Hermione scurried down the hall.

They approached the room, noticing the door was wide open, to see that Harry was sitting next to Ginny who was in the bed.

"GINNY!" her mother screeched and flung herself into the room. Tears streamed down her face. "Are you alright! Are you hurt! What happened! Why didn't you write?"

Ginny was too happy to be let down by her mothers questioning. She put one of her arms around her mother's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek as her she approached.

"I've missed you, Mum," she replied quietly. Mrs. Weasley pulled back, wiping her tears.

"Now are you going to tell us why we are here?" she demanded, which caused everyone to chuckle a bit.

"Yes, of course," Harry spoke. "Should I Ginny?" She nodded, and he continued.

"I said in my letter that we've been hiding something big from you guys. And when we say big…well, we mean little. Physically…" he smiled and waved his wand towards Ginny, taking off the illusion charm that he had lain on the baby she held in her other arm.

The whole room gasped.

"Her name is Lillian Rose," Ginny told her family quietly, her eyes brimming with tears. Her mother, wet as well moved towards her.

"How?" she whispered as she kissed her daughters' head and stroked her granddaughters' cheek.

"The healers can't explain it. They keep telling us that it was impossible," Harry said shrugging.

"However, Impossible doesn't seem like a very useful word to a Potter," Ginny added, smiling and handing Lilly to her mother as her brothers crowded around to get a good look.

"We think that the baby healed Ginny though. Her scar is completely gone," Harry told them which received astonished looks. He smiled.

"There is one more thing," he told them. "We're moving back."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry and Ginny did just that, moving back near the Burrow the next week. They kept their house in the woods of Scotland for the memories, and for weekends and vacations. Soon after they moved back, Ron and Hermione were married as well, and bought the house next door to them.

Harry and Ginny considered Lilly to be a blessing and did not hope for any more children, but they got more anyway. Only two years later their twins were born, which they named James Arthur Potter and Jacob Sirius Potter. A year later they were blessed with another son, who they named Chase Harry Potter, and three years later a daughter who they named Savannah Molly Potter.

Harry decided that Auror work was not for him any longer, and took up the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts, co-teaching the class with Ron. Ginny had also decided that being a Medi-Witch was not for her, and luckily found that her Quidditch skill were still on point. She ended up as a Chaser for the Chudley Cannons, much to Ron's delight.

Though they moved on in life, they never forgot their first son and the sacrifice he made. The couple made sure that at least once a week they would lie together in silence, out of respect and remembrance for the Boy Who Didn't Live.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Second Note: **Okay, that's it guys:( Sad I know, but I really like the ending. Please please please please review and tell me what you think of it! I really appreciate it! I hope you will all join me for my next fic, featuring Harry and Ginny…the only hint I have is that it will be a "Classic Tale of True Love and High Adventure!" Hehe can anyone figure that out ;) Anyway, on to the reviewers!

**Rachel: **Please send me an email :) My address is englishequestrian44_AT_cox_DOT_net. I can't see where your domain is ;)

**volleypickle16**: Thanks for sticking with me! I hope you enjoyed the end :)

**SaintEmo: **Thanks to you too for reading! I hope the end suits your tastes :D

**FCK all that's missing is U: **Yes it did suck, but I'm a sucker for happy endings. I would never have them unable to have kids! I hope that made you happy too! ;) Thanks for the review!

**GinnyTricky: **Hehe, sad yes, but happy now! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed my story :D

**ANONYMOUS: **Hmm…sequel? I don't know…perhaps if I get bored I'll write about their kids, but I doubt it. I have a lot of other stories in mind. ;)

**bandu the first: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it :D

**zoekt: **Thank you so much for the compliment! I'm so glad you liked the climax, I spent a lot of time thinking it up :) I really appreciate the reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed my story! Nice name btw ;) lol!

**don'ttouchmysexyferret: **Yeah, it was meant to be quite disturbing. :( but any Harry Potter ending couldn't be **completely** good. Someone would have to die I felt, and I choose a character we all weren't attached to at least ;) Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the final ending :D

**maddy: **Awww, nope sorry, he's really dead. But I did make more kids for you! I hope that helps, lol ;) Thanks for reading and thanks for the review!

**jenni041190: **Wow, thank you! I love to hear that people love my story. I really appreciate the review :D I hope you liked the ending…;)

**mari: **blushes awwww thank you! I don't know if I'm _quite_ good enough to take the esteemed JK's place, but I really appreciate that you think I am! Thank you for the review, and I hope you like my ending.

_Well, that is the end folks. But I am so close to 100 reviews, I would greatly appreciate it if you took the minute or so to review :D Thank you all, it's been such a wonderful ride. Keep an eye out for my new story in a week or so. **THANK YOU ALL!**_


End file.
